


伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客 正文+if片段

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 一个剧院的脑洞前七章为第一幕正文if片段不放入正文
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

尤里安锁好票房的门准备下班，他最后扫了一眼已经熄灯的剧院大厅，结果发现大厅中央一张桌旁还站着一个男人。此时距离演出散场已经过去了将近一个小时，吧台的营业也早已结束。尤里安·敏兹，在伊谢尔伦剧院做兼职，凭着不怎么丰富的经验，他不想过去搭理桌边的那个男人，因为他有个预感，那人提出的问题他无力解决，况且一旦事情落到自己头上，他就需要去找其他人去解决问题，这毫无疑问会推迟他的下班时间。

遗憾的是，尤里安磨磨蹭蹭地完成了手头所有工作之后，桌边的男人丝毫没有打算离开的意思，尤里安暗自叹息，他不能放任大厅里还留着一个观众，自己就兀自离开，于是硬着头皮走上前，礼貌地请那位观众离开剧院。结果，对方几句话就印证了尤里安的预感，对方的要求尤里安果然无能为力，他只好耐着性子带着男人绕到吧台后面，走进一扇写着“仅限员工”的房门。

走廊狭窄，仅仅能供两人并肩通行，尤里安若无其事地悄悄打量着跟在身后半步的男人，这人一身皱巴巴的旧衣服，头戴一顶软塌塌的旧帽子，风尘仆仆的模样看起来就好像几天没有回过家了，右肩上挂着一个双肩束口包，鼓鼓囊囊的背包脏兮兮的，一路上不断碰撞着走廊墙壁或是墙边的东西。

来到走廊顶头的一扇门外，尤里安轻叩两声随后把门打开一条缝，探头进去说了几句话，接着把门打开，请男人进去。那人把肩上的背包取下来搁在门口的地上，然后才走了进去。尤里安请男人坐在沙发上，准备转身出去倒水，看到经理示意他不用了，于是就站在门口，虚掩着身后的房门。

“晚上好，我是剧院经理卡介伦，请问您怎么称呼？”卡介伦合上了面前的账本，满脸微笑着问。

“晚上好，我姓杨。”

“杨先生，今晚的演出您还满意吗？”

“当然不满意，我要是对演出满意，散场后我就会等在剧院外面的演员通道，后悔自己来之前没有带一束花，献给演员以表达我的感激之情，而不是站在黑漆漆的大厅里面，等到你们快关门了才有人带我来这里。”

尤里安暗自叹息，看来这位杨先生比他预想中还要麻烦，他清楚自己现在的位置杨看不到他，于是悄悄对着卡介伦吐了吐舌头，经理没有理他，依然面不改色地对着沙发上的观众。

“杨先生对今晚的演出有什么意见吗？”

“今晚的演出质量太糟糕了，说是灾难都不为过，我不知道你们的工作人员有没有去看看，那位男主角的状态，简直就像是上台前去自己的化妆间撞到了女朋友跟别人偷情。”

尤里安噗嗤一声笑出声了，他收到卡介伦的怒瞪后，抬手捂着嘴继续笑着，看着卡介伦无声无息地从桌上一堆册子底下摸出了今晚的演员表，尤里安虽说也没看今晚的演出，不过他知道今晚的男主演是亚典波罗。

“杨先生，感谢您的建议，我们会与演员的沟通，深入讨论对剧本的理解。”

“经理先生，我想你没有理解我的意思，就算换个演技精湛的演员也救不了这出戏。”

尤里安听到这话瞪大了双眼，剧院的这部剧上演后，就连往常最尖刻的报纸和剧评人都给出了还算不错的评价，然而此刻这位观众，其貌不扬，衣着打扮甚至显得有些可笑，居然直接给出如了此刻薄的评论。卡介伦一时没有开口接话。

“我希望退票。”须臾的沉默后杨接着说。

“嗯，杨先生，戏票您还留着吗？”卡介伦敛起了脸上的笑意。

杨从外套口袋里摸出了戏票。

“麻烦您看看戏票背面的注意事项，上面清清楚楚注明了，门票一经售出，任何情况下不予退票，何况，您已经欣赏过了表演。今晚我们的男主演也许发挥稍微有点失常，不过，恐怕也没有您所说的那么影响观看吧。”

“是否影响观看，这个应该由观众来判断吧。我在剧场里坐了将近三个小时，忍受他们恶劣的表演，我现在只是要求退票，耽误的时间我就自认倒霉了。”

“您应该在开场前把票卖掉。”

“开场之前我又不知道会有如此糟糕的体验，再说，我在你们剧场外面卖票，难道不会被你们的保安当成黄牛赶走吗？”

“杨先生，您的票根可以给我看看吗？”

杨从沙发上稍微起身，伸长胳膊把手里的戏票递给卡介伦。

卡介伦接过票根，正反翻看一番，口中轻轻咂舌，“杨先生，这张票不是您自己购买的吧。”

“的确不是我买的，不过，难道持赠票看戏的观众，就不配享受你们高质量的表演吗？”

“非常抱歉，杨先生，根据我们剧院的规定，无法为您办理退票，不过我可以送您贵宾卡，以后您购买我们任何戏票都能享受优惠。”

“算了吧，经理先生，如果你们剧院一直上演这种乏味至极的剧，我是不会再浪费金钱浪费时间的。”

“晚安，杨先生。尤里安，送杨先生出去。”卡介伦又一次打开了账本，摆出一副不打算做出任何回复的姿态。

尤里安看着杨从沙发上站起来，一言不发地跟着自己走出了经理室，在门口被地上自己的大包绊了一下，尤里安强忍着笑意。

***

先寇布靠在卡介伦办公室的门框上，在半开的房门上敲了两下。卡介伦头都没抬地说，“你来得正好，先寇布，进来。今晚的演出你看了吗？”

先寇布走到卡介伦桌旁靠着，“没看，怎么了？”

“亚典波罗有什么事吗？听说他状态不大好。”

“哦，他就是失恋了。”

“你要是知道他状态不好，就不要让他上场。我说，你这一季请的假是不是有点多啊？”

“我如果不请假，其他演员就没有主演的机会，多给点他们锻炼的机会，这不是挺好的吗？对了，刚才那是什么人？”

“一个莫名其妙要求退票的观众。”

“看完了戏来要求退票？”

“是啊，还提了一大堆批评。”

“你给他退了吗？”

“怎么可能，这种事怎么能开头，传出去就不好了。再说这张票我是绝对不会退的，毕竟这张票是你送出去的。”

先寇布接过卡介伦举起来的戏票，果然上面签着一个S。

“刚才那个人是你的情人？”卡介伦扶了扶眼镜。

先寇布想起刚在自己慢悠悠地走过走廊，看到尤里安领着一个男人走出这间办公室，那人在门口被地上一个大包绊了一下。他一脸严肃，盯着卡介伦眼镜片底下隐隐带着戏谑的眼睛说，“你可以贬低我的演技，但是绝不能贬低我的品位。”

卡介伦摆摆手，“你以后送票的时候多留个心吧，瞧瞧票都到了什么人手里了。”

这话激起了先寇布的好奇心，他也想去看看自己送出去的票到了什么人手里，“没什么事的话我先回去了。”

先寇布快步走出剧院，在路口碰到尤里安，就问了他那个观众离开的方向，顺着走过去，果然没走多久就看到那人站在一家餐馆前。这一带剧院比较密集，所以附近有不少餐馆晚上会营业到深夜，以供看完戏的观众和演出结束的演员填饱肚子。

先寇布远远地看到那个男人站在路边，把肩上的背包往上提了提，盯着餐馆的招牌，不过没有进去的意思，他双手在衣服和裤子里的口袋都摸了一遍，似乎没有掏出什么东西。先寇布思索了片刻，拿出钱包从里面取出一叠钞票，跟那张戏票放在一起，走了过去。

“嗨，晚上好！”

男人循声转头，一双又黑又亮的大眼睛盯着先寇布，他微微歪着头，微卷的发梢从帽子底下钻出来。“晚上好！有什么事吗？”

先寇布递上钱和票根，“给，退票的钱。”

“噢，看来你们经理总算想通了，”他接过去，没有数，直接连同戏票一起塞进口袋，“我要去吃点东西，你来吗？”他说完就走进了面前的餐馆，先寇布犹豫了几秒钟，也跟了上去。

杨找了张空桌子坐下，把背包取下来搁在地上，摘下头上的帽子放到桌上，浓密的黑发被帽子压过显得有几分凌乱。先寇布在他对面坐下。

他先抬手招呼侍者，然后才拿起桌上的菜单，等侍者过来后他说，“我要炖肉，还有烤鸡，谢谢。”

“你自己点就好了，我已经吃过晚饭了。”先寇布赶紧说。

“我点的就是我自己吃的。”他说完把手里的菜单递给先寇布。

先寇布轻笑一声，接过菜单后没有看，直接放到桌上，对侍者说，“啤酒，两杯。”在餐厅不算明亮的灯光下，先寇布打量着对面的人，明明看起来挺瘦，没想到这么能吃。等侍者离开后，他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“现在已经十一点了，你吃这么多？”

“嗯，我快两天没吃饭了。”

“忘了自我介绍，我是先寇布，你是？”

“杨威利。”

“这么说，你是身上没钱了，才想到要退票弄点钱吗？”

“我眼下身无分文不假，不过相信我，就算我身上有钱，看了今晚那场戏，我依然会去要求退票的。这是我来费沙第一次进剧场，看之前我可是抱了不小的希望，万万没想到，结果令人大失所望。整场戏男主角的表现都像在梦游一样。”

先寇布双腿换个了姿势，努力忍着笑意，克制着肩膀的抖动，他完全可以想象亚典波罗在场上的表现。只不过他奇怪的是，这个叫杨威利的家伙，脸部的线条非常柔和，说起话倒是相当刻薄。他想起卡介伦说这人提了一大堆意见。

“演员毕竟是人，偶然有点不在状态，也是可以原谅的。”

“演员当然是人，有各种状态和情绪合情合理，不过，如果他实在难以克服，完全不必上台表演，你们剧院难道没有其他演员可以出演这个角色吗？”

先寇布心中泛起一丝失落，剧院里里外外都贴着这部剧的海报，就连戏票上都有，这人难道一点都没注意到海报上的男主角是先寇布吗？先寇布有点好奇，如果今晚杨威利看到的是自己的表演，会做出怎样的评价呢。杨威利的话拉回了他的思绪。

“他不在状态导致了整场剧呈现出如此糟糕的状况，难道要由当晚来看戏的观众承担吗？这种表演，是否对得起剧作家，导演，灯光师，道具师，服装师，还有其他演员的努力呢？”

“杨先生……”

“叫我杨就可以了。”

“你也是同行吗？”

“不，很遗憾，我很希望自己是，不过目前还不是。我想写剧本，也一直在尝试，只是，暂时都还在脑子里。”杨威利举起一根手指点了点自己的脑袋。

“你刚来费沙？”

“是的，两天前才到的，从海尼森过来。”

“离家出走？”

“我都二十五岁了，实在算不上离家出走，不过也算是从家里出来。”

“今晚这个戏，你有兴趣再来看一场吗？如果换个演员来演的话。”

“算了，我不会为这个浪费时间了，老实说，我现在没钱，就连今晚的戏票也不是我买的。”

“方便问一句，你是怎么弄到的吗？”

“我昨天路过一家旧书店，用身上剩下的钱买了一本二手剧本，发现里面夹着这张票，一开始我还以为是旧票根，后来发现是没有用过的，所以今晚就过来看戏了。”

先寇布思忖着，卡介伦说得没错，以后送票需要更谨慎点了，也许有些人只喜欢睡他，而不是喜欢看他演戏。

“杨，你现在有什么打算？继续创作剧本吗？”

“当然，我肯定会写的，不过眼下我没地方睡觉没钱吃饭，明天先找个工作吧。”

“你想创作什么样的剧本？”

“性爱……”

先寇布口中的啤酒差点喷了出来。

“和失意的生活。”

“诗意，挺浪漫的。”

“不，不，你误会了，我说的不是诗歌的那个诗意，是不如意的那个失意。”

“我们很多人的生活已经过得非常失意了，看剧这种放松的事情，为什么还要去选择沉重的题材？”

“戏剧这东西总得有点表现吧，先寇布先生。好的剧本，可是抵得上一千个政治家和一千篇政治演讲。”

“你知道，杨，我们的剧场尽量不跟政治扯上关系。”先寇布放低了音量。“你为什么离开家，跑到这里来？”

“嗯，我家是开裁缝铺的，不过我从小到大都没兴趣淹没在五颜六色的布里面，毕竟费沙这边文化生活更加发达，所以就跑过来看看。”

“那么，杨，既然你打算找工作，有没有兴趣来我们剧院干活呢？”

“做什么？”

“也许可以先试试服装部。”

“那我跟留在家里有什么区别啊？”

“区别就是，你可以创作剧本。”

“有道理，先寇布，这事你说了算吗？”

“不算，不过明天，我带你去跟经理谈谈。”

“卡介伦先生啊，唉，我估计他不会要我的。”

“放心，我会陪你过去。今晚你有住的地方吗？”先寇布看着杨从口袋里掏出那一叠钞票，数了一下。先寇布送出的戏票是剧院里最贵的，那些钱找一家便宜的酒店足够了，不过，先寇布突发奇想，他不确定是因为杨威利有几分疲惫的面容，还是神采奕奕的明亮双眸，“这样吧，如果你不嫌弃，可以去我家对付一晚上。”

“真的吗？那就打扰了。啊，”杨威利盯着手里的戏票，看着印在戏票上的海报，突然惊呼一声，“我就感觉你看起来好眼熟，戏票上有海报，剧院门口和里面都有，你是这个剧的男主角啊。”

先寇布咧开嘴笑了起来，他很高兴杨威利终于注意到了这一点。

***

卡介伦坐在办公室，听到走廊那边传来吵吵闹闹的声音，他重重地把笔搁在桌上，走向噪声的发源地，站在服装间敞开的门口，正好看到亚典波罗怒气冲冲地站在杨威利面前，“我叫你滚出去，你没听见吗？”

“你觉得我滚出去，就能改变你的配饰搭配错了的事实吗？如果你不相信我，我可以找来画册给你看，我说的才符合史实。”

“一个配角身上的小配饰，就算搭配错了又有什么关系？杨威利，你才来这个剧院一周，把自己当成什么人了？”

“上了舞台，尽量为观众呈现完美，这不是应当的吗？在可以做到正确的情况下，何必留下一个错误呢？”

卡介伦注意到亚典波罗气得浑身发抖，这不是他第一次跟杨威利发生冲突了，他也清楚，今晚吵架的原因绝对不是因为配饰。

“杨威利，你散播我的谣言，说我在化妆间看到女朋友跟别人偷情？你恶毒地批评我的演技，我说，你这人怎么一点同情心都没有？真不知道卡介伦为什么会留下你。”

“首先我要澄清，我当时那么说只是比喻，再说，你那场戏演得完全不在状态，我也没有批评错，还有，我都不认识你，我根本不知道你有没有女朋友。”

“你给我滚出去，我不想看到你，我不需要你帮我换衣服。”

“可是，你那样搭配不合理。”

卡介伦看到亚典波罗双手紧握成拳，杨威利虽然身高和体型都不如对方，却丝毫没有怯意，他立刻说，“杨威利，给亚典波罗道歉！”

“经理，我……”

“立刻道歉！”

“对不起，亚典波罗，之前那些话是我不对，不过配饰的问题……”

“够了，”卡介伦打断了杨威利的话，“亚典波罗，今晚服装你自己解决。杨，你出来。”卡介伦带着杨威利走过走廊，“今晚你不用管服装了，去吧台帮忙吧。”

“经理，我没在吧台做过。”

“吧台的工作就是，客人要什么酒，你就给倒出来给客人，这有什么问题吗？”

“当然有问题，如果来的是熟客，可能有习惯爱喝的酒，而我完全不知道情况，万一中场休息期间客人很多，我对酒水又不熟悉，也许会排起长队……”

“杨威利，你能不能少说两句，我不管你这些问题，总之，你立刻给我去吧台，还有，不准被客人投诉，还有，不准偷喝酒。”

***

剧场里，台上的演出正在进行，莱因哈特凑到身旁吉尔菲艾斯耳边说了一声，就悄然走向后门，他在大厅里接完电话，准备回到里面时，看到吧台后面有个人背对吧台面对酒柜，动作鬼鬼祟祟，身上甚至没有穿工作人员的制服。莱因哈特眉头微皱，走向吧台。

杨威利听到走近的脚步声立刻转身。“晚上好，先生，需要来点什么吗？”

先生，莱因哈特很是意外，这个剧场里所有人都会称呼他伯爵，不过这张面孔他没见过，估计是新来的。

“一杯红葡萄酒，谢谢。”莱因哈特说。

杨俯下身在吧台底下寻找，“好的，先生，请稍等一下，这是我第一次来吧台，对这里的酒不熟悉，啊，找到了。”

莱因哈特看着他拿起一个酒瓶和一只空酒杯，刚准备提醒他，他拿的是香槟而不是红葡萄酒，结果已经来不及了。

“噢，抱歉，果然还是拿错了。”杨看着杯子里的酒说，迟疑了一下还是放到了吧台上。

莱因哈特觉得有些好笑，不知道卡介伦经理是怎么想的，打发了一个完全没有经验的人来吧台，此时还没有其他有经验的人来带他。

“没关系，这个也行。”莱因哈特说，从吧台上拿起酒杯时才发现对方用了玻璃杯，这样的话，他就没法把酒端进去喝了，剧院的规定，演出期间只能带纸杯进剧场。莱因哈特打算就在吧台前喝完了再进去，反正他对那个戏兴趣不大，此时上半场正演到一半，大厅里没有其他观众。

“您出来透透气，对吗？真是太明智了，先生，沉闷的剧情，沉闷的空气，非把人憋坏不可。”

莱因哈特端起酒杯，遮挡着自己上扬的嘴角，心想这个人对自己剧场的批评可谓毫不留情，不过莱因哈特愿意听听他的意见，毕竟这部剧莱因哈特是出了钱赞助的，他今晚也是第一次看，虽说报纸上的各种评价都还不错，不过媒体上的评论有很多办法可以显得更加好看一点。

“你看过这个戏？”

“看过，在我来这里工作之前看过一次，很遗憾，当晚的效果太糟糕了，不过，我相信今晚效果肯定会好很多。当然，除了演员有问题，剧本本身也有问题，结构松散，矛盾冲突不够激烈。”

“希望我错过的这一段，没有错过你说的这些缺点。”

“不会错过的，您放心，缺点贯穿始终。”

莱因哈特感觉跟这个人说话，比进去看戏有趣多了，他仰头喝干杯里的酒，刚准备脱口而出记在他账上，突然想起对方并不认识自己，于是摸了摸口袋，幸运的是他今天带着钱包，他拿出钱包发现里面没有零钱，于是掏出里面最小的面额放到吧台上。

“噢，您有零钱吗，先生？我这里找不开，经理没有给我收银柜的钥匙。”

“不用找了。”莱因哈特说。

“这样的话，”杨威利想了想，把剩一半的酒瓶放在吧台上，“您把这半瓶酒拿去吧，先生。”莱因哈特差点笑出声了，简直不知道这人是如何做出这样的反应，“我的意思，多的钱你可以留下当小费。”

“谢谢您，先生，那么，我想您应该不会介意我喝一杯吧，经理派我来这里时，叮嘱我不要偷酒，他不了解我，我在这里是工作，绝对不会偷酒喝的。不过现在这半瓶酒属于您了，先生，我喝一杯，您大概不会介意，对吧？”

“当然，请便。你工作的时候喝酒，没有问题吗？”

杨朝着大厅看了一圈，凑近低声说，“只要您不说，先生，没人会知道我工作时候喝了酒。”

莱因哈特看着杨威利又拿出一个杯子倒了一杯，一口干掉，然后略显失望地说，“这瓶有点走气了。”

莱因哈特迟疑了一下，从吧台上拿起了杨威利坚持递给他的酒瓶，走进来剧场。一回到座位上，莱因哈特直接把酒瓶塞到吉尔菲艾斯手里。

散场后，两人顺着人群往外走，吉尔菲艾斯轻声说，“莱因哈特大人，这半瓶香槟是什么情况，我非得像个酒鬼一样拿着走出去吗？”

莱因哈特没有回答，他目光越过人群看向吧台，却没有看到刚才那颗黑头发的脑袋，吧台后面又换成了他熟悉的服务生，心里稍微有点遗憾，刚才那人没有穿工作服，胸前也没有佩戴名牌，莱因哈特还不知道他叫什么名字。

“吉尔菲艾斯，安排一下，最近再来这里看戏。”

“这个剧还值得再看一遍吗？”

“你要是不喜欢的话，我找米达麦亚来陪我看。”


	2. Chapter 2

华尔特·冯·先寇布走向剧院背后一条街之外的一栋破旧楼房。

昨晚，这一季的最后一场演出结束后，卡介伦经理通知大家，剧院的赞助人莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆伯爵将于次日中午在伯爵府举办一个冷餐会，邀请伊谢尔伦剧院的所有人前去参加。

先寇布听到这个消息深感意外，他知道这出戏在演出期间并没有什么特别之处，也没有造成轰动，他问过卡介伦票房是否有显著增加，回答是仅仅维持着之前尚可的水准。

先寇布清楚伯爵以前没有举办过类似的活动，莫非伯爵是想见剧院的某个人，才把他们所有人都请去的吗？不过，剧院最近并没有新加入年轻漂亮的女演员啊。先寇布懒得继续揣测伯爵的目的，对他而言，无非就是一次社交应酬。先寇布并不讨厌去伯爵府，只不过，为了这个，卡介伦交给他一件稍有点麻烦的事情。

所以，此时他准备去找杨威利。虽说伯爵邀请了剧院所有人，不过卡介伦有些顾虑，决定不让杨威利出席。先寇布对此没有意见，毕竟杨威利刚来剧院一个月，还不算正式人员，不让杨去倒也合情合理，先寇布有意见的是卡介伦让他去通知杨威利。

“一想到告诉他之后，他长篇大论据理力争，我就头疼，再说了，杨威利是你介绍来的，你去听他瞎扯吧。”先寇布想起昨晚卡介伦一副“惹不起我还躲不起”模样就感觉好笑。杨威利加入剧院一个月来，先寇布在剧院里碰到他，只是打个招呼，或是在服装间里聊上几句，也都是工作方面的事。先寇布正好趁这次机会，看看他的新住处，问问他有没有适应费沙的生活。

他爬上顶楼，在门上敲了三遍又等了一会，才听见有人拖着脚过来开门，门缝里亚典波罗一脸困倦，“你一大早来我家干什么？”亚典波罗说完，松开了房门，转身拖着脚步往里走。

先寇布自己打开门进去，轻轻关上门，“你怎么还在睡？中午的冷餐会别迟到了。”

“难得休息，起那么早做什么？你找我有什么事？”

“我不找你，杨威利在吗？”

亚典波罗停下脚步，缓缓转身，一瞬间脸上似乎睡意全无，音量也抬高了不少，“他只是住在我上头的阁楼，我没跟他同居，我怎么知道他在不在？”

先寇布这一刻脑中浮现出了卡介伦阴险的笑脸，他明明知道亚典波罗讨厌杨威利，还故意把杨安排到了这个阁楼上居住。三天前，卡介伦让亚典波罗把阁楼收拾出来，给已经在剧院仓库里住了一个月的杨威利居住，给出的理由就是，亚典波罗的房子也是剧院租下来的，剧院是不会额外花钱再给杨租房子了。面对亚典波罗的再三抗议，卡介伦丢出了你可以自己出去租房子的狠话。先寇布估计，除了省钱的原因之外，卡介伦肯定还有不为人知的恶趣味。

亚典波罗自觉无趣地叹了口气，“你自己上楼去看看吧，”他说完不再理会先寇布，转身走向卧室。

先寇布转向左边的楼梯，走到顶就是阁楼的房门，他敲门后立刻听见里面传来一声，“请进，门开着。”

先寇布推门进去，这间阁楼只有一个房间，天花板从门口朝内急剧倾斜，顶头的墙边摆着一张单人床，中间有一张桌子。杨威利此时正坐房间里唯一的一扇窗户前面宽敞的窗台上，屈起的膝盖上放着一本厚厚的笔记本，手里拿着一支笔，正在写着什么。

先寇布一眼认出了杨威利身上的衣服，那是好几年前他们剧院一出剧的戏服，是一件深蓝色镶金边的斗篷，头上还戴了一个发卡，把稍微有点长的刘海松松地夹在头顶，发卡上的一片白色羽毛随着窗户缝隙透进来的风轻轻抖动。

先寇布感觉杨威利就像是变了个人，不再是第一次见到他时的那种邋遢模样，也不是平常身穿工作服在剧院里上班时的模样，此时，这间破旧的小阁楼仿佛成了他的舞台。不过，先寇布只是平静地说了一句，“你把剧院的这些破烂都捡回来了？”

杨威利转头对着他灿然一笑，把笔夹在笔记本里合起本子搁在身边，他从窗台上跳下来，面对先寇布，张开双臂，“你说我身上这个啊，你瞧，我现在没钱买衣服，卡介伦就让我找几件剧院里以后都用不着的戏服，这一件虽然有点旧了，不过做工可真精良，我把改成了合身的斗篷，在家里穿，方便又保暖。”

先寇布在心里由衷地称赞杨威利的手艺，杨的手艺绝对对得起卡介伦开出的薪水。经过杨修改后的斗篷齐他的大腿，底下的紧身裤只到小腿，露出了纤细白皙的脚踝。先寇布朝着杨威利走过去，路上顺手将一个纸包放到桌子上，他走到杨的面前，轻轻扶着他的胳膊肘，把他的胳膊往上抬了一点，“沉肩，胳膊再往上抬一点，背收一下，这样好多了，转个圈我看看。”

杨威利保持着被纠正过的姿势转了个圈，双臂立刻垂到身侧，“保持你说的这种姿势，好累啊。”

“你没有训练过体态，保持这种不熟悉的姿势肯定会觉得累。要知道演员在舞台上的表演，每一个动作都需要花力气去表演，所以，我想你也许不该过于苛责亚典波罗的表演。”

“嗯，听你这样一说，这点我以前确实欠考虑，虽说你们演员平时都有很多的训练，不过在舞台上表演的的几个小时，依然会消耗巨大的体力。”

“你不想试试演戏吗？”先寇布退到桌边仅有的一把椅子上坐下。

杨双手一撑，又坐到窗台上，两条腿轻轻晃荡着。“我吗？完全没有想过，我不会演戏，表演这种东西，相当需要控制力，而这正是我所缺乏的，我很难控制自己的，就更别提影响别人了。”

“影响别人？”

“我想想该怎么表达，这么说吧，你知道信息素，对吧？”杨威利没有等先寇布回答，自顾自接着说下去，“在舞台上，演员彼此之间的影响，就如同信息素起作用……”

“等等，等等，”先寇布迫不及待打断了杨威利，“你一定要用这么奇怪的比喻来解释吗？听你这话，我简直快把舞台想象成了一个大型乱交的场所。”

“我只是用了个比喻，你自己想歪了别来怪我。不过，好吧，我尽量表达得不让你想歪。你肯定清楚，舞台上的表演并非越使劲就越好，范围之内的兴奋，能调动自己和对手的情绪，可是一旦过度，也许自己会觉得表演得畅快淋漓，但是对对手的刺激可能就起到了反作用，使对手跟你一起失控。我了解自己，我很难控制自己的情绪，假如我这样一个未知数上了台，也会使得跟我对戏的对手成为未知数，充满未知数的演出完全可以成为灾难。所以，我不会考虑登台表演。”

先寇布微微点头，他正想把亚典波罗从楼下喊上来，听听杨威利说话，如果亚典波罗知道了杨威利对自己剖析就跟他对别人一致无二的话，可能心中的怒气能泄掉一大半吧。他还没来得及说点什么，杨又继续说话了。

“昨晚的演出我看了，从头到尾看了，躲在后门里面看的，你千万别告诉卡介伦，他肯定会骂我的。不提这个，我想说的是，我要收回一个月前我去退票时，对卡介伦说的话。”

“我不会出卖你的，你当时说了什么？”先寇布轻笑着说。

“当时我说，就算换个演技精湛的演员也救不了这出戏。”

先寇布心里小小的咯噔了一下，看来此时无可避免了，话题终于扯到他的头上了。他从见到杨的第一面，就了解他的说话方式，这一个月来，剧院里的人也有些流言，可以说杨威利并不怎么受欢迎，先寇布倒也不是听不得人家的批评，只是，毕竟他是专业的演员，而杨威利是个言语刻薄的门外汉，他确实有点不想听他接下来的话。

“昨晚你的演出精彩绝伦，真的，先寇布，你救了这出戏，我全程都被你吸引了，不，你虽然光彩夺目，但是你并没有掩盖其他角色，你让我注意到了所有的演员，所有的表演。你恰到好处的拿捏，赋予了角色细微的性格，那些是我在读剧本时所没有体会到的，没错，我已经读过剧本，两遍。最关键的是，你是全场的英雄，你精准地情绪着自己的情绪，并且精准地影响着跟你搭戏的每个配角，只要他们稍有脱出，都会立刻被你的拽回来，你带动着场上每个人，呈现出了最完美的表演。你谢幕的时候，我差点忍不住冲上舞台拥抱你，感谢你。”

先寇布彻底愣住了，他感觉内心涌上一股热流，想起小时候祖父第一次带他去剧场看戏，他看到美轮美奂的舞台上，那些人们笑着哭着相爱着争吵着，长大后他成为了演员，可是自从他第一次登上舞台，后来十几年的时间，他似乎已经渐渐忘记了内心的某些感动，演戏对他而言成了谋生的手段，他当然经常听到赞美，然而杨威利的一番话，先寇布内心似乎涌起了很久都不涌起的感动。

先寇布站起来，展开双臂，对着杨说，“我很高兴接受你迟到的感谢，你现在可以拥抱我。”

杨威利坐在窗台上没有动，眉头微蹙，一脸惊讶，“昨晚，我想拥抱的是谢幕时候的你，是刚刚在舞台上为我呈现了完美演出的你，昨晚你就是角色本身，带着我有了两个多小时难忘体验，先寇布，很多情绪都是有时效的，你说，我现在为什么要拥抱你？”

先寇布感觉自己咬紧了牙关，他承认杨的这句话没错，很多情绪都是有时效的，刚刚杨威利的那番话，先寇布甚至恍然以为那是他的崇拜者，在前戏时对他的讨好，他差点忍不住冲上前拥抱杨威利，结果转瞬之间，他恨不得一拳揍上杨威利那张脸。

先寇布垂下的双手一时不知道如何摆放，干脆拿起桌上自己带来的纸包，从里面取出一瓶白兰地，他拧开瓶盖。

“等等！”杨威利突然大喊。

可惜为时已晚，先寇布已经扭开了瓶盖，“怎么，你不喜欢白兰地？”

“啊，太可惜了，我喜欢白兰地，不过，我最近没钱，你拿来的这瓶酒，我想可以拿去送给亚典波罗，毕竟，我搬过来几天还没有送他合适的见面礼。”

“我送你的东西，你就直接打算转送出去？”

“你送给我的东西，就属于我了，我当然可以随意处置自己的东西。”

先寇布对着他翻了个白眼，从桌上一个木盘子里，拿起两个倒扣着的玻璃杯，倒了两杯酒，自己端起一杯，另一杯往桌子前面推了一点。“他那么讨厌你，你还要送他东西吗？”

“我又不讨厌他，毕竟现在搬过来了，以后还是有不少地方需要麻烦他的，这里比仓库好多了，至少有窗户，我可不想被人赶出去。”

先寇布看着窗外透进来的晨光之下杨威利白皙的脸庞，仔细看看，好像有点太白了。“你是不是瘦了，最近有没有好好吃饭？”

“哎，能看出来吗？”杨威利双手按着自己的脸颊，“最近的确没怎么吃饭，谁知道工资居然这么少？”

“卡介伦没告诉过你，给你开多少工资吗？”先寇布疑惑地问。

“他说了，但我没想到居然这么少，我慢慢发现，费沙的物价比海尼森贵了不少，再加上，我拿到钱就忍不住买书了，就没剩多少钱吃饭了。”

先寇布伸手掏出钱包，“需要我借你点钱吃饭吗？你这样折腾，身体会吃不消的，你已经太瘦了。”

“不用不用，别借钱给我，我拿到手也不会拿去吃饭的，肯定会买书。说到这个，我正想麻烦你一件。我想去二手书店找找书，如果你熟悉周围的话，能不能陪我去？”

“今天不行，我中午要……”

“噢对，我知道，那个什么伯爵的冷餐会。”

“罗严克拉姆伯爵，你已经知道这事了啊。”

“是啊，尤里安激动得要命，昨晚下班时拉着我讲了好久。”

“嗯，杨……”先寇布一时语噻。

“我猜猜，卡介伦不让我去，对吧？今天你来，就是为了这事吧。”

“是的。”

“合情合理，毕竟我刚来剧院，还是从海尼森过来的人，又是去伯爵这种贵族的家里，卡介伦的考虑非常周到，不知根知底的人的确需要多加注意，毕竟万一出了什么事情，他怕是担不起责任啊。”

先寇布暗自叹息一声，杨威利这个人很多时候诚实得叫人难堪。

杨威利从窗台上跳下来，从书架上的一个本子里抽出一张地图，他放到桌子上，端起先寇布刚才倒的酒喝了一口，说，“附近的书店，你帮我标一下吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯驾驶汽车缓缓驶离狮子泉庄园的碎石子车道，他目视前方，轻声对坐在副驾驶上的伯爵说，“莱因哈特大人，这一趟去城里只是小事一桩，我一个人去就足够了，你这样丢下客人不管真的好吗？”

伯爵转头盯着挚友满头火红色的头发，冰蓝色的双眼微微眯起，装出不悦的表情，“吉尔菲艾斯，你这样说就不对了，什么叫我丢下他们不管？我跟他们都一一打过招呼了，厨师、侍者、音乐家也都留在那里，还有，我已经叮嘱过了，他们有任何合理的需求，尽量满足。再者说了，我不在场，他们玩起来更自在。”

“我一直很好奇，莱因哈特大人为什么突然想起在庄园里举办这样一场冷餐会，邀请伊谢尔伦剧院的人全都过来呢？”

“还不都是因为你，吉尔菲艾斯，上次看完戏，我记得我跟你说过，要你再安排一次，结果直到最后一场演完，你都没有安排。”

“莱因哈特大人，最近事情特别多，很多事情无法推掉，这些你都是知道的。”

“是的是的，我知道，”伯爵对着红发友人摆摆手，示意对方无需继续解释，其实这个动作更多是他自己想要摆脱内心一股莫名的焦躁感，上次在剧院吧台遇到的那个人今天并没有出现在冷餐会上，莱因哈特顿时对自己的安排丧失了兴趣。

“对了，吉尔菲艾斯，我还没问你，现在去城里做什么？”

“我中午接到了书店的电话，之前帮安妮罗杰小姐订购的几本书到货了，我去取回来。”

“我姐姐又订了什么书？”

“这次是一些地球古代园林设计方面的。”

“很好，姐姐又有了新兴趣，吉尔菲艾斯，你有时间去帮我找一些古代观赏植物种子，还有花卉杂交之类的书籍，等姐姐开始着手尝试后，我正好送给她。”

“好的，莱因哈特大人，你想得真周到，请放心，我会尽快准备好的。说回冷餐会，莱因哈特大人是不是想见伊谢尔伦剧院的某个人？”

伯爵心里轻叹一声，话题终究还是被扯了回去，不过，他跟吉尔菲艾斯从小一起长大，两人亲密无间，无话不谈，何况，这也不是什么需要保密的事情，“还记得上次看戏时我塞给你的半瓶香槟吗？”

“当然记得，没有包装，我从剧院走到停车场的一路尴尬极了，酒瓶拿在手里不是，塞在口袋里就更不像样了。”

莱因哈特轻笑一声，“是这么回事，当时我出去接了个电话，回来的时候在吧台遇到了一个相当有意思的家伙，他对我批评他们剧院正在上演的戏剧，丝毫不留情面，我点了一杯喝的，身上没有零钱，他也没钱找零，我就说当做小费了，结果他居然塞给我半瓶香槟，给我之前，他还给自己倒出一杯喝掉了。可惜他当时没有佩戴铭牌，我也没问他的名字。”

“从来都是记账的莱因哈特大人，居然给了现金，隐瞒了自己的身份。”红发的年轻人如此评价道。

“我有什么必要刻意隐瞒，只不过他不认识我，我也懒得解释罢了。”莱因哈特稍微思索了一下，假如今天那个人真的去了庄园参加冷餐会，那么也就不需要他自己来报上身份了。那么，现在的情况，下一次如果再剧院又一次相遇，他感觉自己依然不愿意表明，通常的情况，对方并非贵族，要么会敬而远之，要么会巴结。也许就没有上次那种有趣的对话了。

“莱因哈特大人，今天你邀请了剧院的所有人，他却没有露面，伊谢尔伦剧院里真的有这号人吗，他长什么样子？”

“黑头发黑眼睛……”

“黑头发黑眼睛，这样的人在费沙都不多见，莱因哈特大人，你会不会遇到剧院幽灵了？”

“我想，幽灵可不会给自己倒一杯酒喝吧。吉尔菲艾斯，拿完书我们去喝下午茶吧。”

“好啊，我先预定一下。”

“不用了，每次都预定了怪没意思的，今天随便找一家好了。”

吉尔菲艾斯清楚那家书店附近不方便停车，于是把车停在了几条街道之外，两人步行前往他们此行的目的地。

市中心这一片地方剧院云集，他俩要去的那家著名的旧书店就是由一家古老的剧院改建而成，从外面看，无论从那个角度都会将其当成一家剧院，不过进了大门，则是另一番天地了。一楼观众席的座椅均被拆除，摆放着书架，曾经的舞台则布置成了书房的模样，徘徊在书架旁的顾客，如同正在演戏的演员。二楼和三楼的包厢没有完全拆除，但是拆掉了房门，内部则按照原样装修，换上了书架和舒适的沙发。

进门后，吉尔菲艾斯径直走向收银台，莱因哈特低声对他说自己到楼上稍微转一转。

伯爵从大门右手边的铸铁旋转楼梯上到二楼，顺着中间的栏杆往前走，他以前来过这家书店几次，知道那些涉及深藏于他心底的小小兴趣的书籍摆放在什么位置。这家书店平常客人不多，大多顾客都是直接预定，等书到了再来书。有些慕名前来参观的游客，往往也只是随便逛一圈就离开了。莱因哈特走到二楼尽头的包厢外，突然发现里面不是空的。

里面有一个人，将一大本厚重的册子摊开搁在一张单人沙发上，他自己则把用来拿取高层书架上书籍的踩脚凳拖到沙发前坐着。莱因哈特在栏杆旁站了一会儿，注意到那人身体微微前倾，对着沙发上的书看得相当专注，他的双手似乎有些无处安放，从头上抓下一顶深蓝色的贝雷帽，捏在手里揉搓着，脑袋不断地微微左右摇晃，似乎在琢磨着什么。从莱因哈特站着的角度，看到那本摊开的大册子是一本图集，每一页上都有一套精美的礼服，他不由得心里一怔。

伯爵几步走到沙发旁，对着那个人说，“嗨！真巧啊，我们又见面了。”

坐在踩脚凳上的男人猝然抬头，黑色的眼睛瞪大了一点，“嗨！啊，上次剧院的客人！”

“是啊，又碰到你了。我是莱因哈特。”伯爵只报出了自己的名字。

“杨威利，”黑发的男人一边说一边从从踩脚凳上站起来，刚准备伸手，发现手里还抓着贝雷帽，他仓促把帽子戴在头上，戴得有点歪，然后伸出手。

莱因哈特微笑着跟他握手，俯身探头看着摊在沙发上的书，凑近看能看出这一本很有些年头了，难怪杨威利会把书搁在沙发上，自己却坐在踩脚凳上，“你在看什么？”

“古代服饰。”

“哦，你喜欢这个？”

“我们剧院的下一部戏很有可能会是古代背景的剧，哦对了，我是剧院的服装师，当然，目前还在实习阶段，上次在吧台的工作只是临时指派的，虽然，我也会去其他部门打杂，所以，我就想尝试看看设计戏服，今天剧院放假，我正好有空出来找找资料。”

你怎么没去伯爵家参加冷餐会？莱因哈特差点脱口而出，不过他随即想到，假如他提出了这个问题，不就等于亮出了身份，算了，既然现在已经碰到，也没必要多此一举了。“希望你的敬业，能给你的剧院带来更高质量的戏剧。我现在要去跟朋友喝下午茶，你有时间吗，要不要一起来，杨威利？”

“现在吗？已经到了下午茶的时间了？”

“现在快五点了。”

“哎呀，我已经待了这么久啊，完全没有注意到时间，非常感谢你的邀请，莱因哈特，不过，我今天还打算再去其它几家书店看看，下次有机会再一起喝茶吧。”杨威利说完，小心翼翼地合上沙发上的大图册，双手将其捧起来，将其放回书架上。

“这一本，你不买吗？”

杨威利把书搁好后，轻轻拍了拍双手，转身面对伯爵耸了耸肩，“这里的书籍很多都是珍本，价格相当昂贵，我的薪水完全负担不起，我跟经理说起过，他说剧院是绝对不会替我出钱的。算我运气不错，这家书店的老板人不错，我看了好久都没有赶我走。”

“你来了很久吗？”

“是的，我午饭前就过来了，完全没有注意到快到晚饭时间了。”

“你需要找资料的话，还可以去公共图书馆看看，也许会有帮助。”

“好主意，多谢提醒，我先走了，下次见，莱因哈特。”

莱因哈特靠着栏杆，看着杨威利的身影消失在书店门外，他下楼来到收银台，发现吉尔菲艾斯已经拿到书了，两人离开书店朝停车场走去。

“吉尔菲艾斯，说了你可能不信，刚刚我在二楼碰到你所谓的剧院幽灵了。”

“居然不是幽灵，真叫人失望啊！你问了他为什么没去冷餐会吗？”

“我没问。”

“噢，罗严克拉姆伯爵这一次可是刻意隐瞒自己的身份。”

莱因哈特横了自己朋友一眼，“吉尔菲艾斯，我在楼上看到他的时候，他正在专心致志地看着一本书，是一本古代服饰的图册，他盯着图上的裙子看了好久好久。”

吉尔菲艾斯转头盯着伯爵，表情严肃，“莱因哈特大人，你没有说一些不合适的话吧？”

“当然没有，我就是问他在看什么，他说他是剧院的服装师，来书店寻找灵感，不过，我感觉……”

“莱因哈特大人，有些话题千万不要跟陌生人提起……”

“知道了，吉尔菲艾斯，你总是担心我没有分寸，你就别瞎操心了。我本想约他跟我们一起喝下午茶，结果他说还要去其它书店看看，就拒绝了。”

“你要是说出伯爵身份，我敢打赌，你的剧院幽灵肯定不会拒绝。”

“算了，不说这个了，吉尔菲艾斯，你有空了帮我把那本古代服饰图集买下来，送给剧院的杨威利，还有，不用署名了。”

莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯把一袋子书放上汽车的后座，突然看到其中的一本极其惹眼，在一堆封面精美的精装书当中显得格外朴素，他抽出来一看，并不是书，只是一本黑色皮面的笔记本，他把笔记本拿到副驾驶座上，开车后就随手翻阅着。

“这是什么？莱因哈特大人。”

“只是一本笔记本，我猜是书店老板顺手放错了。”

这本厚厚的笔记本，差不多快写满了，里面的文字写得密密麻麻，很多页面上的字迹相当潦草，莱因哈特感觉这个笔记本的主人，在很多时候写字的速度赶不上大脑转动的速度。有些页面上还画着一些速写的服装设计草图。

莱因哈特翻到笔记本的扉页，正中间写着一行字，“宇宙是一个剧场，历史是一部没有作者的剧曲。”扉页上没有署名，不过莱因哈特稍微拉开黑色的皮封面，在被遮挡的位置露出四个很小的字母：YANG。

“我知道这本笔记本是谁的了，”莱因哈特对红发友人宣布。

吉尔菲艾斯立刻准备掉转方向盘，“那我们现在就把笔记本送回书店去吧。”

“好，”莱因哈特脱口而出，不过转瞬之间他打消了这个念头，“不，我是说，不急，吉尔菲艾斯，现在不着急送回去，下次再说吧。”

红发的年轻人于是继续开车，朝着他们下一个目的地，按照伯爵的意思，随便找个地方喝下午茶。莱因哈特继续翻阅着这本笔记本，随手翻到一段不容易辨认的字迹，但他能看出来，这是一段相当大胆的描写。

伯爵清楚自己会把笔记本还给杨威利，不过在此之前，他想看看里面究竟写了些什么。


	4. Chapter 4

“这位伯爵是个什么样的人？”坐在副驾驶上的杨威利问。

“这位伯爵，罗严克拉姆伯爵，你见到他之后，最好一句话都不要说，去了藏书室就抓紧时间找书借书，然后你俩就算大功告成，可以打道回府了。”

杨威利转头看着先寇布一边开车一边惟妙惟肖地说出这句话，他抬起双手轻拍几下，会心地微笑着说，“精彩精彩！不过，卡介伦经理怎么没直接跟我说呢？”

先寇布长舒一口气，依然难以排遣胸中的憋闷之情，卡介伦那只老狐狸，最近把什么麻烦事都扔给他，今天突然打电话把他叫到剧院，把杨威利塞到他车上。叫先寇布感觉不悦的倒不是因为仅仅间隔一周时间，就要又一次造访狮子泉庄园，而是这次登门借书，卡介伦自己都没说提前叮嘱一下杨威利需要注意的事项，而是对着先寇布一通抱怨之后，还嘱咐他千万管住杨威利的那张嘴，最好两人这一趟不要空手而归。

“他懒得听你说话。杨，你一直都这么喜欢说话吗？”

“嗯，怎么说呢，我家是开裁缝铺的，我跟你说过，你记得吧。裁缝的活儿繁琐得很，大多数时候又只是单调的重复，来铺子里帮忙的人们坐在一起干活的时候，嘴就不会停，毕竟只是动手太无聊了。我从小就听他们说话，他们的话题主要是家长里短，不过，你千万别小看家长里短，有时候也会出现惊心动魄的事情，在家的时候，一般轮不到我说话，但是这个习惯算是沾染上了，我独处的时候，大概也会自言自语吧。”

“如此说来，他们闲聊的家长里短激发了你创作剧本的灵感。”

“我想在很大程度上可以这么说，他们都对我挺好的，由着我坐在他们当中看书或是写写画画，由着我偷懒。”

先寇布笑了起来，这个人倒是不介意说自己懒。“不过，你的手艺还挺不错的。”

“你会这样想，是因为你没见过真正好的手艺。不说这个，我听到人们讲述他们自己的故事，讲述亲戚邻居的故事，添油加醋，以讹传讹，于是我也想写出自己的故事。我记得有这样一句台词，‘什么能让人们团结起来？是故事。一个好的故事堪称世上最强大的力量。’我也想写出强有力的故事，深刻的对话。等我写出了自己满意的剧本，就会由先寇布先生将其呈现在世人眼前。”

“你凭什么觉得我一定会出演你写的剧本呢？你现在既没有名气，又没有作品。”

“比起剧本的质量，你更看重剧作家的名气吗？”

“倒也不能这么说。”

“那么看来，这只是我的一厢情愿啊，我以为你肯定会演，毕竟，多多少少也算是我为你量身打造，虽说到目前为止，我只看过你演的一部剧一个角色，不过我们之间的交流也不算少了，好吧，这一点也是我的个人感觉，我觉得我多少有些把握，能写出最大程度发挥你的优势角色，英俊的容貌，魁梧挺拔的身姿，富有感染力的动作，撩拨观众心旌的嗓音……”

先寇布上一次听到杨威利的夸赞时，结结实实大吃了一惊，此时他听到这一连串的评价，心中依然激起了异样的感觉，只不过有了之前的经验，他立刻控制住了自己的反应，不会再表现出毫无必要的惊讶。在他看来，杨威利这个人充满未知，尽管此人直率的表达常常令周围的人感到尴尬，但先寇布却忍不住纵容他，仿佛只是为了满足自己的好奇心，想看看这个人到底会闹到什么程度。

杨威利还在滔滔不绝，先寇布朝副驾驶座斜睨一眼，注意到杨那双乌黑的大眼睛，此时明亮得就像在闪光，先寇布之前不止一次注意到，现在回想起来，这些光亮不像火焰，尽管可以感觉到他的大脑正在燃烧，然而从漆黑的眸子里透露出来的并非炙热的火焰，而是犹如星光，是那种宇宙深处爆炸的星星，很久很久之后才会被人们看到，所以，当先寇布看到的时候，已经无从得知杨的脑子里到底想的是哪一件事情了。也许只是某个碎片，不过先寇布相信，这些支离破碎的东西，终有一日在杨威利的努力下，会拼成完整的作品。

先寇布收回思绪，听到杨威利继续说，“……比如说，可以让你的角色有着超长的年龄跨度，垂垂暮年，儿孙满堂，却众叛亲离，在孤独与悔恨之中绝望地咽气；又或是英年早逝，以为如英雄般战死沙场，结果却发现战斗的理由简直可笑，不过是阴差阳错的自相残杀。”

“这就是你所谓的为我量身打造吗？你不觉得自己的设定有点太过残酷了吗？”

“不觉得，角色的性格越丰满，你发挥的空间就越大。”

“不过，眼下最实际的问题是，你连一部完成的作品都没有。”

“的确如此，我现在时间完全不够用，卡介伦经理给我安排了好多事情，我根本没办法安静下来写作，还有，拿到手的钱实在是太少了，我爸有句话说的一点都没错，‘金钱是不容忽视的！’。还有，最悲惨的一个事实，就算你愿意出演我写的剧本，恐怕一时半会也很难有机会了。”

“你打算放弃写剧本了吗？”

“当然不是，我肯定不会放弃的。只是，我的笔记本丢了，那一本笔记本是我好几年来的累积，现在全没了。”

“笔记本丢了？怎么丢的？”

“就是上周的事，你们去伯爵家参加冷餐会的那天，你来我家时，我请你在地图上标出了几家书店的位置，后来我就按着地图上的位置去了，我在其中一家，遇到了一个朋友……”

“你这么快就已经在这里交到朋友了？”

“好吧，是我表述不准确，大概也算不上朋友，他是来剧院看过戏的客人，那一晚亚典波罗生了好大的气，死活不让我帮他调整配饰，卡介伦就安排我去了吧台，然后我就碰到那个人，上周在书店我又碰到他了，他说请我去喝下茶，不过当时天色不早了，我还想着多逛几家书店……”

“那个请你喝下午茶的人跟你丢笔记本有关系吗？”

“应该没关系，当时跟他道别后，我离开书店时太匆忙了，结果晚上回到家里我才注意到我的笔记本不见了，老实说，我根本想不起来丢在哪里了。”

“你当天只去了几家书店，对吗？”

“是的，那天我没去别的地方，所以我想很大的概率还是丢在书店里了，第二天，我又去了那几家书店问了一遍，可惜没人捡到笔记本，所以，我估计是找不回来了。”

“你的笔记本上有没有写你的名字或者地址？如果写了的话，我想要是被好心人捡到，会给你送回来的。”

“地址肯定没写，但我不记得有没有写名字了，印象中好像没有写过。”

杨威利仰头靠着后座，双手垫在脑后，闭上了双眼。先寇布突然涌起一股不详的预感，这家伙丢失的不是别的东西，不是书籍，而是一本记录着一个人思想的笔记本，他开口时不由自主地提高了音量，“杨，你的本子里都写了些什么？”

“嗯，这一本是我最重要的一本笔记本，里面记录的内容太多太杂了，有我的读书笔记，我的灵感，练习的台词，总之我认为值得记录的东西我都会写下来，还有，来到这里加入剧院之后，我还写了你。”

“我可以问问，你写了我什么吗？”

“性爱！”

先寇布差点被自己的口水呛到，然后他想起来了，两人相识的第一天晚上，杨威利就说过，他要写性爱与失意的生活，“你都写了些什么？不会是写我和你吧？”

“我当然是写你和美女了，不过，既然你提到了这个，看来剧院里关于你的流言也不够全面，以后我可以拓展一下你男女通吃，不过首先声明一下，我没兴趣写我自己。”

先寇布内心的不安正在聚积，此时不是瞎扯的时候，他没有转头，视线依然盯着前方道路，不过语气严肃了很多，“我问你，你在笔记本里有没有明确写到剧院的名字。”

“我没有写过剧院的名字，但我写了你的名字，只写了你的名，华尔特，没有写姓，毕竟是你的情人对你的称呼，你不会介意吧？”

“我不介意，现在这些都没有关系，我问你，杨威利，你的笔记本里有没有涉及政治？别着急回答，仔细想一想。”

“好吧，我想想，嗯，专门写的肯定没有，不过剧本的片段，角色或多或少会有所谈及，毕竟，这是所有人都躲不开的问题。”

听到杨威利这样的回答，先寇布悬着的心反而放了下来，倒不如说，事到如今也只能走一步看一步了，卡介伦没说错，先寇布的的确确惹了个麻烦，一开始就不该随随便便把这个家伙弄进剧院，如今万一出了什么岔子，剧院的几十号人都要跟着遭殃。不过，也许幸运之神眷顾着他们，杨威利的笔记本上没有任何足以表明身份的东西，也许那个本子早就烂在垃圾堆里了。

汽车朝着北郊疾驰而去，车内的沉默蔓延了好一阵，杨威利终于忍不住又一次开口了，“先寇布，今晚可以麻烦你一件事吗？”

“什么？”

“你家有浴缸，对吧？我们认识的第一晚，我在你家客厅住的那晚，我看到浴室里有个浴缸，今晚回去后，我能不能去你家泡个澡啊？我实在太怀念浴缸了。”

“怎么，亚典波罗不让你用浴室吗？”

“不是，我们那边浴室的淋浴只有冷水，平时冲澡没问题，但是，我还挺喜欢泡澡的，泡澡可以激发灵感。”

“你自己去公共澡堂啊。”

“有这个闲钱，我还不如买茶买酒呢。”

“我家里不方便。”

“那就等哪天你家没人的时候我再去吧，可以吗？”

“哪天都不方便。”话一出口，先寇布有点后悔自己撒谎了，他知道杨威利肯定听说过他流传在外的评价，虽说传闻其实有点夸张，他的床上并非每天都有人，不过有人的次数倒也的确不少。然而，此时此刻，他却突然体会到了卡介伦几天前闲聊的一番话的深意了，在此之前，他自己完全没有注意到，近一个月来，他按时去剧院，对演出也更加上心了，在家里闲来无事时会看看剧本，好几次有人约他，他想都没想，就以各种理由拒绝了。

此时他想通了，开车时一直感觉到的憋闷情绪根本不是郁积在胸腔，而是更靠下的位置，他决定，今晚回城后，找个情人来家里。

先寇布把车停在狮子泉庄园碎石子车道尽头，两人下车后走向等在门口的红发年轻人，先寇布对吉尔菲艾斯说明来意后，介绍了杨威利，他注意到吉尔菲艾斯的表情稍显有些惊讶，不过旋即恢复了温柔热切的表情，不过他不动声色地打量着杨威利。

红发年轻人领着两人进门后穿过长长的走廊，再走上楼梯，走向位于二楼南边的藏书室，吉尔菲艾斯对先寇布说，伯爵此时有些急事需要处理，等他忙完后就会过来。

带两人进入藏书室后，吉尔菲艾斯就站在门口，杨威利快速扫过一排排书架，然后走上几步台阶，走到藏书室的后部。

先寇布注意到，杨威利进门之后，一路上东张西望，好奇地打量着墙壁上悬挂的绘画挂毯，走廊里拜访的雕塑和装饰。虽然杨威利身上只是穿着剧院的工作服，走在这样一个地方，他似乎丝毫不会流露出尴尬与胆怯，反而他周身似乎散发出一种柔和的气场，轻易消解着周围的一切。

先寇布在靠近门口的沙发上坐了一会，然后也站起来慢慢在书架之间转悠，他发现这段时间，杨威利始终保持的沉默，完全沉浸在了书籍的世界里。大约半小时后，伯爵大步跨进藏书室敞开的房门，还把一直站在外面的红发年轻人拉了进来。

先寇布刚准备走到杨威利身边，带他过去跟伯爵打招呼，结果却看到杨从一个书架后面探出来头，喊了一句，“嗨，莱因哈特！”


	5. Chapter 5

“嗨，莱因哈特！真巧啊，又见面了。”杨威利从一个书架后面探出头喊道。

杨威利的声音轻快又意外，先寇布听到只觉得心一沉，他没有驻足反而三步并作两步快速来到杨身边，冲着伯爵的方向礼貌地说，“抱歉，阁下，失礼了，这位是我的新同事杨威利。”他抬起一只手按着杨威利的后背，稍稍用力让对方跟自己一起往前走。

杨威利侧过头扬起脸，纳闷地注视着先寇布的眼睛，先寇布没有说话，只是稍稍瞪大双目，眉头微蹙，传递出一个“闭嘴！”的眼色，好在杨威利收到了信息。

走向藏书室门口的一小段路，先寇布满脑子都是杨威利的那句“又见面了。”他留意到罗严克拉姆伯爵亦是一脸讶异，身边的红头发年轻人先是迷惑不解，不过随即恍然大悟，目光却始终不曾离开伯爵的脸。

先寇布带着杨威利来到距离伯爵两步的之外停下，他等待片刻发现杨威利没有任何反应，于是按在杨后背的手又一次着力。杨清了清喉咙，然后开口说道，“抱歉，阁下。”先寇布垂下手，仅仅转动眼珠打量着在场的几个人，杨威利和伯爵的神色看起来明显互相认识，可是叫人不解的是，杨怎么会不清楚伯爵的身份呢？然而此刻不容许先寇布胡乱猜想，当然更不方便直接跟杨威利交头接耳。

伯爵旋即收起了脸上的惊讶之色，俊美的面容换上了礼貌的微笑，他对着杨威利微微颔首致意，耀眼的金发随之轻轻抖动，然后转向先寇布说，“欢迎二位来到庄园，请无需拘束，继续找书去吧！”

先寇布立刻会意伯爵此时没空接待他们，于是他对着伯爵微微欠身，然后转身，又一次抬手按着杨威利的后背，带着杨往藏书室后部的书架走去，等他俩回到之前所在的书架后面，先寇布从书架上的缝隙看过去，竖起耳朵仔细聆听。

伯爵呆在原地片刻，迟疑不决，似乎正在思考是继续留在这间藏书室里，还是把朋友拉到门外，最终是红发年轻人打破了沉默。吉尔菲艾斯稍稍俯身，凑近伯爵轻声询问，“莱因哈特大人，是有什么事吗？”

伯爵闻言转身，面对朋友说，“是的，现在事情有些急，姐姐明天出席宴会的礼服今天送来了，接收的人疏忽大意忘了检查，刚刚姐姐发现送来的礼服尚未完成，吉尔菲艾斯，我现在需要你立刻进城去一趟，把礼服送去店子里请师傅完成最后的修改。”

吉尔菲艾斯抬手看表，忧心忡忡地说，“莱因哈特大人，眼下已临近晚饭时间，等我进城后恐怕店铺早已关门了。”

“店子肯定都关门了，吉尔菲艾斯，你去店铺敲门，把师傅从床上喊起来，如果他不在店子里，就去家里找，多跑几家，不管怎样一定要找到人连夜完成，我可不希望姐姐穿着旧裙子去参加宴会。”

“好的，莱因哈特大人，我一定不会让安妮罗杰小姐失望的。”红发的年轻人说完，准备朝门口走去。

先寇布突然涌起一股不详的预感，他回头看到身后的杨威利，发现正如他所料，并没有像之前那样专注地寻找书架上的书，而是跟他一样仔细聆听伯爵说话。他刚打算走进阻止杨威利可能会乱说话，结果来不及了，杨又一次把脑袋探出书架，“嗯，伯爵，呃，阁下，如果可以的话，能让我看看礼服吗？”

杨威利这时的语气没有了之前的轻快，反而染上了一丝犹豫，先寇布不清楚这是杨对自己手艺缺乏自信，还是因为突然发现了伯爵的身份无所适从，根据他对杨的了解，他更倾向于后者。

杨威利走到书架之间，金发红发两位年轻人的视线齐刷刷落到了杨的身上。杨威利立刻接着说，“我是剧院的服装师，不过目前还在实习。”先寇布此时也顾不得许多，他走到杨威利身边，凑到杨的耳边低声说，“你不可以插手这事，万一搞砸了，就麻烦了。”杨转头对着他微微一笑，没有说话，伸手在他前臂上轻拍两下。

“我想起来了，你说起过，担任剧院的服装师，”伯爵爽快地说，红发的年轻人也俯身凑到伯爵耳边低声说了些什么，伯爵只是微笑着摆手，他接着说，“那么杨先生，请随我来，如果你能处理的话，今晚就麻烦你留在庄园里，吉尔菲尔斯，你给先寇布先生安排一间客房。”

先寇布目送杨威利跟着伯爵走出了藏书室，他只能暗自祈祷，杨威利最好别惹出什么麻烦。

***

莱因哈特领着杨威利穿过长长的走廊，走向位于翼楼的缝纫室，莱因哈特着实没有预料到会是这样的方式让杨威利知道他的伯爵身份，一路上他注意到身边的杨威利始终直视着前方，有几次转头嘴唇轻启，却欲言又止，最后轻咬着下嘴唇。他说，“你今天的话好少。”

“因为卡介伦经理特地叮嘱过，让我最好一句话都不要说，”杨威利终于开口了，然后匆匆忙忙地又加了一句，“伯爵阁下。”

莱因哈特忍俊不禁，“怎么会有这么奇怪的叮嘱？”

“经理总是非常头疼我说话，嫌我说话太多了，你，噢您在吧台买酒的那次，还有书店的那次，我好像都说了不少话。嗯，阁下。”

“你不用紧张，没有旁人的时候，敬称就省了吧。”

“我不是紧张，只是一下子好不习惯这样的称呼，老实说，我都不知道怎么喊才对。”

两人来到缝纫室，礼服已经送到了，摆在桌子上。杨威利打开纸盒，小心翼翼地取出礼服，铺在房间中间一张宽大的桌子上，仔细检查了一番，然后说，“这家店师傅手艺真好，只是把没有完成的衣服就送到客人手里，这个失误实在是太砸招牌了。我检查过了，最后一次修改所需要的尺寸已经测量过了，需要调整的地方也都画出了记号，别好了别针，放心，莱因哈特，这件礼服我可以处理，不过，我想我恐怕无法完全做到一模一样，不过好在剩下几处都是穿上身后不容易看到的位置，我仔细一点，应该可以蒙混过关。”

莱因哈特听他这样说松了口气，还注意到杨威利完全专注检查衣服时，已经放松下来了，似乎自己都没有注意到喊了莱因哈特的名字。“你能做真的是帮了我的大忙，我知道我的要求有些强人所难，不过明早之前你可以弄完吗？”

“当然，我估计用不了太长时间，当然也不是很快就能完成，我想我最好马上开始。”

于是，莱因哈特留下杨威利一个人在缝纫室里完成礼服，他吩咐人记得把晚饭送去给杨威利。

晚上回到房间，莱因哈特想起吉尔菲艾斯反复表达自己的不安和反对，还认为莱因哈特的决定太过轻率，对此他完全可以理解。他相信吉尔菲艾斯可靠的办事能力，即便时间紧迫，也一定会在城里找到裁缝修改好。

然而，莱因哈特却仅仅听到了一个陌生人的自告奋勇，就决定请杨威利修改姐姐的礼服，而他对杨的手艺完全不知，这个决定确实太过轻率。只是莱因哈特似乎并不像自己的朋友那么担心，甚至可以说有些放心。

大概是因为看过杨威利笔记本的缘故吧，莱因哈特想，自从上周从书店拿回老板错放进袋子里的笔记本后，他闲来无事还有睡前会翻看一些，可惜里面大多字迹潦草，记录的内容又过于琐碎，非常影响阅读，当然，莱因哈特知道，个人的笔记本毕竟不是出版的书籍，只是笔记本的主人用来备份自己的想法，难以阅读倒也合情合理。不过，莱因哈特依然从只言片语之间收集到了不少比较重要的信息。也许正是如此，让他做出了看似轻率的决定。

想到这里，莱因哈特准备找出笔记本明天拿过去还给杨威利，然而，在他翻找了往常存放的位置，却怎么都找不到那本笔记本了。莱因哈特并不是随便扔东西的人，但他还是翻找了床上枕头底下，桌子的抽屉，甚至打开酒柜检查了一番，到处都没有。他卧室里的东西，仆人是绝对不会随便拿走的，他刚准备去问问奥贝斯坦，随即转念一想，如果笔记本真的从他的卧室里不翼而飞，那么最有可能拿走的人就是这位伯爵府的主管了吧。

莱因哈特打消了今晚就找到笔记本的想法，假如奥贝斯坦有什么目的，那就不如等到他来找自己。莱因哈特遗憾地想，这一次无法把笔记本还给杨威利。

莱因哈特早早就醒了，发现时针还没有指到六点，他惦记着姐姐今天需要穿的礼服，也惦记辛苦了一晚的杨威利，于是起床套上一件睡袍就出门了，大宅里还是一片沉睡未醒的状态。他来到缝纫室门口轻叩两声，等待了片刻，倾听里面没有任何动静，于是轻轻打开门走了进去。一眼就看到姐姐的新礼服挂在桌前的半身木制模特的身上，看起来已经完成了。

房间里窗帘没有关闭，熹微的晨光透进来，桌上散乱着一些线头、布料和工具，靠近门口的一张小圆桌上，摆放着已经空了的餐盘和酒杯。杨威利和衣躺在房间里仅有的一张不长的双人沙发上，双腿蜷缩，头枕着自己的胳膊。

莱因哈特轻手轻脚地走到沙发前，叫了两声，杨威利没有反应，于是他伸手拍了拍杨的肩膀，杨威利口中咕哝着准备在沙发上翻身，却被沙发背挡住了翻不过去，索性坐了起来，睡眼惺忪地看着面前的人，含含糊糊地说，“莱因哈特？”

“抱歉，这么早就喊醒你。”

“噢，”杨威利揉揉眼睛，“礼服我已经完成了。”

“你做了很久吗？”

“还好吧，跟我预计的时间差不多，我大概睡了两三个小时。”

“你饿不饿？想吃点东西吗？”

“我想泡个澡，这个房间好热，我干活的时候出了一身汗，要是方便的话，我想泡个澡。”

莱因哈特会心一笑，杨的这句话实在是太意外了，他带着杨威利来到一间没人使用的客房，给浴缸放水的时候，他到厨房取了一些吃的。等他回来，看到杨威利已经躺在浴缸里了，浴缸中间横着一块充当桌子的木板。莱因哈特把盛满了奶酪、腌肉和涂抹着鱼子酱的面包片的大餐盘放在木板上，然后倒了两杯红葡萄酒，递给杨威利一杯。

“刚刚还没注意，泡到水里就发现真的有点饿了。”杨威利往嘴里塞了一块面包片。

看着杨威利在水里怯意的面容，安静的房间里只有轻柔的水声，窗外的朝阳渐渐点亮房间，莱因哈特喝了一口酒说，“你喜欢泡澡吗？”

“是啊，我挺喜欢的，热水能够放松身体，更容易激发灵感，可惜好久都没有泡过了，我住的地方没有热水。”

“激发灵感，创作剧本的灵感吗？”话刚刚出口，莱因哈特就后悔了，他想起来关于创作剧本的事情是他在杨威利的笔记本里看到的，两次见面，杨威利好像并没有提到过。

“是的，创作的灵感，我跟你说过吗？哎呀，看来卡介伦经理对我的叮嘱一点都不过分，我说得好像是有点太多了，”杨威利有些不好意思地抬手抓了抓脑后的头发。“我现在虽然在剧院做着杂事，不过我想要写出剧本，在剧院里演出。”

莱因哈特在心里舒了一口气，幸好杨威利记不清自己到底说过什么话。“那么你的进展如何？有完成的作品吗？”

“我现在还没有完成的剧本，刚来剧院这段时间有太多事情要做，真正能静下心来写作的时间太少了。”

莱因哈特突然有了个想法，他拿起酒瓶往自己杯子又倒了一杯，然后伸手给杨威利的杯子里也加了一些，放下酒瓶后他说，“我挺期待看到你的作品，不过你现在的工作和生活的环境，恐怕并不利于你的创作，我有想法，我给你提供一个住处，风景不错，很安静，会有最基本的仆人和厨子，你不需要再工作了，可以完全安静下来创作，还可以随时泡澡，等你写出了剧本，就拿到剧院去看看是否适合演出？你觉得如何呢，杨威利？”

莱因哈特看到杨威利盯着手里的酒杯，迟迟没有回答，他又接着说，“你不需要立刻回答我，我的提议一直为你保留，你什么时候想好了就来找我。”莱因哈特说完，伸出手中的酒杯，碰了碰杨手里的酒杯，两人都默默喝完了杯里的酒。

就在这时，客房房门响起轻叩声，听到节奏独特的敲门声，莱因哈特已经知道门外是谁了。他对杨威利说了一句“失陪。”便走向房门，果然门口站着奥贝斯坦，莱因哈特走到门外轻轻带上房门。

“什么事？”

“阁下，请您回房。”

“我现在有客人……”

“我会送他们离开，请您回房。”

莱因哈特注意到宅子里人们开始起床活动了，此时他身穿睡袍在客房这边的确不怎么像样，于是也不再过多纠缠，只对奥贝斯坦说了一句，“藏书室里的任何书，他们有需要的，都可以借走。”

“是，阁下。”

莱因哈特没有再进去客房，他直接走向自己的房间。


	6. Chapter 6

先寇布在家里做了一会儿运动，然后去冲澡。微凉的水从莲蓬头洒下，先寇布看到角落里的浴缸想到了杨威利，上周他带杨威利去伯爵家借书的路上，杨说起过要来他家借浴缸，然而一周过去了，杨并没有来过。也许是先寇布当时说自己家里哪天都不方便的缘故，不过他不觉得随口一说就能阻止杨威利。

先寇布近来正在准备新剧，还没到排练的阶段，用不着每天去剧院，他有点好奇，不知道杨威利是否每天还需要去剧院上班，工作是否依然被卡介伦安排得满满当当。如果杨威利也有机会休假，是会跑到外面去熟悉这个陌生的城市，还是窝在阁楼的窗台上写剧本，就像先寇布之前去看到过的那次一样。

半个月前，上一部戏还没有结束的那段时间，先寇布每天在剧院里都会碰到杨威利，大多数时候，他只是打个招呼，随口聊几句工作上的事情，有时候他明显感觉到杨威利似乎想要多说几句，他却总是不着痕迹地脱身了。他不喜欢在剧院里跟杨聊天，也许是因为他俩每次交谈时话题发展的方向，总是轻易脱出先寇布的掌控，他讨厌这种不确定的感觉。

不过，他在剧院里还是经常留意着杨的举动，发现杨威利说自己常常偷懒一点都不假，杨经常窝在服装间最里面的角落，捧着一本书，或是抱着一个笔记本写写画画。

先寇布关掉淋浴，滴滴答答的水声中，他听见客厅的收音机传来模模糊糊的歌声：

_事情怎么变成这样？_  
_过去的我不会为情所困，_  
_我身经百战，我逢场作戏，_  
_他却让我不知所措……_

先寇布裹了一条浴巾，来到客厅，收音机里的歌儿正好唱到最后一句， _“我是那样爱他。”_ 他伸手关掉收音机，想起来这是某个音乐剧里的一首歌，讲的是地球古代的一个宗教人物。这时候他听见了敲门声。他打开门发现杨威利站在门口。

“嗨，先寇布。”杨威利笑着打招呼，随即放低了音量接着说，“你家里还有别人吗，我方便进去吗？”

先寇布打开门放杨威利进来，然后关上房门。

“我运气真好，我还以为你家里肯定会有其他人，或者你家里根本就没有人，我都做好了吃闭门羹的准备。”杨威利高兴地说。

“既然你都做好了准备，不如你现在就走吧。”

杨威利往客厅里走了两步，“为什么啊？难得我今天休息，而且又找到你了，我怎么可能现在就走呢？再说，我找你有事。呀，你好强壮啊，先寇布。”

“你居然现在才发现，真叫人伤心。”先寇布下意识准备摆几个造型，不过旋即打消了念头。

“当然不是才发现，只不过，以前每次看到你都是穿着裁剪得体的衣服，也能看出你的强壮，但那是被衣服修饰过的，一定要说的话就是精瘦，今天你光着身子，这感觉完全不一样，我能看到你的肩膀，胸部的肌肉线条……”

“你要是欣赏完了，容我失陪一会，我去穿件衣服。”

“等等，我还没有看完，如果可以的话，麻烦你转个身，我想看看背部。”

“要不要我取掉浴巾呢？”先寇布没有等杨威利回答，抬脚大步走回卧室，关上房门。

最后那句话，先寇布语气故作轻浮，但此刻他打开衣柜，胸中有些懊恼。这样的场面，先寇布见得多了，假如对方是跟他调情，他真的可以面不改色地解开围在腰上的浴巾，潇洒从容的动作甚至能让对方脸红心跳。然而这一次情况不一样，对方是杨威利，刚才一脸真诚地说自己还想看先寇布的身材，语气听不出任何调情的意思，令他一时间不知所措。

他穿好衣服回到客厅，杨威利坐在沙发上，先寇布走到沙发对面桌边的椅子坐下，右边脚踝搁在左腿的膝盖上。“今天你来找我有什么事，杨威利？”

“是这样，我最近写好了一段剧本，只有一个片段，你知道我一直都很忙，说到这，我真羡慕你啊，先寇布，最近可以休息一段时间，当然，其实也没有特别羡慕，毕竟，你之前演戏的时候，一周要演八场，周六和周日每天都要演两场，我光是站在后门看你演，都已经觉得很累了。我完成的片段，我想请你读读看。”杨威利把手里一本很薄的笔记本递给先寇布，先寇布一直没有接，杨又收回手，把本子放在身边的沙发上。

“杨，你知道剧院里上演一部剧大致的流程吗？”

“多少有点耳闻，不过这位专业的演员先生，你愿意亲自给我讲一讲吗？”

“乐意之至，通常的情况，除去演员各自对剧本的准备，进剧组之后的排练有差不多六周的时间。”

“嗯，你说的这个，跟我今天请你读一下我的剧本有什么关系吗？”

“关系就是，我不会第一次看你写的剧本，就演给你看，哪怕我是有经验的演员，也不行，”他注意到杨威利脸上的欣喜之色流失殆尽，立刻接着说，“给我吧，我会抽空看你写的片段。”

先寇布起身，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“你挑这个时间过来，是想蹭饭吗？”

“什么？不是。”杨威利递过自己的笔记本，刚才短暂流露出的失望消失了，又一次换上了笑容。“我只是刚写完就跑出来了，没注意看时间。”

“那我简单做点，你就跟着凑合一下吧。”

“好啊。”

先寇布打开食品柜看了看，拿出了意大利面，他取出双人的分量，想了想，又加了半份，先寇布记得第一次跟杨威利见面时，杨的胃口不小，而且他估计今早杨威利恐怕没有吃早餐。

餐桌上，杨威利没怎么说话，默默地吃着意面，喝着苹果酒，先寇布以为还是因为刚才自己拒绝立刻读他的剧本，不过果然如他预料，杨的胃口还是很好，摆在桌子中间的大餐盘已经见底了，先寇布庆幸自己做的时候多加了半份。

“嗯，先寇布……”

“什么？”先寇布大吃一惊，头一次听见杨威利支支吾吾。

“其实，我今天来过来找你，除了想给你看看我写的剧本，还想找你商量一点事。”

“嗯，说说。”

“上周我们去了伯爵家，我帮伯爵修改好礼服，伯爵对我说，他可以给我提供住处，让我安心写剧本，还可以不用继续在剧院工作了。”

“罗严克拉姆伯爵对于我们剧院的赞助一向慷慨，他提议赞助你，倒也不算是意外之举。你怎么想呢？”先寇布嘴上虽然这样说，内心不免有些失落，首先他没有想到，杨威利跟伯爵的关系已经这样好了，伯爵已经得知了杨想要写剧本。还有，这样一个相当大方的提议，对杨威利来说，也许对任何人来说都是难以抗拒的。虽说，杨威利来到伊谢尔伦剧院非常突然，但这短暂的相处时间，先寇布已经习惯了杨威利在剧院里工作，他从没有想过，至少目前没有，杨有一天会离开剧院。

“老实说，这个提议对我有着相当大的诱惑，可以不用工作，可以专心创作剧本，这简直就是我梦寐以求的生活，只是，我有些担心。”

“你担心什么？”

“如果我接受了伯爵的赞助，那么等我完成剧本后，假如能在剧院演出，剧本是否会笼罩在伯爵的光环之下呢，是否会完全掩盖我呢？”

先寇布轻笑道，“你这么在意自己的名气吗？”

“倒不是说名气，我只是希望我完成的作品，得到的表扬和批评，都是基于我的作品和我这个人，而不是因为我得到了伯爵的赞助。还有，如果我接受赞助的话，我还能创作自己想要创作的作品吗？我担心，伯爵会让我创作一些他需要的东西，比如说歌功颂德。”

“这个嘛，嗯，伯爵需要你立刻答复他吗？”

“没有，他说提议一直保留，我什么时候考虑好了，告诉他就行了。”

“那你也不用着急，再考虑考虑，我也找人打听打听。”先寇布盯着杨威利抓着自己乌黑的头发，“你的头发是不是有点太长了？”

杨威利坐在椅子上侧过身，对着身边窗户上的玻璃照了照，拉起自己的头发，“好像真的有点长了，来费沙都一个半月了，我一直没有理发。”

“下午我正想去弄弄头发，你跟我一起去。”

“算了，你去的地方，想一想都知道很贵。我觉得我的头发还可以继续留长一点，等再长一点，我自己想办法修一下。”

“你打算留长了讹卡介伦给你涨工资吗？”

杨威利笑了，“你这个提议我可以考虑一下。”

“好了，下午跟我去，我不会让你出钱的。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

***

先寇布靠坐在卡介伦桌子边缘，左脚踩在地上，右腿微微弯曲，脚尖点着地面。“我今晚出发，三天后回来。”

“好，反正你最近也不用来剧院，你家里的事不严重吧？”卡介伦问。

“应该还好，就是祖父住院了，我很久也没有回去过了，正好回去看看。”

“对了，今天杨威利收到的那本昂贵的古董书是你送的吗？”

“什么书？为什么说是我送的？”

“那么贵重的书，这剧院除了你，谁送得起啊。”

先寇布心里一惊，他心里已经有了怀疑的人选了，也许根本用不着怀疑。

卡介伦点点头，扶了扶眼镜，“先寇布，你是不是在躲着杨威利？”

先寇布轻轻哼了一声，抄起胳膊，“你好意思这样说我吗，卡介伦？一直躲着他的人不是你吗？”

“我只是懒得听他说话，但你确是在躲着他。你是真没注意，还是装糊涂？在剧院里，排练厅里，大家聚在一起的时候，你从来不跟他说话，我见过你俩单独碰到，你也就是点点头，不咸不淡地说上一两句。”

“卡介伦，你每天都抱着你的宝贝账本，哪来的时间盯着我跟别人说话？”

“哼，身为剧院经理，关心剧院里大家的人际关系，也是我的职责之一，你也是剧院的创始人，我可不像你这样失职。”

“你扔给我的那些事，难道我没有做吗？”

“你从来都不想想，我为什么非交给你去做吗？难道你看不出来，他总是有意无意就想找你？”

“人是我介绍进来的，再说，他一个人孤身来到费沙，没什么朋友，我不像其他人那么讨厌他，比如说亚典波罗。”

“亚典波罗现在跟他已经完全和解了，甚至关系还不错，你一点都不知道吗？”

“卡介伦，他的事情，我毫无兴趣。”

“先寇布，你瞧瞧自己说话的样子，活像被人踩了尾巴的猫。”卡介伦举起双手，“你个人的生活的方式，我不评价你，但是容我说一句，你习惯了选择最简单的做法，频繁地更换情人，随时随地满足自己，但是，当你需要考虑付出感情时，你就会犹豫。你太长时间习惯了接受其他人对你的示好，大概都忘了如何追随自己的真实感情。总是浅尝辄止，稍有不顺就换人。”

先寇布挪了一下身体的重心，更换了一边支撑腿，此时他不想顺着卡介伦的思路去思考，他不知道卡介伦今天怎么突然抽风，跟他扯到了这个话题。前两天，杨威利跟他提起伯爵的提议，就像一梗刺插在他脑中，还有今天，杨威利收到了一本昂贵的古董书，肯定是伯爵送来的。现在，卡介伦又跟他提起他完全不想触碰的话题。

实际上，他不觉得自己是在躲着杨威利，只是他完全抓不住杨威利的想法，杨每次跟他聊天，总能点燃他的脑子，在他脑中掀起风暴，他经常以为对方的话里有些什么独特的意思，然而注视那双乌黑明亮的眸子，却真诚得令先寇布忍不住怀疑自己想多了。

就在这时，办公室的门上传来轻叩声，两人不约而同循声望去，卡介伦说了一声“进来”，门打开了，杨威利站在门口。

“你又有什么事，杨威利？”卡介伦不耐烦地说。

杨威利笑了笑，“经理，我不烦你，我找先寇布。”

先寇布看到卡介伦眯着眼睛，意味深长地看着他一眼，他低沉着声音问，“什么事？”

“我正在收集所有演员的身材尺寸，需要量一下你的。”

“服装室的资料里有我的尺寸，你去找找看。”

“我找到了，不过那些数据都是半年前量的，我觉得最好重新量一下。”

“相信我，我对自己的身材管理很有信心，才半年时间不需要再次测量。”先寇布听到卡介伦轻叹一声，笔尖又开始沙沙划过纸页。

“资料里的尺寸不够全面，我需要再补几个数据，不会耽误你很久，我的动作很快。”

“戏服而已，又不是定制的礼服，不需要那么贴身。”

“戏服也需要贴身，前期尺寸越详细，后期需要修改的地方就越少。”

“先寇布，你就去让他给你量一下，又不会要你的命，他再继续说下去，我头都要疼死了。”

“抱歉，经理。”杨威利说。

先寇布从桌子边撑起来，对着卡介伦轻声说，“我走了。”

卡介伦点点头。先寇布看到杨威利已经朝前面的服装室走去，他转身走向自己的化妆间。

几秒钟后，听到杨威利在后面说，“你是想去你的化妆间量吗？等我一下，我拿了东西就过去。”

“杨威利，”先寇布说，杨威利停下脚步转身面对他，“我说了，我不想量。”刚才卡介伦的一席话让他烦躁不已，这时候最不想见到的人就是杨威利，偏偏杨选择在这个时间出现，还不依不饶。先寇布懒得继续说话，他没管杨威利，直接走了。先寇布回到自己的化妆间，准备关门，杨威利跟了过来，手挡着房门。

“先寇布，你生气了吗？我是不是说错了什么话？你今天心情不好吗？那今天先不量了，对了，晚上你有空吗？我想请你吃饭。前几天谢谢你带我理发。”

“小事一桩，你不用记着，省着你的钱自己多吃点吧。”先寇布挤出一点笑容，他现在心情复杂，但他不想表现出生气的样子，毕竟并不是杨威利惹他生气。

“不会花多少钱，我请你吃最便宜的。”杨威利脸上依然挂着笑容。

“不用了。”先寇布说完，关上了门，不再理会门外的杨威利。

***

莱因哈特站在窗边，面带微笑地看着吉尔菲艾斯带着杨威利进入餐厅，他对着红发友人点点头，吉尔菲艾斯就离开了房间。

莱因哈特请杨威利在餐桌边坐下，自己坐在他对面，“杨，我一直都想感谢你上次帮我姐姐修改礼服，可惜最近都抽不出时间，就拖了好几天，我让吉尔菲艾斯去接你的时候，好担心你今晚没空。”

“您太客气了，修改礼服的事不值一提，您上次借给我好几本书，今天，我收到了您送到剧院的图集，您实在太破费了。还费心请我吃饭。阁下。”

莱因哈特摆了摆手，“杨，不必用敬称，我很高兴今晚你能过来，正好我们可以聊聊。”莱因哈特举起了手边的红酒杯。

杨威利也举起了酒杯，“莱因哈特，我很高兴今天你请我吃饭，其实呢，今天是我的生日。”

“真的吗？那真是太巧了，”莱因哈特起身朝门口走去，一边走一边说，“等我一下，为了你的生日，我要去找一瓶好酒。”莱因哈特走出房门，嘴角忍不住上扬，这一切当然不是巧合。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：莱莱女装！！！

晚餐后，莱因哈特带着杨威利离开餐厅穿过走廊，走出客厅的玻璃双开门来到露台上。两人在饭桌上的交谈轻松随意，只是他感觉杨威利刚来的时候有点打不起精神，他说不好是因为时间比较晚了，还是杨有别的什么事。不过几杯好酒着实起到了振奋的作用。他发现杨威利的酒量相当不错，此时室外夜风凉爽，莱因哈特感觉有些微醺，杨威利却看不出一丝喝醉的迹象。

杨威利双手搁在栏杆上，眺望前方一片相当宽阔的水面。这栋别墅所在的河湾位置，能看到附近河段最宽阔的河面，夜色中，水面波光粼粼，如果是白天来看，河岸两边树木茂盛，视野开阔景色宜人。从正门出去，走不了多远就可以抵达镇中心。莱因哈特对杨威利说，这个位置，非常适合安静的隐居生活，生活也方便。

杨威利转身背靠着栏杆，客厅里的灯光照到他脸上，他半眯起眼睛，视线落在莱因哈特脸上，不过伯爵清楚自己站在露台门口，背对着里面光亮，只有一团剪影。杨威利依然没有回答，莱因哈特也没有催促。

晚餐时，两人聊了不少服装的话题，此时莱因哈特借着微醺的醉意，决定不再顾忌吉尔菲艾斯的告诫，他说，“我今天刚刚收到一件收藏品吗，你有兴趣看看吗，杨？”

“好啊！”杨威利回答。

这栋小别墅是莱因哈特的姐姐几年前一时兴起买下来的，之后她也就来住过一两次，莱因哈特来过几次后，就把这里当成了自己的秘密基地，收藏着自己收集来的古董礼服。

两人回到客厅，走向这栋房子里最大的一个房间，原先是主人的卧室，被莱因哈特改成了一间步入式的衣帽间，莱因哈特掏出钥匙，打开门锁，房间最顶头的墙边摆放着一个宽大的五屉柜，尺寸相当惊人。旁边有一个普通尺寸的衣橱，相比之下就显得格外娇小。房间正中间有一张长方形桌子，上面摆着一个纸盒子。

杨威利走到桌边，“就是这个吗？我现在可以打开吗？”

“当然，请吧。”莱因哈特站在桌子另一边，背着双手点点头。

杨威利抬起纸盒子的盖子放到桌边地上，然后掀开包裹着衣服的特制棉布袋，他小心翼翼地先从盒子里提起裙子，铺在桌子上，再取出上衣，也铺在桌子上，最后他把盒子摞在地上纸盒的盖子上。

杨威利轻轻捏起布料，指腹感受其质感，“要我说，这一件肯定有上百年的历史了。”

“将近一百五十年。”莱因哈特纠正。

这个房间里的灯光不算明亮，杨俯身凑近观看，几乎屏住了呼吸，就好像他正在观看刚刚孵出来的小鸟，生怕惊扰了它们，“真漂亮，瞧啊，这些花纹真的太精美了，”他掀开上衣，指出靠近腰部的一条丝带上绣着的漂亮花体字母，“看这里，这是设计师的签名，噢，这里面衬垫的布料已经太脆弱了。”

“的确，布料太脆弱的衣服，我都放在那边大五屉柜里，没有悬挂，一直也都是避光保存。”

“非常明智。”

莱因哈特心中涌起喜悦，上次在书店里遇到杨威利的时候，他就估计杨能欣赏他的藏品，此时他就更加确定，杨威利能欣赏这些漂亮的裙子，他还了解这些复杂的构造，脆弱的布料。

“嗯，除开这条裙子的设计，布料还有花纹，最叫我吃惊的是它的尺寸，我看啊，这条裙子原主人的身高也太惊人了。”

“是啊，你可以想象，我收集这样尺寸的衣服有多么难。”

杨威利突然抬头，盯着莱因哈特，“啊，难道说，你收集这些衣服是要穿吗？我以为是会用来展览之类的。”

“哦，展览这个提议很不错，我以后如果有兴趣做服装博物馆，我想会请你来帮我管理的。不过现在，我的兴趣不在展览上面。杨，你愿意帮我穿上吗？”

“好啊！”

虽说莱因哈特估计杨威利不会拒绝，不过杨如此爽快的回答还是叫他大吃一惊。毕竟，他以为任何人听到这样的说法，或多或少会表现出惊讶，或者礼貌地装作自己没有听懂，然后开个玩笑把这个话题岔开。当然，这些都是莱因哈特的想象，他极少跟其他人分享自己独特的小爱好，小时候不算数，贵族小男孩小时候穿女装也不算什么稀罕事。

莱因哈特脱掉了身上的衣服，杨威利帮他从最里面的衬裙开始，一点点穿上。

房间里有些闷热，杨威利脱掉了身上的外套，把衬衣袖子卷到胳膊肘，他一边指示莱因哈特，一边说，“这一件的保存状态相当不错，不过越是珍贵的布料，越容易受到各种影响，里面的衬纱的状态很不好了，你确定要穿吗？我再看一下，哪怕仅仅只是穿一下，不做任何动作，恐怕也会损失好几块垫沙……”

莱因哈特坚定地点头。

“这一件我觉得以后可以把里面的垫纱全部重新更换一下，不过现在市面上我觉得找不到一样柔软的，还有这只袖子，看针脚跟其它地方不一样，应该是拆掉，不，可能是扯掉后重新安装过的，最好也修复一下，不过，我觉得我的技术恐怕不行。”

莱因哈特垂下视线，看着杨威利不说话的时候会把针咬在嘴里，他在桌上利索地裁下几条颜色相近的布料，在已经穿在身上的衣服上做着调整，他偶尔严肃地思考着，不合身的地方，他小心的剪开了原来的线，取出抿在唇间的针，找到合适的位置，小心地轻轻带了几针，既能贴合莱因哈特的尺寸，又只对布料造成最小程度的破坏。莱因哈特看着他认真专注的表情，黑色明眸熠熠生辉，双唇抿着挂着线的针微微嘟起，看起来跟在剧院吧台和书店里那个冒冒失失，丢三落四的家伙，就像换了一个人。

穿好后，莱因哈特走到宽大的穿衣镜前面，他打量着镜子里的自己，看到站在身后的杨威利，一脸欣赏地看着镜子，他只觉得心跳加速，感觉找到了能理解和欣赏自己这个特殊小爱好的人，不过，当他对视着镜子里杨威利的双眼时，发现那双黑色的大眼睛只是单纯在欣赏这条裙子。房间里传来轻轻的咔嗒声，他抬头看到墙上挂钟指向了十二点，魔法时刻已过，他请杨威利帮他脱下裙子。

两人回到客厅再一次来到露台上，杨威利说，“现在时间有点晚了，我想我该走了。”

“现在回城还需要一段时间，不如你今晚就在这里住下，明早我送你回去。”

这时，吉尔菲艾斯走进客厅，露台门外，“莱因哈特大人，这里的客房没有收拾，我现在送杨先生回去吧。”

莱因哈特转头看着红发年轻人，点点头，“辛苦你了，吉尔菲艾斯。”

翌日清晨，莱因哈特回到庄园，发现奥贝斯坦正在等他，两人走进书房，莱因哈特在沙发上坐下。

“阁下，容我再次提醒，您的小爱好需要更加谨慎一些。”

“这个无需你多言，我自有分寸。”

奥贝斯坦递给莱因哈特一本厚厚的笔记本，莱因哈特不用翻开，就知道这是从他卧室里不翼而飞的那本，杨威利的笔记本，他接过来，随手搁在沙发旁的矮几上。

“是，阁下，冒昧问一句，您的提议，这本笔记本的主人有答复吗？”

“还没有。”

“那么请将此事交给我来处理。”

“没有必要。”莱因哈特并不着急杨威利的答复，等杨厌倦了剧院里繁复的琐事后，必然会来接受他的提议。

“之前也许不用着急，不过如今他知道了一些事，他能接受阁下的提议，也方便我们的管理，请您将此事交给我来办，我保证他一周之内会来找您。”

莱因哈特盯着奥贝斯坦毫无表情的双眼，他想象不出奥贝斯坦会用什么手段，莱因哈特心生好奇，反正就算办不成，也没任何损失。

“那就这样吧。”莱因哈特只说了这一句。

***

先寇布走向剧院时，看到剧院旁边的仓库周围拉着黄色的警戒线，外面对着焦黑的杂物，还有被水浸泡过的痕迹。他来到卡介伦的办公室，一屁股坐到沙发上，“出什么事了，我看到外面拉起了警戒线，还以为剧院被封了呢。”

“旧仓库着火了，还好及时扑灭，没有波及到剧院这边。”卡介伦转动转椅，对着先寇布。“你家里还好吧。”

“嗯，我祖父没事，在医院做了一些检查就回家了。仓库什么情况？”

“就是你回家的那天晚上，杨威利半夜三更跑到仓库里过夜，他好像点了蜡烛结果失火了。”

“他人没事吧？”

“人没事，还好他及时报警了，也算他动作快，只是烧掉了仓库里的一些破烂。”

“他半夜跑去仓库里做什么？”

“他说那晚他回城里已经很晚了，他发现自己忘了带钥匙，不想喊醒亚典波罗起来给他开门，就跑到仓库里准备睡一夜，结果就出事了。你不想知道，他为什么那么晚才回城里来吗？”

“我不问你也会说的。”

卡介伦又一次露出意味深长的表情，“罗严克拉姆伯爵请他吃饭，半夜才送他回城里。”

先寇布想起自己那天离开剧院前，杨威利请他吃饭，他心情烦躁，把杨关在了门外，他从沙发上站起来，“杨威利现在在吗？”

“你先坐下，先寇布。杨威利现在不在剧院。”

“他在哪里？”

“我把他开除了。”

“什么？”

“他半夜私自跑到仓库，引发了火灾。”

“就因为这个事就开除了吗？”

“先寇布，火灾可不是小事，万一灭火不及时，整个剧院，搞不好整条街都要完蛋，太危险了。”

先寇布盯着卡介伦，“你还有事瞒着我，卡介伦。”

卡介伦叹息一声，“你记得伯爵家一个人，奥贝斯坦。”

“记得。”

“开除杨威利，是他要求的，他要求剧院不能给杨发薪水，还有，我们都不能收留他。”

先寇布立刻就明白了对方的用意，前几天杨威利找他商量过伯爵的提议，如今，剧院把杨威利开除了，他恐怕身无分文，无路可走，那么必然会去接受伯爵的提议。先寇布相当懊悔，为什么偏偏正好是他不在剧院的这几天，如果他在，他肯定不会顾及这些，一定会收留杨威利的。“真没想到，伯爵居然是这样的人。”

“我觉得这不是伯爵本人的做派，也许是奥贝斯坦那个人的主意。”卡介伦说。

“卡介伦，你真的一点钱都没给他吗？”

“很遗憾，我不能为了他一个人，赌上整个剧院的存亡，幸好你这几天不在城里。”

先寇布不悦地哼了一声。

“别这样看我，先寇布，有句话是怎么说的来着，‘一个成熟男人的标志是他愿意为某种事业卑贱地活着。’”

“卡介伦，你也太无情了，你自己为了卑贱地活着，就可以不顾另一个人的死活了。”

“哪有你说的这么严重，难道他不在剧院里，就活不下去了吗？杨威利来到剧院之前，不也好好的吗？”

“你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

“不知道。”

先寇布从沙发上站起来抬脚往外走，卡介伦指着先寇布搁在沙发上的一个盒子说，“那是什么？给我的吗？”

先寇布转回身拿起盒子，一言不发地走出了卡介伦的办公室。

回到自己的化妆间，他把装着红茶的盒子搁在桌上，思索着这一大堆事情，试图厘清思绪。难怪今天他踏进剧院大门时，感觉到了异样的安静。突然，他看到化妆镜上贴着一张纸条，他拉下来展开，上面是杨威利潦草的笔迹：

_先寇布，昨天的事情我很抱歉，我不知道你家里有事，其实昨天是我的生日，所以想请你吃饭。不过，我今天闯祸了，现在我要离开剧院，本想跟你当面道别，可惜你回老家去了，希望你家人一切都好。我会继续写剧本的，希望下次我带着完成的剧本回来，你会愿意出演。杨。_

先寇布读完了这张匆忙中写下字条，才终于开始相信，杨威利已经不在这里了。那个人就像是这个剧院的不速之客，突然冒出来，又突然消失不见。

也许这样对杨威利更好吧，先寇布思忖着，杨可以在伯爵提供的良好环境里，安心创作，可是，杨威利知道卡介伦如此坚决的开除他，都是伯爵府的人在背后搞鬼吗？杨去了那样的环境，还能按照自己的想法创作吗？正如杨威利自己所担心的那样。

先寇布收回了刚才的想法，也许不该由他去判断什么事情会对杨威利更好，无论好还是不好，都应该由杨自己去做出选择，他希望杨哪怕是走投无路之下，也能做出正确的选择。他这样希望着。

先寇布也许之前没有思考过，也许下意识觉得杨威利已经加入了伊谢尔伦这个大家庭，会在这个剧院里度过好多个演出季。

此刻，先寇布期待着杨威利再一次出现，就像他第一次出现那样，他还会带着自己完成的剧本回来，到那时候，先寇布不会犹豫，他会出演杨威利笔下的男主角。杨威利把自己聪明脑袋里的想法用剧本呈现出来，而先寇布则会将其呈现在舞台之上。他俩将会有完美的合作。到时候，身为剧作家的杨威利不用站在后门偷偷观看先寇布的表演，等到谢幕的时候，杨威利会冲上舞台拥抱他吗？谁知道呢？先寇布想，到时候他愿意把杨拉上舞台，拥抱那位编织出精彩剧本的作家。也许吧！

***

狮子泉庄园，莱因哈特翻看着杨威利的笔记本，就在刚才，奥贝斯坦对他诚恳地道歉，表示自己的策略失败了，一周时间已过，杨威利没有联系伯爵，他从伊谢尔伦剧院离开后，彻底消失不见了。

莱因哈特没有责怪奥贝斯坦，毕竟奥贝斯坦插手此事，莱因哈特是答应了的。如今看来，还是过于仓促了些，他之前所以为的毫无损失，看来还是错了。

心中多少有点遗憾，不过莱因哈特并不着急，他相信下次会有机会，把笔记本还给杨。如今，他有的是时间，慢慢走进杨威利的世界，等待下一次的见面。

【第一部完】


	8. 7.5 幕间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.5 幕间

奥利比·波布兰站在一棵树后，悠然自得地盯着几米之外餐厅的侧门，几分钟后，餐厅后门打开，一个身穿餐厅工作服的男人站在门口对着树这边点点头。“走，”波布兰对着身边的同伴低声说了一个字，两人快步走过去进了后门。这位餐厅员工带着波布兰他们两人径直走向餐厅后厨的休息室，关门后上了锁。

“高尼夫，你已经下班了，怎么不自己带他进去？专门把我叫过了，这么热的天，我们横穿了整个公园。”波布兰的抱怨不无道理，女皇纪念公园位于城市西边，占地面积相当可观。

高尼夫把装着两个饭盒的袋子递给波布兰，简洁地说，“给你的。”

波布兰拎起袋子，低头凑近闻了闻，“哈哈，是我的最爱，好兄弟，真有你的，这一趟值了。”

高尼夫走到墙边打开一个储物柜，从里面取出两套餐厅的员工制服，就跟他身上穿的一样，递到波布兰手里，“剧场里面的情况我不熟悉，你带他进去。”

“你怎么会不熟悉？他们演员不是总爱在你们餐厅订餐，你们也提供送餐服务吗？”

“不归我送。”

“再说了，这个餐厅的女招待喜欢悄悄混到后台勾搭男演员，我可是早有耳闻的。”

“你这么熟悉，所以这次请你带他进去。”高尼夫在一把椅子上坐下来，等待两人换衣服的空档，从口袋里掏出一份折叠起来的报纸，打开来继续做着报纸上的填字游戏。

两人换好衣服，波布兰带着同伴从餐厅侧门直接进入露天剧场，他大摇大摆地绕过此时还空无一人的观众席。这个露天剧场位于女皇纪念公园的一隅，舞台紧挨着湖边，观众席呈扇形分布在舞台前面，地势逐渐升高，哪怕是坐在最后一排，也能看清舞台。每年八月这个剧场会不间断上演经典剧目，由不同的剧院带来的精彩表演，在炎炎夏季为人们提供了休闲纳凉的好去处。

波布兰轻车熟路地来到舞台后方，一路上只碰到的几个工作人员，看到他们身穿餐厅的工作服，几乎没有正眼瞧他们。他们走进湖边的一排建筑，这里的设施看起来比较陈旧，不过维护还算得当。

“我跟你说，高尼夫的那个餐厅有几道菜堪称一绝，”波布兰说着提起手里的饭盒轻轻摇了摇，“我敢肯定有不少观众说是来看戏，其实就是专程来吃饭的，他们餐厅不仅可以在开演之前吃饭，散场之后当然也可以吃，还有配合演出时间的套餐，就是说中场休息的二十分钟，你可以回餐厅里喝点酒吃点小吃，万一戏太难看了，干脆就留在餐厅里喝酒好了。”

“八月份上演的全是历史悠久的经典剧目，倒也不至于特别难看，不同的导演也能排出不同的风格，算是能带来一些新鲜感吧。”波布兰的同伴说。

“经典就是经典，经得起各种折腾。”波布兰赞同道。他们走进化妆间的区域，此时传来广播声，通知所有的工作人员，距离演出还有半小时。

“啊，我们来的正是时候，演出前的半小时，绝大多数演员都会留在自己的化妆间里做准备，调整身体，调整心情，其他的工作人员也不常来这边。啊对了，你要找的女演员有多漂亮啊？能让你费这么大劲偷偷摸摸地混进来，哎，真是人不可貌相，要不是高尼夫找我帮忙，我怎么都没法相信你这样的人，也会不顾一切跑来跟情人幽会。”

跟在波布兰身后的同伴轻笑一声，波布兰没等他回答，继续说，“你自己留意着点门上的名字，找到了就说一声。”

“就是这间。”经过几扇门后同伴说。

波布兰后退了一步，靠着门框敲门，看都没有看一眼门上的名牌，他空着的那只手抬起来捋了几下红发。等了好一会儿，才听见里面响起脚步声。波布兰从打开的门缝看到里面的人，之前一直挂在脸上的笑容惊得来不及收起来，“先寇布？”

“波布兰？”门内的人语气同样惊讶。“你来做什么？改行了吗，现在送外卖？”

“啧啧，多么清新的口气啊，刚漱了口吧，我猜猜，你今晚有吻戏。”

“哼，怎么，羡慕吗？”

“羡慕你，这有什么值得羡慕的，别告诉我，你现在只有演戏才能接吻，我可是想什么时候接吻都不缺人啊。”

“你找我有什么事，波布兰？”

“我才不找你呢，不过，我今天的确是来送外卖的，不是送餐，是这家伙，”波布兰扭头对着身边的同伴说，“喂，我一直以为今天我能促成一桩美事，你要是早说你找这个家伙，我绝对不带你来，你是高尼夫的朋友，我给你点忠告，你找的这个人口碑差极了，出了名的下床不认人，找他的人，他是来者不拒，但他是绝对不会回头找你的。”

“波布兰，你到底在搞什么鬼，一个人唱双簧吗？”

波布兰后退一步，把同伴推到门缝前，“我给你送这个过来。”

“杨威利！”先寇布这时候惊讶地合不上下巴。

波布兰把杨威利往门里推，凑近在他耳边说，“好了，我的任务完成，先走了，你自己知道路出去吧。”

***

“嗨，先寇布，好久不见，我有没有打扰你？现在是演出前至关重要的半小时，会不会影响你的准备？”杨威利往化妆间里走了一步。

先寇布关门上了锁，“不会影响什么，这次不是新剧，也不是首演夜，没什么需要特别准备的。”下一个问题就在先寇布的舌尖，他想问杨威利这四个月来跑到哪里去了，不过随即想到，杨一直没有露面，没去剧院找他，也没有去过他家，这次跑来这里竟然大费周章，偷偷摸摸，莫非伯爵不允许杨出门吗？他不想听到杨威利亲口说出自己接受了伯爵的提议，于是换了个话题，“四个月了，真是好久不见，你怎么认识波布兰的？”

“噢，这事说来话长，我看新闻知道八月份露天剧场有整整一个月的连演，还是不同剧院过来演出，我就想看看有没有我们剧院，嗯……我是说你们剧院过来演出，发现居然真的有，我朋友高尼夫听说我想混进来，正好他有个堂兄弟在外面的餐厅工作，波布兰是他堂兄弟的死党，熟悉这个剧场的情况，就拜托他带我混进来。你和波布兰认识吗？”

“何止是认识，算了，不说他了，你最近还好吗？”先寇布听着杨威利说了一大串，一时间难以理清那几个堂兄弟和死党的关系，不过这些都不重要，重要的是杨威利又一次站在了他面前。

“我挺好的。你看起来也挺好，上次我走的时候，你不在，我……”

突然响起一阵敲门声打断了杨威利的话，先寇布刚准备转身走过去开门，杨威利一把拉住他，凑到他耳边压低声音说，“等等，先别开门。”

“怎么了？”先寇布不由自主跟着一起压低了声音。

“不能让卡介伦经理看到我。”

“他今天没来。”先寇布皱起眉头，为什么杨威利还要躲着卡介伦，他在这事当中扮演了什么角色。

“不行，其他人最好也别看到我。”杨威利说着开始在化妆间里张望，“这里有什么地方可以让我躲一下吗？”

看着慌慌张张的杨威利，先寇布一肚子疑问，不过现在来不及弄清楚了，这个临时化妆间地方狭窄，甚至连衣柜都没有，此时敲门声又一次响起，愈发急促，他把杨拉到靠墙摆放的衣架，塞进挂得密密麻麻的戏服里面，然后他后退了两步，观察一番，发现不凑近看很难看到戏服后面躲着一个人，这才走过去开门。

先寇布刚把门拉开一条缝，敲门的人立刻推门而入，然后飞速关上身后的门，上了锁。先寇布只看到一身餐厅的工作服，一瞬间还以为是波布兰转回来了，然后他看出来这次进来的是个女人，一头蜂蜜色的卷发，唇上擦着鲜艳的口红，女人一下搂住了先寇布的脖子抱住他，“华尔特！你怎么半天不开门，我还以为你不在里面呢？人家好想你啊。”

先寇布有点想不明白，今天他出门是不是踩到了什么东西，怎么接二连三有人在演出前的半小时里来找他，还都是穿着剧场餐厅的工作服，他温柔但坚决地从脖子上拉开了女人的胳膊，后退了一步，礼貌地笑着说，“这位小姐，你找我有什么事吗？”

“啊，华尔特，你不记得我了，对不对？”

他当然记得，记得这个人，去年这时候，来露天剧场演出的时候，在外面的餐厅遇到这个女招待，演出期间两人在他的化妆间里有过几次，不过演出结束后，两人就再没有见过面了，可惜名字他忘了。先寇布下意识朝对方胸口瞟了眼，遗憾的是女人没有佩戴餐厅的工作名牌，他暗自叹了口气，时间正在一分一秒过去，他现在不想跟这个女人继续纠缠下去，他还有很多话想跟杨威利说，“抱歉，小姐，演出很快就要开始了，我现在需要准备。”

“多么冷淡啊，华尔特，去年你可不是这样说的，去年在这里，噢，不是现在这一间，你说演出前的半小时跟我共度，就是你演出前最好的准备。”

先寇布倒是不记得自己说过这样的话，不过听起来，像是他的风格。

衣架那边响起一声轻笑，先寇布听见了，他在心里叹了口气，希望这个女人没有听见，然而房间很小，女人突然大步走向衣架，先寇布想拦住她却已经来不及了，女人伸手把杨威利从一堆戏服里面拉出了，瞪大眼睛，刚准备冲着先寇布开口说话，结果她看到杨身上的衣服，立刻转回头从头到脚打量了杨威利一番，惊讶又疑惑的语气显得格外尖利，“你是谁？我怎么没在餐厅见过你？”

杨威利尴尬地笑着，伸手挠头，摸到了餐厅的帽子，他取下了帽子，“可不可以先放开我。”

女人松开了杨威利胸前的衬衫，“你是不是为了混进来找华尔特，偷了我们餐厅的制服？”

“我是为了混进来找华尔特，不过衣服不是我偷的。”

先寇布注意到杨居然喊的是自己的名字，不过他听出杨稍微有点模仿女人的语气，心里有点想笑，不过此刻的状况看起来犹如抓奸的现场，先寇布觉得这时候笑起来恐怕有点不合适。

“噢，华尔特，怪不得你对我如此冷淡，原来已经有人在你房间里了，”女人的视线从杨威利脸上转向先寇布，突然露出了妩媚的笑容，“当然，如果你喜欢，我不介意跟他一起。”

杨威利噗嗤一声笑了起来，先寇布实在不想看闹剧继续上演，他皱着眉头抬期手指向房门，“我介意，小姐，麻烦你出去。”

女人气鼓鼓地瞪着先寇布，“算了，华尔特，你现在品位变得这么差，我也没兴趣了，再见了。”说完她拉开门出去了。

房门重重关上，先寇布咔哒一声锁上门，一时间，没人开口说话，杨威利走到化妆镜前，背对着化妆镜跨坐在椅子上，他忍了一会，终于忍不住捂着嘴大笑起来。

先寇布叹了口气，也忍不住跟着笑起来，“你笑完了吗？”

“还没有……”

此时响起的广播声盖过了杨威利后面的话，“距离演出还有三分钟，请演员做好准备。”

“快去吧，我们下次再聊。”杨威利对先寇布说。

先寇布站在门口，盯着杨威利看了一会，然后他点点头，拉开门出去了。

演出结束后，先寇布回到化妆间，正如他预料，杨威利已经不再里面了，他在化妆台上找了找，这一次杨没有留下任何字条。先寇布想到了杨之前提到的几个人，他可以去剧场餐厅找到波布兰的死党，再问问死党的堂兄弟，说不定能打听到杨威利的情况。


	9. if片段1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 2、这段不会放入正文  
> 3、想写一个喂草莓的片段  
> 4、这个时期杨处于自我怀疑期

汽车停在路口等红绿灯的时候，莱因哈特注意到亚力克伸长脖子看向车窗外，小手高兴地拍打着车窗，他探着身子顺着儿子的视线看过去，路旁是一家咖啡馆，玻璃橱窗里有个小女孩，跟亚力克年龄相仿，可能大一点点，站在沙发上冲着窗外吐舌头，小女孩虽然视线看向车窗，不过从车窗外面是看不见车里的情况的，然而亚力克并不知道，莱因哈特怜爱地揉着儿子柔软的金发。

汽车缓缓启动，莱因哈特回到座位上坐好，就在橱窗内的小女孩滑出视线的一刹那，莱因哈特看见了小女孩面前的桌旁有个熟悉的身影，一头熟悉的黑发。

“停车，”莱因哈特对司机说，“我带亚力克去吃点东西。”

汽车转弯后停下，坐在副驾驶上的保姆转头对伯爵说，“少爷中午吃了不少，晚饭前最好别再让他吃了，阁下。”

莱因哈特没有理会保姆，他松开亚力克座椅上的安全带，“亚力克，你想吃蛋糕吗？”

“想。”

“阁下，少爷不能吃杏仁蛋糕。”保姆说。

“我知道，你们就在这里等我。”莱因哈特说着下了车，他打开另一边车门抱出了亚力克。

莱因哈特走进街边的咖啡馆，里面地方不大，正值下午茶时间，店内几乎座无虚席，他看向墙角，刚才面朝着橱窗外的小女孩已经坐回到了沙发上，无聊地玩着面前空冰淇淋碗里的小勺子，桌对面的黑发男人，左手肘搁在桌上，手背撑着太阳穴，右手的笔不停地在铺在桌面的稿纸上写着。

莱因哈特嘴角上扬，刚才虽然只有黑发一闪而过，但他没有看错，坐在咖啡馆墙角桌边的人正是杨威利。他往前走了几步然后把亚力克放到地上，小男孩果然立刻朝着小女孩的方向摇摇晃晃地走过去。

小女孩这时候看到亚力克了，她又一次在沙发上站起来，手里握着吃冰淇淋的木头小勺指着地上的小男孩，笑着吐出舌头。黑发男人头都没抬，撑着脑袋的手伸过去从小女孩手里轻轻拿走了勺子。

亚力克走到桌边，小女孩笑得更开心了，男人这时候才注意到身边的动静，他转头看向身边，笑着对亚力克说，“嗨，小宝贝！”他伸出胳膊护住男孩，避免亚力克撞到桌腿。随后，男人突然抬头，看着男孩身后的人，微微瞪大双眼，流露出几分惊讶，“莱因哈特？”

“杨，居然真的是你，好巧啊。”莱因哈特看到杨威利准备从椅子上站起来，他按着杨的肩膀，“你坐，我去买点喝的。这是我儿子亚力克，”莱因哈特揉了揉儿子的头发，然后他俯身凑近对面沙发上的小女孩，“小公主，你想吃点什么？”

“冰淇淋。”

“不行，你今天已经吃过了。”杨威利装出严厉的声音说。

莱因哈特弯曲食指，轻轻刮过小女孩的脸蛋，对着她眨了眨一只眼睛，“等着叔叔回来。”他说完他转身走向柜台。

莱因哈特从柜台点餐回来，拉了一把椅子坐在沙发旁边，看到杨威利让亚力克坐在自己膝盖上，一只手扶着他，另一只手轻轻揉着他的金发。他没有把亚力克抱过来，他发现自己喜欢看着杨威利抱着儿子的模样，非常温柔，亚力克在杨的怀里也很开心，当然，亚力克从来都不怕生，不过莱因哈特感觉到，杨身上的某种气质，让小孩子很愿意亲近。莱因哈特很少自己带亚力克，他在心里自嘲地想，恐怕自己抱儿子都没有杨那么熟练。

他有四年没有见过杨威利了，杨看起来比以前更瘦了，黑头发有些长有些凌乱，脸色苍白，面容疲倦不堪，一直强打着精神，不过那双乌黑的眼睛比以前更亮了，熠熠生辉。

很快，服务员送来餐饮，杨威利把桌上的稿纸收成一摞，丢到对面长沙发上，卡琳的身边。莱因哈特给杨点了锡兰红茶，他自己喝咖啡，还有草莓蛋糕和一些点心。

莱因哈特拿起蛋糕上的草莓，递到卡琳面前，“告诉我你叫什么名字，叔叔就喂你吃草莓。”

小女孩羞涩的紫蓝色大眼睛对杨威利投去询问的目光，杨点点头，她立刻开心地回答。“卡琳。”

莱因哈特把草莓送到小女孩嘴边，等她咬住了才放手。

“卡琳，说谢谢阁下。”杨对着专心吃草莓的小女孩说，卡琳无暇回答。

“杨，别让孩子这么拘束。”莱因哈特说。

“你儿子真漂亮，就像你，嗯，我是说，长得像你。”

莱因哈特笑起来，“你女儿也很漂亮，不过，一点都不像你。”

“当然不像我，卡琳跟我没有血缘关系，她是先寇布，我伴侣的女儿，我们结婚前，她母亲把她扔给了我们。”

莱因哈特认识先寇布，眼前这个小女孩其实也不怎么像先寇布，大概更像她的母亲吧，一头淡淡的红茶色头发，紫蓝色的眼睛，有些淘气，偶尔会冲着亚力克做鬼脸，有时候表情非常像杨威利，莱因哈特好奇，杨威利小时候是不是也像她这样淘气。

“你不想要自己的孩子吗，杨？”莱因哈特端起咖啡杯啜了一口。

“不想，如果我的爱人是女性，也许我会考虑，不过现在我和伴侣都是男人，那么就这样吧。”杨威利说话的时候宠溺地看着卡琳。

“卡琳，告诉叔叔，你更喜欢你爸爸，还是更喜欢你爹地呢？”

“莱因哈特，别这样问孩子。”杨威利对伯爵说。

莱因哈特不理杨的抗议，他期待地看着小女孩。

“不喜欢爸爸。”卡琳嘟着嘴说。

“为什么？”

“爸爸总是不让我吃冰淇淋。”

“小孩子不可以吃太多冰淇淋哦，你看我也不让亚力克弟弟多吃。那你更喜欢你爹地？”

“不喜欢爹地。”

“为什么？”

“爹地在家只抱爸爸，不抱我。”

莱因哈特哈哈大笑，他对着卡琳伸出双臂，“过来，叔叔抱你。”他下巴搁在小女孩的头上，女孩淡淡红茶色的头发仿佛散发着淡淡的红茶香味，就像杨威利身上的味道。他瞟了一眼杨威利，杨扭过头，脸颊有些红。

“卡琳宝贝儿，晚上去叔叔家吃饭好吗？”

“好。”卡琳回答很干脆，这一次她不再询问杨威利的意见。

“感谢你的邀请，莱因哈特，不过我还有稿子要写，今天不去了。”杨威利说。

“宝贝儿，帮我说服你爸爸好吗？亚力克弟弟舍不得你走，他还想跟你一起玩。”莱因哈特对着卡琳说。

“爸爸，好不好？”

莱因哈特突然抱着卡琳从椅子上站起来，转身就往店外走，“走，我们去坐汽车。”

“等等，莱因哈特……”杨威利说着，一手抱紧亚力克，慌忙收拾自己的稿子，从桌下拿起包，把东西一股脑塞进去，然后把包挎在肩上，追了出去。

莱因哈特没有回狮子泉庄园，他带杨去的是市郊的小别墅，就是四年前杨威利生日吃饭的地方。这次的晚餐在客厅里，两个小孩很快就吃饱了，保姆带他们离席去了育儿室。

“杨，你还在写剧本吗？”莱因哈特端着酒杯问。

“是的，最近也开始写点专栏。”

“下午在咖啡馆，你就是在写专栏？”

“是的。”

“哪方面的？”

“历史。”

“你的第一个剧本已经是三年之前的事了，那之后我就再没有听到过你的消息，现在进展如何？”

“第二个剧本我刚刚完成。”

“噢，我什么时候可以看到？”

“应该没机会看到了，我想，嗯，我觉得写的不好。”

杨威利变了，莱因哈特察觉到，过去的四年时间在杨身上留下了不少痕迹，虽说两人以前仅有几面之缘，但他有种说不出的感觉，今天下午从咖啡馆开始，杨威利似乎稍不留神就会走神，仿佛不断想要滑入自己的世界，却又不断被繁琐的生活打断，疲惫地应付着周围的一切。

当然，莱因哈特清楚自己的改变也不小，几年前他才刚刚二十岁，这几年的婚姻生活令他更加成熟，对周围的人和事有了更强的控制力。在他看来，杨威利似乎陷入了自身的某种挣扎，这使得杨比以前更加可爱了。

“新剧本你给人看过了吗？”

“还没有。”

“那你凭什么说不好，是你的伴侣的评价吗？”

“不，他还没看过，我，只是有我自己的判断。”

“你变了，杨，四年前你绝对不会说出这样的话”

“也许那只是因为我四年前还没有写出过任何东西。”

“你可以给我看看，你不相信我可以给你建议吗？”

“不，当然不是，我只是希望写出让自己满意的。”

“杨，我觉得他在消耗你。”

“什么意思？”杨威利抬头看着莱因哈特，皱起眉头。

“我是说先寇布，他在浪费你的才华。”

“也许，也许我根本就没有什么才华。”

听到这话莱因哈特皱起了眉头，他感觉自己的判断不错，杨的生活不幸福，虽说他逃离了剧院的那些琐事，却被困在了家庭的琐事之中。

“先寇布是个不错的演员，我看过他的表演，不多，但也不算少。他在舞台上的表现力很好，非常善于调动跟他搭戏的对手的情绪，杨，他是不是生活在也是这样，在家里也会那样调动你的情绪？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“不，你明白，你只是不想谈而已。”

“是的，我不想谈。我们该走了，感谢你的款待。”

“卡琳已经睡了，回城里路程不近，晚上吵醒孩子可不好，再说，要是明早亚力克醒来，哭着要卡琳姐姐就难办了。今晚你就在这里写稿吧，杨，我不会打扰你。”

杨威利低头看着手里的红酒杯，轻轻晃荡深红色的酒水，没有说话。

“我有东西给你，等我一下。”莱因哈特说完起身离开。

莱因哈特返回客厅时，看到杨威利站在露台上，胳膊搁在露台栏杆上，一如四年前的那晚，他从桌上端起一杯酒，走到杨威利身边，把一本厚厚的笔记本递给他。

杨威利接了过去，惊讶地说，“这是我丢失的那本笔记本，我以为再也找不到了，过了这么久，没想到还能找到。”

“你丢在书店里，我去取书时，被店员误放进我的书里了。”

“我去过的书店，我都去问过了，可惜都没有找到，谢谢。”

“之前有个戏剧双年展给我发来邀请，这种活动我以前从来没兴趣，不过，你想去吗？我觉得你应该去看看，我可以带你去。”

杨威利拇指摩挲着失而复得的笔记本，没有回答。

“你在写历史类的专栏是吧？我想想，我去给几个发行量还不错的报纸主编打电话说说。”

“感谢你的好意，不过不用了，我手头的稿子还不是很顺利。”

“杨，我欢迎你经常过来，这里很安静，景色也好，有助于你的写作。”

“再一次感谢你的好意。”

“不，我没开玩笑，我说真的，你遇到瓶颈期这很没什么，好的环境能让你更早突破，四年前我的提议依然有效，你来我这里，带卡琳一起来，她喜欢亚力克，也喜欢我，也喜欢这地方，我希望亚力克跟她多在一起玩，这里有保姆，你不需要操心任何事。”莱因哈特此时一清二楚，如今杨威利非常爱卡琳，为了卡琳他会愿意做出一些牺牲，也许先寇布就是这样对他的。

“我有家庭了，莱因哈特，你也有。”

莱因哈特这时候看到杨威利无名指上戴着结婚戒指，在手指上显得有些大了。莱因哈特没有戴婚戒，“正如你所说，我组建了家庭，我有伯爵头衔，我需要结婚，需要拥有继承人，马林道夫家跟我门当户对，我们的结合对我们两家都有好处，希尔德怀孕五个月的时候我们结婚了，现在我的庄园差不多都交给希尔德打理，我很放心，结婚后，我大多数时间住在这里，只是偶尔去看看亚力克，或者带他过来住几天。”

“这是你的生活方式，我没什么可说的。”杨威利紧紧捏着手里的玻璃酒杯。

“这是我的生活方式，我不需要你说什么，我倒是想听听你说，你为什么结婚？”

“我爱他。”

“你爱他什么？”

“爱不需要理由。”

“但是结婚需要理由，我猜猜，因为他是情场老手，花花公子，你觉得他看上你，让你很满足吗？”

“我不想聊这些。”

“最近先寇布是不是出去巡演了？”莱因哈特凑到杨的耳边，轻声说，“如果你觉得他在家，你不方便过来，我可以让他以后经常出差。”

杨威利立刻从栏杆边走开，莱因哈特几大步跟了上去，拉住杨的手，将他拉到露台门旁的墙壁，拿走他手里的酒杯，连同自己的酒杯一起放在露台小圆桌上，把他后背紧紧压在墙上。杨威利没有拿笔记本的那只手抬起来，想要推开莱因哈特，反被伯爵抓住。

莱因哈特低下头，凑近杨的嘴唇，杨威利扭开了头，伯爵轻笑着说，“你不喜欢？没问题，我们可以不做。你不用离开他，我也不会跟希尔德分开，我只是想多见见你。”

“放开我，阁下。”杨威利抬头，直视着莱因哈特的眼睛。

莱因哈特后退了一步，“当然，我就不打扰你了，晚安。哦对了，客房里有浴缸，你可以泡澡。”

莱因哈特看着一言不发，走向客房的杨威利，脚步有些摇晃，他知道杨的酒量，今晚他俩没喝多少，杨肯定没有喝醉。莱因哈特心中喜悦无比，四年前，奥贝斯坦的做法并非不好，只是当时杨威利有太多地方可以退，如今杨有了家庭，无处可躲，他会再推一把，将杨困在恶魔与蔚蓝深海之间（注），那么杨威利究竟会沉沦，还是挣扎，还是习惯性的退缩，这一次又会退到何处，莱因哈特等不及想看他的反应，无论是哪种，他觉得都非常有趣。

注：between the devil and deep blue sea 左右为难。


	10. if片段2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 2、这段不会放入正文

汽车驶上城内更平坦的道路，莱因哈特调低了音量后才打开音乐，悠扬的圆舞曲立刻塞满了车里静谧的空间。伯爵从后视镜里注意到，坐在后座的杨威利，耷拉着脑袋，抓着几张稿纸的手垂到了腿上，他早上就注意到了杨大概昨晚没怎么睡。

从早餐开始，杨威利就一直没有主动跟莱因哈特说话，必要的问候和回答都用最简短的句子应付，不过依然耐心地陪卡琳说话。杨威利摆出一副悉听尊便的态度，莱因哈特倒也不觉得意外，他不紧不慢地吃完早餐，又处理了几件要紧的事情后，才提出开车送两人回家。

卡琳坐在后排的儿童座椅上，专注地玩着手里的新玩具，这是亚力克从自己一大堆玩具里挑选出来大方赠送的，卡琳偶尔会转头看一眼自己的监护人，不以为奇的表情说明她早已习惯了杨威利不分场合的打盹。

这个小女孩大多数时候表现乖巧，偶尔的蛮横举动其实是想吸引周围大人们的关注。昨晚睡觉前，莱因哈特去看望两个孩子，保姆正在夸亚力克漂亮，亚力克骄傲地说自己的爸爸全世界最漂亮，卡琳听了不甘示弱，她提高音量和音调，说她的爸爸最帅，莱因哈特笑着亲吻两个孩子晚安。

莱因哈特知道卡琳这时候说的爸爸是指先寇布，他能看出卡琳对先寇布的崇拜，对杨威利更多的是依赖。不用一直陪伴小孩的家长，容易得到小孩更多的喜爱，然而更多照顾他们生活的那一个，却留给孩子爱恨交织的复杂感情。如今，卡琳知道先寇布是优秀的演员，她还不懂杨威利在做的事情，在她眼中，杨只是那个不允许她多吃冰淇淋，总在她还想玩的时候催她去睡觉的人。

莱因哈特好奇，杨威利会想要摆脱现在这样的身份吗？卡琳很爱杨威利，这点一目了然，不过现阶段看来，杨却不是她渴望模仿的对象。他希望亚力克模仿自己吗？莱因哈特说不清，也许希尔德的教育会让亚力克成长为更优秀的男人吧，当然，他也希望有自己的影响，他想要注视着亚力克一天一天成长和变化。

莱因哈特在路边停车，杨威利漠然地对他道谢后抱着卡琳下车了。莱因哈特也下了车，跟在几步之遥，看着前面的背影突然僵硬，挎包肩带随时都会滑落，按捺着转身的冲动，迟疑了片刻，脚步突然加快，两步过后又恢复了原先的速度。

伯爵信步跟杨保持着距离，饶有兴致地留意着杨威利内心的挣扎，杨显然不希望他跟过去，但又不好意思转身赶他走，加快脚步暴露了想要逃离的冲动，故作镇定是生怕在院子里碰到熟人还得费心解释。

走进楼道后，杨威利又在电梯前踌躇了，莱因哈特虽说没来过杨的家，但他清楚这种老建筑里的电梯，空间小得勉强能塞进两个人，杨威利最终选择了爬楼梯，莱因哈特知道杨是尽量避免跟他在逼仄的环境里独处。

杨威利站在家门口，单手笨拙地伸进挎包摸索钥匙，莱因哈特缓步走上这一层楼梯平台，他一眼发现房门有些不对劲，于是一大步来到杨身边，低声说，“把钥匙给我，我帮你开门。”

大概是因为他严肃的语气，杨转头看着他张开嘴，却没有争辩，只是顺从地把钥匙递给他，自己往旁边退了一步。

莱因哈特左手轻握门把手，还没有插进钥匙就感觉到房门转动了，他没有急于推开门，只是冲着门缝看了一眼，立刻抽回手，揽着杨威利的肩膀，把他推向电梯，边走边说，“我们现在送卡琳去保姆家。”

“怎么……”

莱因哈特注视着杨威利瞪大的眼睛，微微摇头，动作几乎察觉不出来，杨威利此时倒也顺从地跟着他进了电梯，等把卡琳交到了相隔不远的保姆家里后，莱因哈特才告诉杨威利，家里遭贼了，他不清楚里面的情况，更担心吓坏了孩子。这一次，莱因哈特跟着杨威利再一次来到家门口，杨没有了赶他走的意思。

莱因哈特拉开门，聆听着房间里面的动静，此刻应该没有人了，于是他把杨拉进去，关上房门，检查门锁，并没有暴力破坏的痕迹。杨威利站在玄关，肩上的挎包滑落到地上，面对着一地狼藉，似乎有点不敢往里走。

莱因哈特小心翼翼地迈步，尽量避开散落在地上的东西，但还是免不了踩到一些碎片，吱嘎作响。他没想到第一次进入杨威利的家会是这样的一种情况，随着他挨个房间查看情况，发现房间里的情况也不算特别糟糕，虽然抽屉全都被拉出来，里面的东西被随便扔到地上，好在家具基本都在原位。

莱因哈特走进卧室，敞开的衣柜展示这里也没能逃脱毒手，他发现衣柜里几乎全是先寇布的衣服，甚至连床头悬挂的都是先寇布的照片，他感觉这个家看不出多少杨威利的痕迹，当然这里本来最初就是先寇布的家，两人结婚过后杨威利才搬进来。他不由得好奇，杨威利一丁点领地意识都没有吗，几年的时间为何没有给这个家涂抹上自己的气味？

他走进一个非常小的房间，看起来是后来改成的书房，这里遭到破坏的痕迹最少，也许是因为里面的东西很少，能看出来这里是杨威利日常使用最多的地方。莱因哈特回到客厅。

“我感觉情况没有看起来这么可怕，你家里有什么贵重东西吗？”莱因哈特尽量让语气轻松。

杨威利站在原地摇头，好半天才喃喃自语，“昨晚我应该回家的。”

“别说傻话了，杨，昨晚你要是在家，如果小偷进来不光是谋财，你打算怎么办？吓到卡琳怎么办？你一个人能保护她吗？”

杨威利突然胸脯剧烈起伏，快步走到沙发旁的电话，脚步有些不稳，抓起话筒，莱因哈特走上前，抓住杨准备拨号的手，“你要联系先寇布？”

“是的，我担心……”

“他没几天就要回来了，你现在联系他，除了让他担心你和女儿，还能怎样？担心那些贼人有可能再一次上门，而他远在另一个星球，保护不了你们，他该有多着急啊，就算立刻出发，也没法马上赶回家。”

莱因哈特如愿看到了自己想要的效果，杨威利缓慢放下电话，眼中失去了往日的光彩，在伯爵看来，这不过是一次意外的入室盗窃，通常小偷是不会再次登门，但杨威利受到了惊吓，

莱因哈特刚在抓着的杨的手没有松开，反而顺势将杨搂进怀里，感觉到杨的身体微微颤抖，他轻轻安抚杨的后背。莱因哈特小心地感受着杨的反应，当他感觉到杨威利可能反应过来，推开之前，他松开了，顺势把杨威利推到餐桌旁的椅子上坐下，“你坐一会，我帮你泡杯茶。”

杨威利捧着热气腾腾的红茶，终于平静了下来，随后，莱因哈特陪着他去了趟警局，回来的路上打包了一些吃的。

莱因哈特推开面前的餐盘，拿出手帕擦嘴，“你带卡琳去我那儿，明天我找人给你把家里收拾一下，”伯爵抬头环顾了一圈，“有的地方可以重新弄一下了。”

“不用，”杨威利手里的叉子搅动着餐盘里没怎么都给的食物，脱口而出，又赶紧继续说，“我是说，谢谢你，我想我自己收拾就可以了。”

“杨，你不用把自己弄得这么累，你缺钱吗？”莱因哈特见杨威利低着头，半天没有回话，于是不打算继续这个话题，“你找到他了吗？”其实问这句话的时候，他不太确定应该用男他还是女她。

“什么？”杨威利从餐盘上抬头，迷惑地皱着眉。

“你笔记本里写的那个人，你找到了吗，还是说你已经放弃了？”

“我笔记本里写了很多人。”

杨威利又一次低头盯着餐盘里的食物，莱因哈特清楚那双恢复了光亮的黑眼睛根本没有看着食物。“没错，你的笔迹不容易看，不过那本笔记本我大多都读了，杨，希望你不要介意我的失礼，我也是想弄清笔记本的主人。”

杨威利摇摇头，莱因哈特继续说，“里面的确写了很多男主角，年龄，职业，外形，性格各不相同，但我始终有个感觉，他们每个人身上都隐藏着同一个人的影子。”

“那本笔记本里的片段都是我为了创作剧本的习作，所描写的角色可能是我的邻居，裁缝铺的客人，我的同学，甚至是公园里偶遇的人们。”

“诚实是你的优点，杨。”

“那也不代表我对谁，就任何话题都会据实以告。”杨威利抬头，直视着莱因哈特的眼睛。

“我们最初见面的几次，你对我非常诚实，陌生人都能享受的待遇，为什么我现在却享受不到了呢？”莱因哈特胳膊肘撑在桌子，下巴搁在手上，脸距离杨威利的脸近在咫尺，近到能看见杨威利眼睛里最黑的瞳孔部分些微放大。

杨威利居然没有退缩，莱因哈特忍不住暗暗叫好，杨说，“这样一张天使般的面孔，说的话仿佛淬过恶魔的毒液。”

莱因哈特哈哈大笑，“我不喜欢这种评价，从小到大，每个人都夸我的脸如同得到了美神的亲吻，天使的枷锁如影随形，如果你觉得我的话淬过毒，那么说明如今我终于挣脱了曾经的桎梏，有机会自由自在地作恶了。你害怕我引诱你，要知道，作恶这种事，万万不可半途而废，不然伤害力就更强了。这句话你不记下来吗？也许剧本里用得上。”

杨威利噗嗤笑了，这是他从今早开始露出的第一个笑容，莱因哈特知道他慢慢接受了家里遭窃的事实，开始放松了下来。

莱因哈特此时主动提议离开，他没有提出留下来陪着杨威利，当然，如果杨威利请求他留下，他肯定会留下，不过他清楚，杨不会开口，至少今天不会。于是他起身，顺手揉了揉杨威利的头发，他抽回手时发现指缝间勾下了一根黑发，他很开心，这感觉就像杨威利身体的一部分还在继续跟他接触，哪怕只是短暂的一会。

***

莱因哈特走后，杨威利一直坐在客厅，直到窗外光线昏暗，他打开灯，去厨房泡了一杯茶，加了不少白兰地，然后端着茶杯来到书房，坐在沙发上，把茶杯搁手边桌子上，失而复得的笔记本放在沙发扶手上。

真的能看出来吗，隐藏其中的同一个影子？杨威利思索着莱因哈特的问题，“你找到他了吗？”杨威利回避了这个问题。这本笔记本，他从没有想过拿给其他人看，即便如此，他写作时依然非常隐晦，杨威利给笔下每个角色披上了各种外貌，然而，一切都源于那么炎热的下午。

那是他大学暑假的一天午后，约会的女生过了约定时间一直没有出现，于是他躲进了一家剧院避暑，那是他第一进剧场，他甚至没有注意剧院和演员的名字，然而，那个令他怦然心动的男主演在他心中始终难以褪色，帮助他撑过了无聊的大学时光。

杨威利后来慢慢想到，如果自己仅仅一厢情愿地崇拜和迷恋那个人，那么也许永远只有机会坐在观众席上仰视他。杨不希望这样，他希望自己获得更多的机会，如果有一天能写出像样的剧本，也许可以请那个演员来出演，也许他们可以一起工作，那么他将不再是一个崇拜者，他们将会平等。

时隔多年，杨威利找到了他，其实根本算不上找，只是又一次相遇了，当然，这过程并不顺利。

杨威利曾经以为，对那个演员一无所知的阶段是最艰难的，不知道他的姓名，不知道他的喜好，不知道他的性取向，一切全然未知。然而，后来发现，待在身边却更加令他痛苦。

他去了伊谢尔伦剧院后，听说了不少先寇布风流传闻，心更是跌入了谷地。他每天都能见到先寇布，但先寇布除了第一晚收留他在自己家里住过后，之后似乎对他格外冷淡。杨威利每次偷偷打量着多年后之后先寇布更加性感的身材，迷人的笑容，千方百计想要引起对方的注意。

他在剧院待过的那个短暂演出季，某个周日的演出结束后，因为次日是剧院的休息日，通常大家会在剧院内的酒吧相聚片刻，先寇会经常拿出自己收到的礼物与大家分享。杨很少参与其中，主要是演出后需要收拾的东西太多了，那晚等他收拾妥当，来到吧台前，大家居然还没有散。

亚典波罗拿着一个大纸盒子，正在依次递给桌边围着喝酒的人群，他一边分发一遍口中念念有词，“这是代表记忆的迷迭香，这是代表相思的三色堇，这是忠诚的漏斗花，这是表示忏悔的芸香，这儿还留着一个给我自己。”周围的人群从盒子里拿起一块，笑着看他夸张地表演。

亚典波罗看到杨威利站在人群外，于是招呼他走近，“还有……杨，你来晚了，盒子已经空了。”

杨威利这才看清他分发的是一盒巧克力，于是笑着摇摇头，亚典波罗身边的先寇布手停在嘴边，“我的给你吧，我不爱吃这玩意，”先寇布递出去之前突然发现，“噢，我没注意我已经咬了一口，”然而手已经伸出，不好意思再抽回去，“如果你不介意的话。”

杨威利摇摇头，耸耸肩，伸手接了过来，“反正我也不爱吃。”说完他直接把巧克力扔进嘴里，转身走开，他的心怦怦跳动，杨威利没说谎，他的确不爱吃这种甜食，但这一块不一样，香味浓郁，就像当年暑假夏天剧院里的冷气，咬碎实在太可惜了。

一阵凉风从敞开的窗户吹进来，杨威利坐在沙发上醒过来，手里的笔记本已经滑落在地上，他站起来活动有些麻木的双腿，他走进客厅，墙上挂钟时针指着凌晨三点，他伸手扶正挂着装有先寇布照片的相框，开始收拾房间。


	11. if片段3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 2、太想写吵架就写了这段，婚后三年的一次日常吵架  
> 3、 这段不会放入正文

先寇布起床时已临近中午，他来到书房，看到杨威利坐窗下的桌子前写稿，他走上前从背后搂着杨的脖子，俯身准备亲吻爱人的脸颊，杨及时转头碰上他的嘴唇，不过只是轻轻一触，立刻转头对着摊了一桌子的稿纸。

“今天我们出去吧，难得我今天休息。”先寇布还搂着杨的脖子，凑在他的耳边说。

“今天不行，我今天必须交稿。”杨威利扭动身子，先寇布松开胳膊，走到旁边靠着桌子。

“今天的意思是？”

“今晚零点之前。”

“这不是还有整整半天时间吗？要不，我们出去吃午饭，然后回来你继续写，怎么样？”

“不行，你自己去吃饭吧，我怕今晚真的写不完了。”

先寇布注意到杨的眼睛有不少血丝，伸手捏住他的下巴，把他的脸抬起来面对自己，“你早上什么时候起来的？”

“我昨晚就没睡。”杨挣脱了他的手，低头看着稿子。

“你是说，昨晚我们做完，你就起来了？”

“是的。”

“难怪呢，我就感觉你昨晚有点心不在焉。”

杨放下了手里笔，仰头看着先寇布，“你对昨晚不满意？”

“还好。”

“你昨晚怎么不说？”

“昨晚没什么需要说的。”

“也就是说，你的确有话要说，只不过选择昨晚没说。”

“你是不是有点反应过度了？我看你最近太累了，太紧张，需要休息休息。今天别写了，我们出去逛逛吧。”

“如果是你今晚有演出，已经快开演了，你能不上台吗？”

“我可以请假，可以让B角来演。”

“好吧，这个算我例子举得不恰当，你今天要不带卡琳去玩吧。”

“保姆不是很快就来接她走吗？”

“是的，但是既然你没事，你可以多陪陪她啊。”

“我想多陪陪你，”先寇布走到旁边的单人沙发上坐下，“你为什么要接这个什么专栏，专心写剧本不就好了？”

“我知道这是一份发行量不怎么样的报纸，但这是我的兴趣，也是我的一个机会。”

“可是写这些东西让你压力太大了，我不希望你总是熬夜。”

“这是我新的尝试，主要是我还不熟练，一开始多花点时间也很正常。”

“你太累了，我很心疼你。”

“亲爱的，要是任何累的事我都不做，那我就什么事情都别想做了。你演戏难道不累吗？”

“这不一样，我希望每天早上都是搂着你醒过来，而不是身边没有人，只有冷冰冰的床单。”

“说到底，你不喜欢我做我想做的事情。”

“当然不是，我喜欢你创作剧本，从我最初认识你，我就喜欢你写剧本。”

“那么现在我写专栏有什么问题呢？”

“你不觉得自己花了太多时间在工作上面吗？我觉得现在没法在你心中排第一了。”

“只是暂时而已，等我适应了，一切都会正常。”

“很好，那么我们今天哪里都不去了，我陪着你写稿，好吗？你想吃什么？”

“我不饿。”

“好，等你饿了再说。”

“我给你的剧本你看了吗？”

“看了……一些。”

“你都回来一周了，还没看完吗？”

先寇布还没来得及回答，卡琳走到书房门口，一只手里抱着她的宝贝娃娃，一只小手揉着眼睛，奶声奶气地喊着，“爸爸。”

先寇布从沙发上站起来，蹲下张开胳膊说，“宝贝儿，过来。”

卡琳光着脚丫笑着往前跑了几步，结果中途转身抱住了杨威利的腿，杨把她抱起来，搁在自己腿上，蹭了蹭她的小脸蛋，卡琳咯咯地笑起来。

先寇布站起来，从杨的怀里把卡琳接过去，“我去打电话，让保姆现在就来接她。”

“好。”杨回答的时候一直看着卡琳。

先寇布再次返回书房，把一杯红茶放到杨威利手边，他自己拿着咖啡坐到沙发上。“卡琳现在都不要我了。”

“你出去了两个月才回来，你多陪陪她，很快她就会要你了。”

“你现在也不要我了，我出巡演了两个月，你都不肯陪我去。”

杨威利停下笔，转动椅子，面对着先寇布说，“我们今天一定要谈这些吗？”

“两个月啊，我的天，你知道日子有多难熬吗？我很想你，每天都很想你。”

“我也想你，不过你去之前，我们不是都商量好了吗？我没法带着卡琳跟你一起去，她太小了。”

“我说过了，卡琳可以拜托给卡介伦夫人，他家里的两个女孩还可以跟卡琳作伴。”

“卡介伦夫人自己要带两个孩子，你怎么能随便去麻烦别人？再说，卡琳的母亲已经把她扔给你了，你就忍心再把她扔出去，两个月的时间？”

“你干吗什么事都要扯上卡琳，你不能想想想我俩的二人世界吗？不光是陪我巡演的事，之前你就什么事都搬出卡琳，我们还要再请一个保姆吗？”

“就算有保姆，她也会整夜不睡觉，白天一直哭，还有，你都不知道我带她去过多少次医院。这些事情总要人来做，如果全甩给保姆，你当时为什么要抱她回来？”

“那是因为她母亲突然把她抱来扔给我，在此之前，我都不知道她的存在。”

“你抱她回来的时候，我俩刚刚结婚，我们什么都没准备好，是你想留下这个孩子的，你想过我俩的二人世界吗？”

“她是我的孩子，我当然想要，难道你不想要你自己的孩子吗？”

“我只会在我确定愿意抚养的时候才会生。”

“你现在要开始翻我的旧账了吗？我说过了，之前我根本不知道她的存在。”

“那你为什么不做好措施？”

“其实，你只是把卡琳当挡箭牌吧，无非就是你自己想留在家里，写你的剧本，写你的什么专栏。”

“我一直在配合你的时间，华尔特，你有戏的时候中午出门，散场后到家都快十二点了，如果要做，就更晚了，你知道我睡眠不好，太晚了睡不着，我还不如起来。”

“如果要做，就更晚了……你一直是在应付我吗？”

“我不明白，你今天怎么了，为什么一直找我的茬儿。”

“我也不明白，做爱明明是那么美妙的事情，你永远让我有种我在折腾你的感觉。”

“我很抱歉让你产生了这种感觉，不过也许，有时候我也有这样的感觉。”

“杨，我爱你，我想要跟你做，你知道我出去的两个月，你不在我身边，我每天都想回来。”

“我也爱你，亲爱的，我喜欢拥抱你，亲吻你，我喜欢你抚摸我，但是我真的不喜欢困得要命还得站在厨房里被你上。”

“是你说怕吵醒了卡琳才去厨房的。”

“这不是厨房的问题，我跟你在一起之前，我一点经验都没有，这几年我已经尽力在学了，可是你从来都不满意，我现在都有点害怕每次过后你的反应了，要知道，我没你想要的那么频繁，并不代表我不爱你。我们先别说了好吗？我累了，我怕我过一会儿会睡着，让我先把稿子写完好吗？”

“我不想看到你这么累，你困了就应该去休息，再说，现在我们的生活，根本不需要你这么拼命。”

“我没有拼命，我只是想写而已。”

“你就不能轻轻松松地写吗？”

“轻松？怎么轻松？我的第一个剧本是我们结婚前我写完的，我要带卡琳，现在卡琳都快三岁了，我才写完了第二个。”

“你的状态不好，对你创作剧本毫无帮助。”

“噢，这么说，你已经看完了我的剧本。”

“是的。”

“你觉得怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“是吗？这不像你啊，华尔特。”

“你真的想听，想听实话吗？你这剧本里的主角令人讨厌，台词空洞乏味，毫无深意。看来你第一个剧本的成功，是你多年累积的成果，在你掏空了自己后，你写出来的东西没有深度，其实你没有天赋，但你不愿意接受这样的事实，你希望事情不是这样，所以你现在拼命想写点什么。”

“华尔特，我写完这一部之后，我也清楚自己写的不好，我猜到你不会喜欢，不过你现在这个反应，反倒让我觉得，也许剧本没有我想象中的那么糟。”

“什么意思？”

“你讨厌剧本里的角色，是因为你觉得眼熟吧。一个企图改造自己妻子的男人，教育她，塑造她，只是为了实现自己理想的生活。的确，题材和我想要表达的东西都非常老套，不过，依然有点意义，不是吗？”

“哼，这有什么能戳到我的痛处，你又不是女人。”

“谢天谢地，不然我还得经历怀孕和生产的过程。”

“现在到底是怎么回事？为什么我回来这一周，感觉什么事情都不对劲了，杨，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“瞒着你？你想说什么？”

客厅里电话铃声响起，先寇布接了电话回到书房，“今晚有人临时请假了，我现在需要去剧院。”

“好的。”

先寇布看着又一次拿起笔的杨威利，想走过去跟往常出门前一样亲吻他，不过他只是说了一句，“你别太累了。”就离开了。

***

演出结束后，先寇布坐在自己的化妆间里，他听见敲门声，说了一句，“请进。”

波布兰推开门，倚着门框说，“你怎么还没回家，一个人呆在这里，反思今晚糟糕的表演吗？”

先寇布哼了一声，“波布兰，你有什么事？”

“需要我陪你坐一会吗？”

“我不需要，你别烦我。”

“你已经可以安心出门了，观众全走光了，不需要担心还有人因为你失常的表现要求退票。”波布兰笑嘻嘻地说。

“你说完了吗？说完了就走吧。”

波布兰不但没有走，反而走进了房间，带上身后的房门，他走到桌旁，也没有问一句，就拿出一个空杯子，拿起桌上的瓶子，倒了一杯酒，然后端着酒杯坐到沙发上。“我想到了一个故事，不如说给你听听，帮你打发时间。”

“抱歉，我对你的故事没兴趣，尤其是今晚。”

波布兰喝了一口酒，开始讲述，“故事发生在海尼森，一个大学男孩，某年暑假的一天，跟朋友约好了出去玩，结果他去了约定的地点后，朋友却迟迟没有出现，男孩又不想立刻回家，于是走到了附近的剧院，在演出开场前买了一张票，他运气不错，那张票非常便宜，位置却距离舞台很近，虽然有点偏。”

“直接说重点。”

“那可不行，我虽然无法准确复述每句话，但我必须保留这个故事讲述者的风格，事无巨细的描述。好了，我继续。那天的演出是一个名不见经传的小剧团的巡回演出，因为上演的剧目有些年代，当天场内的观众年龄都非常大，就他一个年轻人，坐在距离舞台仅仅一两米的位置上，剧院里冷气开得太足了，当天室外非常炎热，他在剧场里被冷风吹得昏昏欲睡。”

“你从哪儿听来这个无聊的故事，听得我都快昏昏欲睡了。”

“好几年前的一次长途旅行，我跟一群人玩真心话大冒险游戏听来的。”

“那种游戏听过就忘了吧，还值得拿出来讲吗？”

“谁知道呢？我当时也忘了，不过今天想起来了。好了，你别打岔，我接着讲，开演之后，男孩睡意全无。虽说他第一次看那个戏，但他也能看出来男主演其实并不适合那个角色，太年轻了，但是他的表演让男孩着迷了，他目不转睛地盯着男主演看了将近三个小时，然后，演出结束了，男孩在剧院的工作人员通道门口等了很久，可惜到最后也没有见到男主演离开。好了，我的故事说完了。”

“就这？我不明白你为什么要给我讲这个。”

“因为，我今天来剧院太早了，就跑到剧院的资料室里待了一会，翻了一点剧院的资料，发现你去过海尼森巡演。”

“当然去过。”

“所以我就想起了这个故事，你不想知道当时我们玩游戏的时候，讲这个故事的男孩被提到的是什么问题吗？”波布兰没有等待先寇布回答，“你是如何爱上你的暗恋对象的？”

先寇布想起来海尼森的那次演出，几乎算得上他第一次担当男主角，他不需要问波布兰这个故事是谁讲的，他此时只想回家。


	12. if片段4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 2、 这段不会放入正文

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔走进酒吧，他到得有点早，太早了，虽然他并不期待好友米达麦亚已经到了，但依然习惯性朝着常坐的位置看了一眼，没有人，此时酒吧里没几个人，他无意坐着干等，于是走向吧台去点一杯喝的。

还没走到他就看到了，吧台前坐着一个人，头枕着胳膊趴在吧台上。罗严塔尔轻轻摇头，眼下还不到晚饭时间，这人就已经醉成这样，最令他惊讶的是这个人的衣服，更适合去那种深夜开放，熟客才能入场的疯狂俱乐部里，此刻坐在，不，趴在这样一家简单古朴的酒吧里，显得有些格格不入。

罗严塔尔端起酒保递给他的啤酒喝了一口，稍微偏头打量着趴在吧台上的家伙。这人有着浓密的乌黑头发，白皙的脸庞正好转向他这边，脸上倒没有画上准备去深夜俱乐部的那种浓妆。仿佛感觉到了身边有动静，黑发男人闭着的眼皮轻轻抖动，但没有睁眼。他顿时来了兴趣，这人还没有醉到不省人事，于是罗严塔尔在旁边一张吧台凳上坐下来，希望这段等待的时间不至于太过无聊。

“不适合你。”罗严塔尔又喝了一口啤酒后，转头对着黑发男人轻声说。

黑发男人嘴唇翕动，咕哝了一句什么，罗严塔尔没有听清。

“你说什么？”罗严塔尔凑近了一些。

男人缓缓抬头，抬起右手撑着头，醉眼朦胧地看着罗严塔尔，“没用的。”

“什么意思？”

“你是想跟我搭讪吧，这样的说辞，对我没用。”男人说完拿起自己面前的酒杯，随即发现已经空了。

罗严塔尔对着酒保打了个手势，“我请你喝一杯。我刚才的意思是，这身衣服不适合你。”

男人耸了耸肩膀，端起酒保倒好的白兰地，对着罗严塔尔举杯致谢，“嗯，反正这又不是我的衣服。”

“您是罗严塔尔先生吗？”一个刚来酒吧上班，还没有换上工作服的女招待突然出现在罗严塔尔身边，紧张地俯身凑近说。

“也许是吧。”罗严塔尔转身，背靠着吧台回答。

“我很喜欢您的表演，您可以给我签个名吗？”女招待有些激动，声音尖利。

“你想签点什么？”

“我……我不知道，”女招待撩了撩自己卷曲的长发。“我不知道，我刚进来，看到您在这里，我去剧院看过您演的戏，我太激动了，很高兴您能来我们酒吧，我没有带笔，我不知道……”

“我也没带笔，也许，”罗严塔尔凑近女招待轻声说，“你可以去厕所帮我口一发。”

罗严塔尔听见右边传来轻轻的呼气声，说不好是笑声还是哼了一声，随后一支钢笔出现在他手边，黑发男人说，“也许，你可以签上，刚才的话我非常抱歉，署名我是个混蛋。”

罗严塔尔笑了起来，接过钢笔，瞥了黑发男人一眼，男人双眼就跟头发一样的颜色，眼角因为喝多了酒有些泛红。他拿起自己酒杯底下的杯垫，签上名字递给女招待，“我刚才只是开玩笑。”女招待接过杯垫，惊讶的表情又变成了开心，笑着道谢后就走开了。

罗严塔尔把钢笔还回去，才注意到这是一支相当精美的钢笔，看起来有些年头，经常使用，但保养得不错。黑发男人接过钢笔捏在指间摩挲。罗严塔尔说，“其实，你知道吗？这种事总能成，你越是表现得混账，就越能得到自己想要的东西。对了，我是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，帝国皇家剧院的，我该怎么称呼你？”

“你可以不用称呼我。”

罗严塔尔噗嗤一笑，这个人又回答了他的话，不过又表现得不想跟他搭话，“你没看过我演戏。”这不是疑问句，只是陈述。

“你要是演哑剧，我可能就看过。”

罗严塔尔刚才在身上找笔的时候，才发现这件外套已经有一阵子没穿过了，上次穿都不记得是什么时候，他在口袋里摸到了一张戏票和一个小瓶子。他掏出戏票，“如果你有兴趣了解我，可以来看我演戏。”

男人没有接戏票，只是说，“我要是看你演戏就能更了解你，那只能说明你是个蹩脚的演员。”

罗严塔尔伸手从男人手里拿走钢笔，在戏票上签上自己的名字，这一次他没有递过去，直接用钢笔压着戏票推到男人手边。

“这样一来，我就更不敢要了，你刚才签了名，我是不是要去厕所给你口一发？”

罗严塔尔简直笑得停不下来，这个人一本正经说出这样的话，让人看不出是开玩笑还是认真的，实在是有趣。他刚走进酒吧时，以为会百般无聊地等朋友过来，不过此时，他想立刻把这个醉鬼带回家。“不，别误会，签名只是做个记号，毕竟我们圈内有这样的传言，几年前某家剧院，有个无赖拿着赠票，看完戏后要求退票。”

黑发男人突然凑近罗严塔尔，“噢，看来你没有信心演得令观众满意。”

罗严塔尔也凑过去，盯着睁大了一点的微醺双目，黑色眸子里氤氲着雾气，“至于说我的表演是否令观众满意，你可以看过后再评价。不过呢，我的签名直接卖掉，比退票赚得多多了。”

黑发男人又一次把头枕在胳膊上，趴在吧台上。

“等你有兴趣去看戏的时候，可以去后台找我。”

“候场半小时的时候吗？”

“噢，你说自己不爱看戏，不过似乎对这行挺熟悉的。”

“谁没有几个混账朋友呢？”

“那你不介意再多一个吧？”

“一个就已经够多了。还有，我没说过我不爱看戏。”

罗严塔尔回忆了一下两人的对话，点头同意，“这位先生……”

“杨威利。”

这个名字有些耳熟，不过罗严塔尔没想起什么，算了，他懒得思索在哪里听过这名字，

“杨威利，晚上你有安排吗？想不想去我家？”

“没兴趣，这酒吧有我今晚需要的一切，酒和清净，当然，这时候只有酒了。”

过了一会，米达麦亚到了，罗严塔尔示意他在旁边的吧台凳坐下，他的好友却说，“我不喝了，我们走，罗严克拉姆伯爵请我们过去吃饭。”

“现在吗？”罗严塔尔歪着头看着趴着不动的杨威利。

“怎么了？我们晚上原本也就是准备吃饭，不过现在只是换个地方。”米达麦亚说。

“我本来打算等你来了，帮我把这家伙弄回我家，现在要去伯爵家的话，就有点麻烦了。”罗严塔尔食指和拇指摩挲着下巴，犹豫了片刻，“也行，我带他一起过去。”以往他也不是没有带过人去伯爵家。

“这人是谁？你刚勾搭的？”

“有待我深入了解，”罗严塔尔笑着自己的笑话，但好友没有笑，“他说他叫杨威利。”

“杨威利？伊谢尔伦剧院的那个剧作家？”

“什么剧作家，你认识他？”

“我不认识，听说他三四年前，写过一个剧本，反响还不错。倒是你，你们是同行，你没听说过吗？”

难怪之前罗严塔尔听到这个名字觉得有点耳熟，不过这人今天这幅模样，跟普通剧作家的模样相去甚远，他完全没有往这方面想。

“这才几点，他就醉成这样？”

罗严塔尔从外套内兜掏出一个小瓶子晃了晃，此时里面已经空了。

“你，罗严塔尔，有时候你真是个混蛋。”

“纯属意外，我都不知道这件衣服里什么时候有的这东西，再说了，现在还有人笨成这样，去了趟厕所回来还敢喝留在吧台上的半杯酒，反正我之前也邀请了他去我家的。”

米达麦亚连连摇头，“你真想带他一起去伯爵家吗，罗严塔尔？我就是听伯爵提到他的，他是……”

罗严塔尔看着米达麦亚欲言又止的表情，心中已经明白了，替好友说完了后面的话，“他是伯爵的猎物，对不对？噢，我改变主意了，伯爵喜欢挑战，喜欢征服，我可不能毁了他的乐趣。”

“那现在你打算怎么办？”米达麦亚问。

罗严塔尔耸耸肩，抽出杨威利酒杯下的杯垫，拿起酒杯旁的钢笔，在杯垫上写了伊谢尔伦剧院的电话号码，连同一些小费交给酒保，请他给剧院打电话，找人过来接一下这位剧作家。他最后把钢笔和戏票塞进杨威利的口袋里，就跟好友一起离开了酒吧。

***

先寇布一夜没睡，清晨冲了个澡，做了早餐，换好衣服，站在床边叫杨威利起床，他喊了几声，对方毫无反应，他俯身推了两下，杨翻了个身准备接着睡，他终于失去了耐心，一把拉开杨身上的毯子。杨威利费劲地眨着眼睛，撑着身子坐起来，迷迷糊糊，拉起被掀开的毯子裹着身子，似乎一时间不知道自己身处何方。

“我怎么在这里？”杨威利耷拉着脑袋，闭着眼睛说。

“你想在哪里，在某个人的床上吗？”

“你怎么不给我穿件衣服？”

“你现在想起来穿衣服，昨晚怎么穿成那样，去酒吧喝得烂醉？”

“我没衣服换了，那些是在剧院的服装室里找到的。”

“非得穿成那样子吗？”

“你知道，合适我的衣服不多。”  
先寇布这时候不想跟杨威利吵架，他应该立刻出门去剧院开会，今早新来的导演要进组，其实杨威利也应该起床跟他一起去剧院，参加这个会。

昨天，卡介伦突然通知他，剧院马上开始准备上演新剧，也就是杨威利刚完成的第二个剧本。先寇布大感意外，他出去巡演两个月回来后，杨威利把剧本给他看了，他并不看好那个剧本，杨当时说过没有把剧本拿给其他人看过，这才过了不到两周时间，居然突然决定上演，甚至投资都即将到位。

自从他回家后，和杨威利的关系越来越不对劲，前两天他把卡琳送回老家，想好好处理一下跟杨的关系，结果杨得知卡琳被送走后，当天晚上就没有回家。

“这两天晚上你在哪里过夜的？”先寇布尽量保持着平静的语气。

“你找过我吗？”杨威利抬头睁开眼睛，注视着先寇布的眼睛，看起来似乎清醒了一点，“要是你稍微找找，就会知道我在亚典波罗那里。”

先寇布当然知道他在哪里，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“不好，我头疼的要命，明明昨晚没喝多少，不知道怎么会这样？”

“你被人下药了。”

卡介伦接到酒吧的电话，就让先寇布去酒吧接杨威利，他看到杨的时候，简直要气笑了，他很清楚杨的酒量，以往在家喝了很多也不至于醉到完全不省人事。然后他就看出杨的情况不对劲了，那不是普通醉酒的状态，他问了酒保情况，得到的回答是之前的酒保已经换班回家了。

先寇布看出杨威利被人下药了，他不敢想象，要是杨威利这个样子被下药的人带走了，会变成什么状况，他心烦意乱，生气杨威利跑出来喝酒，不过晚饭时间在一家正常的酒吧喝酒，这根本不是杨威利的错，他生气那些下药的人，也只能庆幸酒吧的人给剧院打了电话。他把杨弄回家里，杨吐了好几次，他一夜都没敢睡觉。

“什么？”

“你昨晚跟什么人喝酒了？”

“我不记得了，好像跟吧台上的人聊过几句，我现在头疼，什么都想不起来。”

先寇布看着杨威利又一次想躺下去，走过去坐到床边，双手捏着杨的肩膀，不让他躺下去，看着他宿醉后憔悴的面容，实在想让他在家里好好睡一觉，不过先寇布还是狠下心说，“你现在就起来，收拾好了马上去剧院，今早新来的导演要进组，你最好别迟到了。”

“什么导演？”杨威利一脸茫然。

“昨天卡介伦没跟你说吗？”

杨威利摇着头说，“你们准备排剧，让我去做什么？”

先寇布听到这话更加迷惑了，他抬手摸着杨的额头，看看体温是否正常，杨威利松开拉着毯子的手，抱住了他。先寇布把杨紧紧搂进怀里，感觉到瘦削的肩膀。

“华尔特，你把卡琳抱回来的时候，没有提前跟我商量，你现在把她送走了，也没有跟我商量。”杨威利在他耳边平静地说。

先寇布松开了杨威利，杨过了片刻才松手，他叹了口气，“你快点起来，早餐我放在厨房。”说完走出了卧室。


	13. if片段5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 2、 这段不会放入正文  
> 

菲列特利加·格林希尔准时走进伊谢尔伦剧院排练厅的大门。这个排练厅不大，因为剧院的舞台也不大，剧院的工作人员已经在排练厅中央围成了一个松散的圆圈，她到场后走到圆圈里的一个空位站定，卡介伦经理对大家简单地介绍她。

今早出门前，菲列特利加细心地将金褐色长卷发松散地盘在脑后，从衣柜里挑选了一条端庄的裙子，感觉对于进入新剧组这样的场合显得有些隆重了，于是她又拿出一件干练的深色外套穿在外面，戴上一条挂饰造型简单的项链，她对着穿衣镜审视了片刻，镜中画着淡雅妆容的面孔对着她点点头，露出自信的微笑。

她非常期待今天早晨这个会，几天前当她得知自己有机会执导一部新剧时兴奋不已，这是她大学毕业后的第一个机会，更重要的是，这个剧本是杨威利写的。四年前，菲列特利加来这个剧院看戏，碰巧那部戏是杨威利创作的第一个剧本，碰巧当晚演出结束后举行了一个小型主创人员见面会，她对那个戏的印象挺好，于是就留下来参加了见面会。

见面会上，主持人请杨威利谈一下自己的创作心得，杨提到了剧里几个场景的表现跟自己的构想稍有出入，不过主持人很快就打断了他的话，后面观众的提问也都是针对几名主演。菲列特利加当时就对戏剧产生了浓厚的兴趣，杨威利虽然说得不多，但她感觉如果按照他的思路调整，也许呈现出来的效果会更好，她甚至开始构思舞台布置上的改进。见面会结束后，在场的观众都围着演员要签名，她拿着入场时买的剧本，想去跟杨威利聊几句，问问他对剧中主角结局安排的深意，结果她还没来得及走过去，有个工作人员给杨威利递了一杯红酒就把他拉走了。

那之后，菲列特利加进了大学，她毫不犹豫地选择了导演专业，可惜后来她再也没有听到过杨威利这个名字，直到最近，有人给她看了杨威利的第二个剧本，她顺利得到了执导的机会，短短几天时间，她已经把剧本读了好几遍，有了不少构思，她希望在创作的过程中，能跟杨威利多谈谈。然而遗憾的是，杨威利此时并不在排练厅里，虽然他本来应该参加今早的会。

菲列特利加面带微笑，听着卡介伦的介绍，打量着在场的人们。站在她对面的是华尔特·冯·先寇布，他身材挺拔肩膀宽阔，双腿修长站姿随意，略带灰色的棕发，面容英俊。她读书时，对先寇布的风流名声早有耳闻，前辈们曾经不止一次遗憾地说起，近几年来都没有听说过有人成功勾搭到这个迷人的男演员了。她此刻注视着先寇布那双褐色眼睛，发现比四年前少了几分轻浮，多了几分沉稳。对方留意到了她的目光长时间停留，微微点头对她致意，嘴角牵起的笑意转瞬即逝，明亮的眼眸中此时还闪烁着不信任，菲列特利加赶紧挪开了视线。

在场人们的眼中或多或少都有着先寇布那样的不信任，大家的质疑表情丝毫没有破坏她的愉快心情，毕竟，菲列特利加目前的履历上还没有任何能彰显她实力的笔墨。虽说她在学校里已经导过几个戏，但那些毕竟都是校园里的活动，这里是专业的剧院，这些人是职业演员，职业的戏剧人，他们的质疑从某种程度上说明了他们对待这个剧的认真态度，至少他们不是毫无干劲敷衍了事。她有信心在这里学到更多的东西，也为这里注入自己新鲜的活力。

排练厅大门打开突然打开，撤回了她的思绪，她看到杨威利走了进来，众人的视线齐刷刷地都看了过去，杨威利驻足，抬手抓着头发说，“抱歉，我迟到了。”说完自顾自走到人群后面几张并排摆放的桌子上坐在，菲列特利都没注意到自己一直扭头看着他，直到他不好意思地对她说，“你们继续。”菲列特利加才转回头面对人群。

她对舞台设计和服装设计的负责人简单说了几句自己的想法，表示随后会尽快找他们商量进度表。剩下的事情她打算单独找大家聊聊，于是她对卡介伦示意，会议可以结束了。卡介伦宣布散会后，走过去跟她说了几件事，她余光注意到人群离开了排练厅，等卡介伦说完，她转头再看身后的桌子，杨威利已经没了人影。

***

先寇布大步走出排练厅的大门，他此时懒得继续满脑子思考乱七八糟的事情，径直走向自己的化妆间，想立刻喝一杯咖啡，半路上，杨威利从后面拉住了他，两人一起站住了，剧院里的走廊非常狭窄，两人几乎无法并肩同行。

“华尔特，昨天的事，我……很抱歉。”杨威利的声音嘶哑，先寇布知道这是昨晚呕吐了几次造成的后果。

杨威利说话时，手还拉着先寇布的袖子，视线则停留在他的身后，先寇布清楚走廊的砖墙上挂着剧院历年来的剧照，他转头看到身后正是一张自己的剧照，他抬手摸着杨的脸。杨威利视线这时才回到先寇布脸上，露出疲惫的笑容，脸在先寇布的手掌里蹭了几下，杨咽了一口口水，低声说，“我们……现在回家去吧！”

先寇布感觉自己太阳穴突突跳动，血管里涌起激动的热流，他点点头，其实此刻他恨不得拉着杨立刻去他的化妆间，但他清楚杨威利十分反感在那里亲热，当然这不怪杨，毕竟那地方留下了不少香艳的过去，杨大概是不愿意自己成为其中的一个，先寇布当然不会认为杨是其中一个，杨威利是他独一无二的爱人。想到这里，他忍不住低头凑过去，结果余光瞥见走廊另一头出现了一个人影，先寇布立刻往后退了一步。

那人大步走向两人，还隔着几步的距离就笑着说，“杨老师，好久不见。”

“别这样喊我，尤里安，好久不见，你长高了。”杨威利轻轻拍着尤里安的肩膀。

“我听说剧院要排新戏了，还是你写的剧本，就过来找你要剧本看看。”

“消息传得真快啊，”先寇布说。

“你现在也对写剧本感兴趣吗，尤里安？”杨威利问。

“其实对我经营剧院更有兴趣。”尤里安回答的时候脸颊有点红。

“那你就跟着卡介伦好好学习，到时候接他的班。”杨威利说。

“希望等你接班的时候，这个剧院还存在。”

“为什么这样说啊，先寇布先生？”

“接下来要上演杨的剧本，希望剧院不会破产。”先寇布说话时，对着杨威利眨了眨眼。

“有先寇布先生来主演，票房还是有保障的。”尤里安认真地说。

“这个我可不敢打包票，记得曾经有人这样说过，‘就算换个演技精湛的演员也救不了这出戏。’”先寇布模仿杨威利第一次来剧院时说的话，他知道当时尤里安在场，虽然先寇布当时并没有亲耳听到杨威利说这句话，不过依然模仿得惟妙惟肖。

“你怎么忍受他的啊？”尤里安笑着问杨威利。

“他迷我迷得要命。”先寇布说。

突然，卡介伦从转角探出头，对着他们说，“先寇布来我办公室，杨威利，你也过来，导演想跟你们聊几句。”

杨威利对尤里安说，“过几天等剧本准备好了你再来拿吧。”

“好的，谢谢，那我先走了。”

先寇布跟杨威利一起走向经理办公室时，低声在杨的耳边说，“少说几句，我们快点弄完回家。”

杨点点头，做了个遗憾的表情。

***

菲列特利加听见一声敲门声，随后门打开了，杨威利走进来坐到了沙发上，先寇布关上门，抱着双臂靠着门旁的墙站着。菲列特利加走到沙发前，把一叠做了笔记的剧本递给杨威利，杨站起身接过来，“杨老师，这是我读过剧本后的一些想法，希望在接下来的排练过程中，能跟你进一步交流，”她接着转向先寇布，“当然，也需要跟先寇布先生更多沟通。”她说完后退了几步。

杨威利坐下来，翻看了一下密密麻麻的笔迹，惊讶地说，“这么短的时间，就有了这么多的想法，真是太高效了，哦对了，你不用喊我老师。还有，这一次也需要我参与吗？”

“如果你能经常过来，我觉得肯定更好，当然，如果你能抽出时间的话。”菲列特利加说。

“时间上我倒是没问题……”

“那么今天就没有别的什么事了吧？”先寇布突然打断了杨威利的话。

菲列特利加有些意外，先寇布之前开会的时候看起来还是不动声色，不过这时候明显有些不耐烦了，但她还是决定硬着头皮，面对先寇布继续说，“我看过剧本后，对男主角有不少想法，希望跟你讨论，所以接下来排练期间，也许会占用你工作之余的时间。”

“有必要吗？这个角色挺简单的，就我看来。”先寇布不咸不淡地说。

“我不觉得有那么简单，我希望每一场戏我们都详细沟通一下，我觉得这对于表演可能有帮助。”

先寇布挑起一边眉毛，“这只是一个普通的剧本，写得都是平常的事情，甚至可以说平淡，都是观众们熟悉的东西，毫无新鲜之处。我想导演小姐更重要的工作，可能需要思考一下，如何让观众不要提前离场。”

菲列特利加大吃一惊，她眉头紧锁，完全没有想到主演居然对剧本是这样的看法，她瞟了一眼杨威利，杨正低着头仔细翻看自己递给他的笔记，似乎对于先寇布的这番评论毫无反应，这就令她更觉得奇怪了，剧本的创作者难道不会听到刚才的话生气吗？

她思索了片刻才继续说话。“我承认你提到的平常，这个剧本乍一看，也许不会有太多的感觉，但是仔细多读几遍，就能体会到其中令人回味的部分。”

“你所说的那些令人回味的部分，恰恰就是观众不愿意看到，也是太多人们不愿意提起的东西，现在一定要上演，我想也许应该从表演形式上淡化掉这些问题。”

“我们为什么一定要演观众爱看的东西呢？”

“导演小姐，观众是我们的衣食父母，如果你上演一出戏无法把观众吸引到剧院里来，无法让他们回去传播良好的口碑，你觉得这出戏还能撑过整个演出季吗？我想，这个问题，我比你更有经验。”

菲列特利加完全可以理解，先寇布是早已成名的演员，也成功塑造过不少角色，但她觉得他只是站在一个演员的角度，没有从更高的角度去完成一个作品。“我刚才的意思是想说，如今的观众都偏爱看歌舞升平，纸醉金迷的内容……”

“如今经济不景气，观众更愿意选择感官刺激，这种口味非常正常。”先寇布插嘴道。

“的确，但我们身为戏剧人，也有责任带给观众更多有意义的内容，突破界限，直接触及到禁忌的问题，让人们在看过之后甚至愿意去谈论愚蠢的道德问题，也许这才是戏剧更有意义的地方。”

“突破界限有什么好处？导演小姐要是想做精品，我们这个小剧院可赔不起。”

“这部戏的投资不少，也许票房不是我们该首要考虑的问题。”菲列特利加说完，注意到先寇布对坐在桌前的卡介伦投去了询问的眼神，卡介伦只是微微摇头。

房间突然沉默下来，菲列特利加一时间有些不知所措，片刻过后，她对杨威利说，“杨老师，你怎么看？”

杨威利的注意力这才从笔记上转开，他翻找着身上的口袋，似乎在找什么东西，然后有些惊慌地说，“华尔特，我的笔呢？”

“什么笔？”先寇布转头问。

“昨晚我还带在身上，你帮我脱衣服是有没有看到？”

菲列特利加对两人的话一头雾水。

先寇布点点头，开始掏自己的口袋，他摸出了一支笔和一张纸，伸手递给沙发上的杨威利，半路突然抽回手，他盯着手里的纸，看起来像是一张戏票，“你去看戏了？”

“什么戏？”

然后先寇布展开戏票，发现票根还在，“哦，这是赠票，”他仔细看了看戏票上的签名，低沉的声音说，“帝国皇家剧院，罗严塔尔？这是什么，杨威利？”

菲列特利加被先寇布声音里突如其来的怒气吓了一跳，她的视线在两人之间游移，卡介伦从椅子上站起来，走到她身边小声对她说，“导演，我们最好回避一下。”接着，他把菲列特利加推出门外。

她站在走廊里，不甘心地盯着卡介伦关上的房门，诧异地问，“他们……他俩怎么回事？”

卡介伦叹了口气，小声说，“你没看出来吗？他俩是一对。”

***

“昨天你在酒吧，就是跟他喝酒吗？”先寇布问，他知道罗严塔尔，清楚那人的诸多破事，所以当他看到这张签着名的赠票时，他气得感觉自己头都要炸了。

“好像是吧，我记得我已经喝了几杯，他来了吧台，我们就聊了几句。”杨威利似乎对昨晚的事情记不清了。

“那给你下药的是他吗？”

“我不知道。”

先寇布开始焦躁地在不大的房间里踱步，然后突然冲过去，按着还坐在沙发上杨的肩膀，“你们见过几次？”

“你什么意思？我就是昨天在酒吧里碰到的。”

“他第一次跟你见面就送你戏票吗？”

“我根本想不起来这张戏票哪里来的？”

“他那种人，都是在睡过之后才送人票的。”

“什么？你怎么知道？”

“因为我以前也是这么干的。”

“华尔特，你真是个混蛋。”杨威利想推开先寇布，先寇布更加使劲地按着他。

“你今天才知道吗？杨威利，你是不是天生就能吸引混蛋男演员？”

杨威利乌黑的眼眸冷淡地盯着先寇布，“有你一个就够了，把钢笔给我。”

先寇布松开了杨，直起身子，把笔和票都重重拍在杨威利胸口，杨刚把笔拿起来，却突然被先寇布一把夺走，“这是我的笔，你什么时候拿走的？”

“就是那次我被开除时，在你化妆间给你写纸条的时，从你桌上找到的，写完后我忘了，就带走了。”杨威利说完站起来，朝门口走去，迈出一步又转回头，从先寇布手里夺过钢笔，“反正你又不用。”他说完夺门而出。


	14. if片段6+7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 

上半场演出结束，演员退场，台前大幕没有放下，中场休息时间舞台上的照明熄灭，观众席则亮起了柔和的灯光。

杨威利坐在座位上没动，没有像场内绝大多数其他观众那样起身离开，或是去洗手间释放积攒的压力，或是去吧台喝酒吃小点补充精力，或者只是走动一下活动身体，观众们已经安安静静地坐了一个半小时，大都迫不及待地想要交谈。人类对于规则仿佛有着天然的抗拒感，需要保持安静时，就会比平常更渴望说话。

杨威利从外套口袋里掏出笔记本和钢笔，他右脚搁在左腿膝盖上，摊开笔记本放在小腿上，旋开钢笔笔帽，快速记录一些观剧的想法。这是一部新剧，主角是一个自以为蒙受天启的救世主，原以为能够拯救众生，结果却遭到众人误解。杨威利懒得预测接下来的发展，他提醒自己记得离场时买一本剧本。

目前，他认为最严重的问题就是男主演似乎与导演的想法存在着不小的偏差。杨威利在本子上写下了分歧，并在底下画了两道横线加重。这种对于剧本核心内容表现的明显错位感，从舞台布景的设置，配乐，还有其他演员的站位与情绪全都能体现出来。

杨威利握着钢笔的右手的无名指轻轻点着内页，这一本笔记本不如他丢失了好几年又失而复得的那一本那么大，方便携带，可以装在任何一件衣服的口袋里。他对这个戏兴趣寥寥，其实，他来这里是找人的。

今早，去了剧院和新来的女导演开过会后，本打算跟先寇布直接回家大干一场，结果因为一张他记不清是怎么到自己手里的赠票，他冲出了剧院，来到了赠票所属的剧院。

男主登场时，杨威利才发现昨晚在酒吧里他根本没有看清楚罗严塔尔的模样，就是这个人昨晚请他喝酒送他戏票还给他下药吗？最叫他吃惊的是，罗严塔尔的两只眼睛瞳色竟然不一样。难道说这是剧作家对这个角色的特别设定？不过仅从上半场的剧情来看，杨威利看不出这个细节的有用之处。再说了，这个细节局限性非常大，除非座位距离舞台够近，不然根本看不出异色的双瞳。杨威利的座位就在第一排正中间。

他转头扫了一眼身后的观众席，其实第一排并非剧院里价位最高的位置，通常最前面两排座位低于舞台边缘，观众需要全程仰视，还不止如此，舞台地面上大颗粒的灰尘会随着台上演员们的动作漫天飞舞，有些演员表演时口水喷溅，也绝不少见。

其实三排之后中间的区域才是最贵的，想到这里杨威利嘴角上扬，几年前他拿到的先寇布的赠票就是最贵的位置，他不由得叹了口气，这种事情有什么好比较的。

来帝国皇家剧院的路上，杨威利想，假如今天罗严塔尔在的话，他打算在演出结束后去找他，问问昨晚到底是怎么回事？不过此时，戏看了一半，杨有些不确定了，就算散场后他能进到化妆间，然后呢？难道要直接问一个陌生人，“你昨晚有没有往我的酒里下药？”这未必也太愚蠢了，任何人听到这种问题都会否认，万一，假如罗严塔尔承认了呢？他要怎么做？昨晚在酒吧里聊过些什么，杨威利一点印象都没有了，此时，他也没有什么严重的后果，除了还有些头疼。

罗严塔尔刚出场时，杨威利发现他似乎认出了自己，异色双眸里的惊讶之色一闪而过，不过除此之外，再无其它异样，毕竟是专业演员。

胡思乱想之中，十五分钟的中场休息时间已经过去十分钟了，他察觉到周围的观众又开始回到各自的座位上，刚才的静谧逐渐变成了低沉模糊的交谈声，他的钢笔尖还在纸页上沙沙划过，突然，他感觉左肩被人拍了一下，杨威利继续写了几个字才抬头看向左边，惊讶地看到一头耀眼的金发，“莱……伯爵阁下！”

“真巧啊，你来这里看戏，工作需要吗？”莱因哈特在他左手边的座位坐下。

杨威利一时有点恍惚，虽说整个上半场他都没有注意左手的观众，不过肯定不是这样的金发，他把右腿放回地上，“不是工作，赠票而已。”

莱因哈特笑着说，“你身为剧作家，难道不需要多看看戏吗？”

杨威利把钢笔夹在笔记本里合上本子，想了想，他又把钢笔盖上笔帽后装进口袋，再合上笔记本。“我通常选择读剧本，方便快捷，时间可控。” 

这时一位女士站在莱因哈特面前，伯爵立刻起身，对着女士点头致歉，走到杨威利面前，俯身凑近他的耳边，“到后面来坐，跟我一起看下半场。” 

杨威利抬头，注视着伯爵的眼睛，昏暗的光线中那双冰蓝色的眼睛看起来蓝色有点深，眼中的笑意说明伯爵今天心情不错。杨威利想不出这个邀请的意义何在，演出期间又不方便交谈，再说伯爵旁边的座位难道没人吗？他那位形影不离的红发友人今天没有陪他过来看戏吗？杨摇摇头说，“我喜欢对号入座。” 

伯爵点点头，不再多说，朝后面自己的座位走去，杨威利怔怔地看着莱因哈特迈开的步伐，心中有一件事情他此刻已经明确了，演出结束后他不会去找罗严塔尔，他瞟了一眼周围几个散场通道，希望能以最快的速度离场，最好别再碰到莱因哈特。

杨威利昨晚没睡好，剧场里冷气强劲，下半场演出期间他强忍着一个接一个的哈欠，甚至感觉自己恍惚出神了几秒钟，漏掉了几句台词没有听清，他深吸了几口气，希望自己这种糟糕的状态不会影响台上的演员，不过他很清楚这种担心纯属多余，如若不然，先寇布肯定会常常抱怨台下那些没有素质的观众。

随着一声枪响，演出终于接近尾声，杨威利有些疑惑，为何要把死亡场景拉得如此之长，他喜欢更加干脆的死亡，还有，别做任何预警，不然，观众会在漫长的表演中期待那一声枪响，结果只是迟迟不到。

最后的这段戏，男主演与导演之间的意见分歧尤为明显，剧作家想要表现人与人之间理解困难的主题，导演偏重在因隔阂而起的冲突，罗严塔尔则倾向于牺牲，虽说并不影响剧本主题的呈现，只是这种错位感令杨威利有点不舒服。演员执意扭曲导演的意志，或者只是不在乎对方的意见。

谢幕时，罗严塔尔正好站在杨威利面前，就在半米之外，杨威利没有注视那双异色的眼睛，他若有所思地鼓着掌，思考着自己该从哪个门出去，等他顺着人流来到街上时，如愿以偿地没有看到伯爵。

***

罗严塔尔听见化妆间的门上轻叩两声，随即门把手转动门推开，米达麦亚走了进去，“你现在找我来做什么，晚上你不是还有一场戏吗？”

“晚上还有一场，”罗严塔尔坐在化妆镜前的转椅上，双脚搁在台子上，指着沙发前的茶几上摆满的食物，“找你来吃饭。”他看着米达麦亚走到沙发上坐下，接着说，“下午场，杨威利来看戏了。”

“他是来找你的吗？”米达麦亚问。

“看来不是，”此时散场已经好一会了，“我一上场看到他时吓了一跳。”

“你怕他当面质问你下药的事？” 

“那个人看起来还不至于这么蠢，要是他真的过来当面对质，我当然不会承认了。不是因为这个，吓人的是他的脸色，跟昨晚在酒吧里简直判若两人，坐在观众席上就像死人一样。他今天要是上台演一具尸体都不用化妆了。昨晚那是瓶什么药啊，没想到效果这么厉害。”

“罗严塔尔，我劝你收敛一点，别弄出人命了。这么说他肯定知道自己被下药了？”

“废话，肯定知道了。就算他不知道，接他回去的人肯定也能看出来。”

“那他为什么来这里又不来找你，难不成真的是来看戏的？”米达麦亚疑惑地问，拿起桌上的酒瓶，拔出瓶塞，倒了两杯，起身递给朋友一杯，罗严塔尔没有接，也没有做出拒绝的手势，米达麦亚等待片刻，把酒放到茶几上，自己坐回沙发上。 

“我想杨威利应该不是专程过来看戏的，至于说为什么没有来找我，”罗严塔尔对着满桌的食物抬了抬下巴，“伯爵下午也来了。”

“伯爵发现他了吗？”

罗严塔尔点点头，“他俩中场休息时说了几句话。”他从化妆台上拿起一本装订简陋的册子，“中午伯爵来找我，送来了这些吃的，还有这个，杨威利的剧本。” 

“伯爵知道你俩认识吗？”

“我觉得他不知道。莱因哈特说这是他投资的新戏，叫我看看剧本，看完后抽空去跟导演见个面，一个叫格林希尔的年轻女导演，这个名字我还是第一次听说。”

“我名字我有点印象，好像是伯爵夫人的同学。”

罗严塔尔把装订简陋的剧本丢回化妆台上，“是吗？”他摊开双手摇着头，“听说导演对现在的男主演很不满意。哼，他们伊谢尔伦剧院，连个像样的男主演都找不出来吗？” 

米达麦亚缓慢转动手里的红酒杯，“伊谢尔伦剧院的话，难道是先寇布？”

“哈，原来是那个三流货色，难怪导演不满意，前几年那家伙还时不时闹出点花边新闻，我还总能听到女人提起他，这几年完全没消息了，别告诉我他是专心琢磨演技去了，要我说，我劝他趁早死了这条心。”

“罗严塔尔，你整天都在忙些什么啊，你一点都消息都没有听说吗？先寇布是杨威利的伴侣。”

“什么？”罗严塔尔双脚重重落到地上，他转动椅子盯着米达麦亚，“你没开玩笑？先寇布那种家伙居然结婚了？这太叫人难以置信了。这个杨威利，有什么能耐让他安定下来啊？”罗严塔尔摇着头，伸手拿起剧本又一次放下。

“你不也是第一次见面就想带杨威利回家吗？”

“这不一样，”罗严塔尔伸出食指，指着自己的朋友，“别拿我比，我不过是想睡一次，我可没想结婚。不过言归正传，伯爵到底在玩什么？等等，我好像有点明白了，哼，莱因哈特不就是想把杨威利搞上手，用得着如此大费周章吗？投资杨威利的剧本，换掉男主演，也许顺手拆散他俩，莱因哈特真的是太闲了。”

“我搞不懂你们这些乱七八糟的事情。”

“当然，米达麦亚，你最好少永远也别懂，我亲爱的朋友，好好珍惜你的妻子吧。”

米达麦亚举杯，自饮，没有说话。

罗严塔尔探身从茶几上拿起朋友为他斟好的红葡萄酒酒，“现在问题就是，他把我拖进这场闹剧有什么意义？要是早知道有这场闹剧等着我，昨晚的药没有要了杨威利的命，我都有点遗憾了。”

“喂，罗严塔尔，我该问你，你是讨厌杨威利呢，还是讨厌……” 

罗严塔尔很清楚朋友没有说完的话是什么，“我跟杨威利又不熟，不睡一次，怎么知道讨不讨厌他。不，我并不讨厌莱因哈特，他在床上还挺可爱的，只不过，他这样利用我，让我稍微有点不爽。算了，等我看完剧本，我会去见见那位格里希尔小姐，她长得怎么样吗，你知道吗？”

“不知道。”

罗严塔尔站起来，把空酒杯放在化妆台上，他走到茶几前，“既然莱因哈特如此无聊，那我就陪他玩玩好了，如果我看完剧本对这个角色有点兴趣，我会去告诉导演，我要求先寇布做我的替补。”

“他应该不会愿意吧。”

“哈哈，他当然不会愿意，不过，那种场面想一想都觉得很有趣。好了，你吃吧，我出去抽根烟。”

***

杨威利走在街上，夕阳夹在街道两旁耸立的楼宇之间，他感觉自己仿佛走向一只发光的橙子，为什么是橙子而不是其它水果呢？他有点想不明白先寇布最近怎么总是发火，他也不知道自己怎么又跑出来了。

仿佛生活中一时间所有的事情都朝着奇怪的方向发展，突然决定上演他刚完成的剧本，令他措手不及，其实最近他准备重新再读一下这个剧本，还有，先寇布不跟他商量就把卡琳送走了，各种事情令他完全静不下心。

他讨厌生活中突如其来的变动，令人疲惫不堪，打断了他的思绪，不，这样说不准确，是一时间冒出来太多的思绪，他无法及时整理，甚至无法及时记录下来，他为那些转瞬即逝，细若游丝的思绪感觉遗憾，纷繁的日常生活，使得某些也许有用的想法，犹如春风夹杂着早开的花香，给枯燥的冬天的注入了生气，却也只是若隐若现，当你闻到时，香味早已消散。

手插在口袋里，杨威利指腹摩挲着钢笔，他转进一条小路。大概是口感问题，他想起刚才的水果问题。杨威利不喜欢橙汁的口感，先寇布倒是不介意早餐时来一杯，他喜欢爽口的红茶，先寇布偏爱醇香的咖啡。人与人之间的沟通并不容易，正如刚才那部戏里所表现的。如若无法感同身受，便很难真正体会对方的心情。

隐约觉得身后有车，他这时才抬头看路，发现并不是回家的方向，一时间他不知道自己身处何方。

“喂，杨威利，你去哪里？”

为什么有人大声说出了他脑子里的想法，杨威利脚下路面发软，也许他真的踩在发光的橙子上。一声汽车喇叭鸣响，杨威利循声望去，看到了一辆车以极慢的速度跟在他身边，莱因哈特坐在方向盘后。“莱……阁下！”

“上车！” 

“不了，谢谢。”杨威利继续往前走。

莱因哈特的车继续跟在他身边，“杨，你是不是不舒服，脸色好难看。” 

“嗯……我没睡好，昨晚……嗯……食物中毒。”杨威利说话的时候没有转头。 

“怎么回事？卡琳没事吧？”莱因哈特惊讶地问。 

杨威利有些意外莱因哈特会想起卡琳，他立刻解释，“她没事，就我一个人……不小心。”

“那你怎么不待在家里好好休息？看完戏还在外面到处乱跑。”

“我早上去开了会，然后……就过来看戏。”杨威利有点烦了，他加快脚步，可惜这条小路还有好长一段才能拐弯，他不知道该说点什么莱因哈特才会离开。 

“上车，我送你回家。”

杨威利叹了口气，他不想费心编谎话，可惜他此时不想回家，只想找个地方安静一会，夜幕降临，他不知道自己该去哪里。“不用了，多谢您的好意，我想走一走。”

“你都快站不稳了，你今天吃过东西吗？”

杨威利这才想起来，昨晚清空了胃里所有的东西过后，出门前，先寇布给他做好的早餐就摆在桌上，但他一口没动，整个白天他一滴水都没喝过。 

“跟我去吃饭。”莱因哈特说。

“阁下，”杨威利停步，转身，汽车也停了，他俯身对着打开的车窗里面说，“感谢您的好意，不过我现在没胃口。” 

“你不想回家，对吧？”莱因哈特问。

杨威利呼了口气，没有回答，转身准备走。

“图书馆怎么样？”莱因哈特注意到杨威利迈开的腿又收回来，“既然你现在不想回家，我猜你也肯定不想去我家，还记得几年前我们在书店遇到的那次，我告诉你找资料可以去公共图书馆看看，那地方通宵不关门，公共场合，怎么样？” 

杨威利有些动摇了，他还没有去过公共图书馆，没想到那地方竟然通宵开门，也许以后会是个不错的去处。此刻，疲惫如潮水席卷他全身，他不想继续思考了，于是拉开车门，坐上了副驾驶。

汽车在暮色中穿梭，杨威利迷糊的大脑失去了方向，发光的橙子已经消失不见了，原来一种景色只有如此短暂的时间吗？越来越亮的各色灯光在眼前晃动，他来到这座城市已有好几年，却依然是个陌生人。

他恍然感觉自己坐在父亲汽车的后座上，驶向海尼森的家。他想家吗？他不觉得。但眼下这种陌生感来得如此强烈，某一天突然不辞而别，好几年都不曾回去，他可以想象父亲一边摇头一边对朋友抱怨不孝的儿子。他内心涌上喜悦，同时泛起一种酸楚。

他从没有想过终有一日，自己会跑出家门，从小到大，他没有多强的探索欲，书本里的，也许有。虽说从未做过任何设想，结果还是离开了家，曾经长时间的相处就这样突然中断，那么，他和先寇布几年来的相处会怎样呢？有一天也会突然断掉吗？不，不应该这样对比，孩子从来都是会离开家的，爱人之间则不一样，他们没有血缘关系，不是因为血缘而生活在一起。

虽然没有血缘，但长久的朝夕相处，是否已经有了超越了血缘的羁绊呢？他们像兄弟吗？还是其他的什么。抑或，继续相处只是习惯使然。杨威利感觉额头冒出冷汗，车速很快，窗外温暖的风吹干了细密的汗珠。

他习惯性地伸手进口袋，指腹摩挲着他偷来的钢笔，那年他不得不离开剧院，离开先寇布，他想要带走一样东西。先寇布化妆间里的东西不少，但他没有乱翻，有点担心翻到昔日的爱情遗物，不过老实说，其实他心存好奇，想要一探那些遗物曾经的主人，然而偷窥的感觉令他心生罪恶感，他安慰自己，先寇布没有锁门，所以里面没什么见不得人的东西。

他想给先寇布留一张纸条，于是找到了这支钢笔，一看就有些年头，兴许还挺值钱，他想也许先寇布为了找回这支笔，会去寻找他。最重要的是钢笔非常实用，杨威利每天都会使用。

一路上伯爵没有说话，也许莱因哈特以为他睡着了，杨威利感激这段不长的安静时光。

下车后，杨跟着伯爵穿过一楼的公共阅览室，上到三楼一间布置华丽的贵宾阅览室。他完全想象不到，在公共图书馆里竟然还有如此奢华的地方，房间不大，里面阅读相关的摆设一样不缺。宽大的书桌，舒适的沙发。

杨威利的实用主义想法又一次冒头了，阅览室这种场所，安静就够了，舒适更好，并不需要这般奢华，一楼那种开放式的空间，足够满足读者的一切需求，楼上这些空间，假如改成公共的又可供更多的人使用。哪里都有富豪权贵啊，他们的要求自然高人一等，杨威利想到这里，忍不住耸了耸肩。

“这里的环境还不错吧，”莱因哈特直接走到长沙发上坐下，对着正在书架前的杨威利说。

可惜您偷换了概念，虽然图书馆是公共场合，但这样的贵宾阅览室显然不是，杨威利心想，但没有说出口，他开始浏览摆满书架的精装书。

“我的卡你可以拿去用，不过……”

“楼下的公共阅览室已经很好了。”杨威利没有从书架上拿出书籍，他走到莱因哈特对面的单人沙发坐下，翻开了下午那场戏的剧本。

“我觉得你应该多看看戏，如果那个小气的经理不愿意给你出钱，你就陪我去看吧。”

“下午的戏，我有个疑问。”杨威利快速浏览着剧本，不过没有解答内心的以后。

“什么？”

“作者好像没有在剧本里设定瞳色这个细节，可是为什么我下午看到……”

“你想问罗严塔尔的眼睛吗？那不是化妆，他天生就是那样。”

杨威利合上手里的剧本，搁在沙发扶手上，“居然是天生如此，我以前从没见过，下午看戏的时候我一直在思考，这个细节的用意何在。”

莱因哈特双臂展开，搁在沙发背上，“杨威利，你又岔开了话题，说起来，我想给你的东西，你总会拒绝，你究竟是针对我呢，还是任何人给你的东西你都不要？”

“我现在拥有的一切我已经满足了。”

“你不想跟我做朋友吗，杨？”

“我觉得您要的不止是朋友。”

“你不说敬语的时候，语气会更强烈一些。至于这一点，我不否认，也许我对朋友的定义跟你的有些出入，不过我对此不觉得羞耻，我想要你，要过之后会怎么样，我不好说，也许会做你定义里的朋友，也许不再来往，不试试看怎么知道呢。”

杨威利手肘搁在扶手上，拇指和食指摩挲着下巴，几年不见伯爵的变化很大，如今的他游刃有余，不再像从前那样收敛魅力，如今他随心所欲地释放，把控全局。想必有不少人在夜里会为他那张美的惊心动魄的脸哭到无法入睡，多少人愿意付出一切，只为他一缕金发扫过他们的脸庞。

“可惜你不想。”

“什么？”

“杨，你盯着我看了好久，我知道你在想什么。”

“是吗？”

“我很高兴你恢复了了一些，不是说你现在的脸色，前几次见你，我觉得你的情绪太低落了，我差点以为你的伴侣把你消耗殆尽。杨，别再对我心存戒备，跟我聊聊吧，就把我当成陌生人。”

“聊什么？”

“你找到那个人了吗？”

“上次你在我家问过同样的问题。” 

“上次在你家，你没有回答。”

“你为什么想知道？”

“好奇，对你的好奇。我想大家都一样，有些事情你不会对家人说，也不会对伴侣说，但是对陌生人就会很容易开口。跟我说说吧，我在你的笔记本里看到得出来，你对那个人的感情越来越强烈，所以我非常好奇。”

可惜你并不是陌生人！杨威利没有说出口，他脱掉鞋子，双腿盘坐在沙发上，仰头盯着装饰华丽的天花板。其实伯爵的感觉并不对，虽说笔记本身会给阅读者这样的感觉，但对于写作者来说却绝非如此，还有，伯爵对事实本身有着不切实际的幻想，平铺直叙地讲述，只会令人感觉乏味。

最初一见钟情时引发的强烈情绪，使得最初的笔记读起来支离破碎，那些文字看不出浓烈的感情，只是一堆纠结不定的碎片。后来无数次，杨威利思考过，在短短的三个小时里，他喜欢的到底是那个连名字都不知道的演员，还是演员所表现出来角色的气质呢？这很难说，也许吸引杨的是那张脸，那双手，还有声音。

短暂的狂热过后，杨威利更多想到的是也许余生两人都无法再次相见，再后来，他想就算能相遇又会怎样，杨威利清楚自己的平凡，也许永远只是观众席里一张模糊的脸，站在舞台上的那个人不会再他第二眼。

这样的想法，杨威利感觉痛苦不堪，所以那段时间的笔记本里，他所有练习的片段，全都是平凡之人得到意想不到的收获。然而，他逐渐意识到，这种情节太过戏剧性，缺乏真实感，无非是满足自己的幻想。再后来，杨威利逐渐平静了下来，身体平静过后，他的笔记本里终于开始出现了他想要的那种或炙热或悲伤或开心的激烈情绪。

当然，后来他将自己最初的挣扎都写在了笔记里，换上了各种外衣，变成了各种场景的练习，打乱了时间顺序，但是全都记录了下来。他曾在梦中攀上无上的喜悦，也突然在热闹的人群中心生悲凉。无数次幻想两人的重逢，不对，仅仅只是杨威利再一次见到他，毕竟这一切全只是一个人的事，根本就没有第二名玩家。

“其实，只是一段俗气的暗恋。”杨威利终于开口了。

“我还以为你睡着了。”莱因哈特说，“好吧好吧，你不想告诉我就算了，这么多年来，你一直在想他吗？ 

“怎么可能？我还要上学，过生活，谈恋爱。”杨威利当然不是整天想他，爱情并非生活的全部。

“噢，你还谈恋爱？”

杨威利笑了，“我这样平凡的人也是有机会谈恋爱的。”

“不，你想错了，我只是没想到海尼森的军校居然这么闲。”

杨威利坐沙发上挺直了脊背，他从没有对任何人透露过自己的学校。

“这没什么可保密的吧？”

“反正你已经调查过了。”

“不过也难怪，你那个成绩，显然上学的时候不务正业。”

“我只是为了省下学费，能熬到毕业，我已经尽力了。”

“有几门课的成绩倒是相当显眼。对了，过阵子我有个聚会希望你跟我一起去，你先别急着拒绝，听我说完，”莱因哈特抬手打断了杨威利准备脱口而出的拒绝，“聚会的主题模拟战争，你现在要是撒谎说自己一窍不通，我是不会相信的。”

“抱歉，我没兴趣。”

“就算你没兴趣，可是你的分数……”

“纯粹是运气好。”

“你这个推脱太没诚意了。”

“不是推脱，这是事实，学校里考试分数不能说明任何问题，对手只是同学而已。”

“杨威利，我该怎么说你呢？你到底是谦虚，还是骄傲？你的同学难道都是傻瓜吗？”

杨威利突然穿上鞋子，从沙发上站起来，莱因哈特有句话没说错，他太骄傲了，太在意自己的剧本，这几年他急于证明自己，所以在第二个剧本里夹杂了太多东西，忽略了结构和其它本来他会注意到的东西。这一刻，他看清了方向，他现在需要时间修改剧本，也许会做很大的改动。他大步走向门口。

“杨，你去哪里？”

“莱因哈特，谢谢你，我刚刚想通了很多事情，我现在要回家，我需要修改剧本。”

“什么？你想通了什么？为什么要修改……”

“我认为有必要修改，再见，莱因哈特。”

杨威利回到街上，此时天已黑透，街上灯火通明，长久以来的疲惫感仿佛一扫而光，他感觉身体轻快，大脑清醒，他快步往家里走，那句话是怎么说的来着，“当我们肉体宁静的时候，我们的心绪才是敏感的。”李尔王里面的台词，不过他说反了。 

他掏出钥匙打开门，客厅里黑黢黢的，窗外透进来的月光，他能看到先寇布躺在客厅的沙发上，手上拿着打开的剧本盖在脸上。

杨威利在门口换了拖鞋后，轻轻走到沙发旁边，蹲下来，抽出先寇布手里的剧本，轻轻放在地上，“华尔特，你睡着了吗？”

先寇布转头看着杨威利，皱着眉头，没有说话。

杨威利微笑着盯着先寇布，看着他眉心的褶皱逐渐加深，准备坐起来，杨威利一只手张开按着他的胸让他躺下，然后爬上了沙发，整个人趴在先寇布的身上，胳膊搂着他的脖子，凑到他耳边。“我们去度假好不好？”

先寇布伸手，搂住杨威利的背，“我也想去，可是你也知道，新戏已经开始排练了。” 

杨威利感觉到先寇布的手只是轻轻放在他背上，没有像往常那样上下轻抚，“我知道，不过我不管，我需要修改剧本。” 

“什么？” 

“我现在只想有些时间修改剧本，华尔特，答应我，我们去度假吧。”

“你想去哪里？”

“海尼森。”

“你想家了吗？”

“不，我只是想带你看看。”

杨威利想带先寇布去海尼森，眼下生活中所有的烦恼和焦虑都见鬼去吧，他才不想管什么投资和剧院，他如今找回了自己的节奏，他需要按照自己的步调来。

到了海尼森，他要带着先寇布回到那年夏天的剧院，他会坐在原来的位置，让先寇布站在台上，杨威利会大声告诉舞台上的人，“我爱你，我一直都好爱你啊！”

“你笑什么？”先寇布搂着杨威利坐起来，他侧靠着沙发靠背。

杨威利两手抓紧先寇布的肩膀，双臂伸直，注视着他的眼睛，“我爱你，华尔特，我一直都好爱你啊！”


	15. if片段8+9 回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、伊谢尔伦剧院的不速之客的故事，if先杨结婚后  
> 

卡琳站在火车座椅上，把手里娃娃的脸贴在车窗玻璃上，时不时轻声招呼她的小伙伴快看窗外一晃而过的风景，火车已经驶出了海尼森市区，朝北方的海边开去。

杨威利侧着头，目光越过了身边一只胳膊护着卡琳的先寇布，越过了卡琳和她的朋友，盯着远处地平线上不断起伏的山峦和树林，这一趟回家之旅路途遥远，出发之前尤为不易。

他俩一起去告知卡介伦要离开一阵时，剧院狭小的经理室里，卡介伦难以置信的目光轮流在两人身上流传。经理瞪着杨威利的眼神主要是疑惑不解，不过当他跟先寇布对视时，眼神中的交流就更多了，显然有些话当着杨的面不好直说，大意就是，“他不管不顾地发疯，你现在也要陪着他一起胡闹吗？”先寇布只是耸耸肩，没有解释，最终卡介伦无可奈何地叹气，说自己只是知道了，但不赞成两人离开。

杨威利不需要得到任何人的赞成。当然，他清楚经理所说的种种理由都是实际情况，只是，他眼下懒得在乎那些，假如他俩离开后，排练不得不中断，那就中断吧。还有，卡介伦的几句话似有弦外之音，他俩也听懂了。假如先寇布在这个关头离开，很有可能男主演的地位不保。杨对此不在乎，他知道先寇布也不在乎，反正先寇布也不喜欢这个角色。

眼下，杨威利只想要修改剧本，虽说他还没开始动手，但他知道修改的幅度可能非常大，有时候写作就是如此，也许当你完成了之后，才会突然想清楚自己到底想要写什么。这时候应该做的就是彻底推翻重来，艰难，没错，痛苦，没错，但有所值。

在他修改之前，谈论更换男主演的意义不大，杨也许会彻底修改，不如干脆将主角换成女性，以女性视角的叙事或许更容易表现核心内容，想到这里，他不禁开始思考剧院现在有没有适合的女主演，当然，这事用不着他来操心，只不过，有一个真实的形象在脑海里，写起来会更顺手。

杨威利下意识地伸手掏笔想记录一下，然后感到一只手温柔但坚决地按住了他的胳膊，杨从窗外收回视线，带着歉意对视着先寇布的眼睛。火车出发前，他答应过卡琳，在旅途中不会独自一个人看书和写作，所以之前他一直没有拿笔也没有打开书，不过他的脑子却始终没有停止运转。杨抬起另一只手轻拍还搁在自己胳膊上的手，他安慰自己，这样不算违反约定，但他知道自己不知不觉又在焦虑了。

过去几年，杨威利似乎一直有种难以言喻的紧迫感，他不止一次想要停下来歇一歇，却始终难以驻足，说驻足并不准确，他倒也没有漫无目地前进，这感觉也许更像是等待戈多的那两个家伙，根本不知道在等什么，却又一直不走，“也许他会惩罚我们！”谁？为什么要惩罚？杨毫无头绪。

他焦急地在追求什么呢？是急于在一个新的地方站稳脚跟；还是努力想要跟家人证明，自己离家出走并非一时赌气；或者，他害怕跟不上先寇布的步伐？

还有，伯爵从他家里偷偷拿走了他剧本的初稿，为什么要急着投资上演呢？杨威利懒得想了，不过他看得出来，伯爵的生活实在是太闲了，那人野心勃勃，充沛的精力无从宣泄。

在海尼森下了飞船后，杨威利联系了城里的店铺，得知父亲这几天恰好有生意离开了海尼森，于是他们直接搭乘火车回老家，老实说，杨得知父亲不在时松了口气，他本来稍微有点担心一起回家的路程，现在这样也许更好。

火车停在一个只有站台的小车站，卡琳的兴奋感早已经被逐渐重复的景色耗尽，她被先寇布抱在怀里，脑袋搁在爸爸肩头睡着了。来车站接他们的年轻男人跟杨威利年龄相仿，简单介绍过后，帮他们把行李放到卡车上，随后开车出发了。

约翰·拉普是杨威利读大学之前到店里当学徒的，他俩认识的年头不算短了，杨威利离家前，两人关系一直很好，车站的见面，杨威利感觉到了约翰的冷淡，更叫他奇怪的是，父亲不在城里的铺子时，约翰一般都会留在那边。

车程不远，杨威利望到了远处那栋再熟悉不过的结实屋舍，停车后，约翰帮他们把行李拿到房间后就匆匆离开了，说是有事要忙。稍做整顿后，杨威利带着他们来到了厨房。

厨娘玛丽娅罗莎跟往常一样，在案台和炉灶和橱柜之间忙活着，虽说一条腿有点跛但丝毫不影响她利索的动作，杨威利大步走进去抱住她，亲吻她花白的头发，分开后，她悄悄拉起袖子抹了一把脸。

杨威利发现这几年过去，玛丽娅还跟他离开前一模一样，也许是因为他从小就觉得这个女人年龄挺大，所以感觉她身上时间好多年前就凝固了。杨威利给她介绍时，她冷淡地问候了先寇布，杨清楚她的冷淡是故意装出来的，一直以来，她都喜欢先寇布这样英俊的男人。不过，她看到卡琳时真诚的热情溢于言表。玛丽娅一把抱起了卡琳，亲吻她的小脸蛋，然后把她放到台子上，安抚小女孩坐好，自己转身去取来新鲜的水果切开，准备做水果汁。

“你结婚这好几年了，就这么一个吗？”玛丽娅动作麻利，头也不抬地问。

“就算再过好几年，我也就这么一个啊。”杨威利笑着说，玛丽娅连连摇头，哼了一声。杨想起了自己小时候，也是这样被她抱到台子上放好，等着她拿出各种各样的好吃的。

“你知道的，家里就你一个，你还跑去了老远的地方，一去就是……”

杨威利赶紧走上前，打断了她一旦开始就很难收住的絮叨，搂着她的肩膀，说他们要出去走走，卡琳就交给她了。

出门前，他看着卡琳双手捧着杯子，开心地喝着果汁，杨威利心想，自己刚才的回答也许太武断了，也许不止一个呢，谁知道先寇布还有没有别的私生子，不过他忠心希望，假如下次再有孩子突然按响门铃，千万别再是小婴儿了，他又想了一下，青春期的也不行，那个年龄段的孩子，他恐怕不知道如何相处。

两人出门，沿着屋后的小路朝海边走去，地上的牧草逐渐丰厚起来，黑麦草，三叶草，还有开麦娘，高高低低随风摇曳，倒伏在杨威利靴子底下的柔软牧草，散发出独特的清新气味。

他们走过一片简易围栏，四角的木桩中间都只牵着两根铁丝，圈内围了几十头羊。

杨威利看到先寇布抬手，在他触摸铁丝一把捉住了他的手指，“别摸，有电。”

“啊！”

“为了方便拆卸，这些栅栏很轻，要是不通电，你觉得这能拦得住这些羊吗？”

先寇布拉住了杨威利刚准备松开的手，将他的手指拉到自己唇边亲吻，“我不懂羊，但是你救了我。”

“没你说的这么夸张，碰到了也就是麻一下，警告罢了。”

“你家养的吗？”

“是的，研究羊毛用的。这些最近剃过羊毛，就放到这边，等这片草吃得差不多了，再挪到旁边，所以用这种轻便的栅栏。”

“这么多的草，能吃完吗？”

“这些草是要收割的，还需要上等几周，等牧草开花后再收割。”

“现在看起来已经很茂盛了。”

“很多东西不能仅凭看起来。”

杨威利突然想到了自己的剧本，虽说那位导演看过后，评价非常不错，但杨自己觉得还需要时间，就像这些牧草，开花时营养才会达到最高，口感也最好，晒干后存储起来就是家畜最佳的过冬饲料了。

脚下的草地以极缓的坡度往上，他们走到一截废弃的石垣旁停下，大小不一形状各异的石块被极富技巧的手摆放得严丝合缝，年代久远，石垣扎根一般坠向地下。远方底下就是大海，泛着白沫的蓝色浪头轻柔地拍打着岸边光滑的圆石。

“嗯……我很抱歉。”杨威利靠着身后齐腰高的石垣说。

“什么？”

“我没想到，这次回来，他们对你这么冷淡。”

“这比我预想的情况已经好多了，当然，我希望你爸不会一看到我就把我赶出去。”

先寇布说着转身来到杨威利面前，双手伸到他腋下，往上用力，杨感觉自己脱离了重力，他配合地双手撑在身后石头，坐到了石垣上。先寇布面对他站着，双手轻轻在他膝盖上抚摸。

“这里真美！”

“纯粹游客的感受。”杨回忆着，其实这里鲜少有游客过来。

“我希望在这样美丽的地方长大。”

“是吗？”杨威利歪着头，抓着后脑勺的头发，“你要是从小住在这里，我想，这里就会多几个心碎的人。”

先寇布分开杨威利的膝盖，站得更近了一些，一只手捧着杨的脸颊，“我想说的是，我希望更早认识你，跟你一起长大，更了解你这个脑袋里装的东西。”

“华尔特，你假设的情况根本不可能，”杨威利抬手摩挲着先寇布捧着自己脸颊的手，“你更了解的肯定是周围姑娘们裙子底下的东西。假如，我们从小认识，我肯定会嫉妒你，或者想成为你，或者两种都有，我恐怕，不会爱上你。”

“嫉妒我什么？”

“嫉妒你的一切，你英俊的容貌，强壮的身体，男孩子们都会跟随你，女孩子们都想亲近你。你会带着你的伙伴欺负我。”

“我可不觉得你会被人欺负。”先寇布眨了一只眼睛。

“嗯，你没看错。”

“所以说，谁欺负谁还不一定呢。”

“做这样的假设毫无意义，”曾经，他也喜欢做出种种假设，思考着不同的可能，后来，他发现，所有那些或好或坏的发展全都跟当下的他无关，可以成为剧本的素材，却也可能令真实的生活裹足不前，“只有在对的时间对的地点，才有可能触发……”

“杨，别这么实际，我走了很长的路，来到这个遥远陌生的美丽地方，你成长的地方，我感觉，我非常爱你！”

“是因为我昨晚进入你了吗？”

先寇布拇指和食指捏起杨的脸颊，轻轻用力，凑近他低声说，“你就这么爱逞口舌之快？”

杨威利低下头，双手捧着先寇布的脸，把他拉近自己，“你知道我爱口舌……”

“爸爸——”

远处传来小女孩的喊声，两人一起循声望去，一个女人牵着卡琳正朝两人走来，杨威利手扶着先寇布的肩膀，跳到地上。等两人走近，杨威利迈出两步迎了上去，女人已经松开了小女孩的手，展开胳膊热情地拥抱杨威利，亲吻他的脸颊。

“洁丝！”杨威利也亲吻着她的脸颊。

“介绍一下，”两人分开后，杨威利后退了一步，“洁丝，这位是我的伴侣，华尔特·冯·先寇布，华尔特，这位是洁西卡·爱德华兹，我的邻居，从小的玩伴，我爸最得意的学徒。”

洁西卡左手将齐下巴的金发撩到耳后，拥抱了先寇布，“他漏掉了重要的一点，”她指着杨威利，笑着对先寇布说，“被他抛弃的前未婚妻。”

“什么？杨，你跑去费沙是逃婚吗？”先寇布惊讶地问。

“算是吧，不过，我……”

洁西卡爽朗地大笑起来，打断了杨的话，“别误会，华尔特，不光他一个人不想结婚，我跟他一块长大，在他家当学徒，你可以想象，我们两家一直有意让我们结婚，可惜我俩都没有感觉，那年我父亲病重，噢愿他安息，就催我结婚，威利主动背负上了不负责的名声离家出走，我来扮演被他抛弃的伤心女人，这样更容易跟家里交代。”洁西卡一边说伸手按着杨威利的肩膀，轻轻摩挲着。

杨威利打量她，注意到她腹部隆起，“洁丝，你怀孕了，是约翰吧，恭喜你们！”

“谢谢，威利，我也要恭喜你们，”她食指抚过先寇布抱在怀里的卡琳的脸蛋，“你们的小卡琳真漂亮！”她凑到杨威利的耳边，轻轻问，“是他吗？”杨威利点点头。

洁西卡恢复了正常的音量，“你瘦了，那边的东西吃不惯吗？”

杨威利知道，这不是饮食的问题，不过，他想起了小时候父亲曾经说过，家乡的水会渗进人的血管，他当时还从没有想过离开家乡，难道父亲早就看透了他迟早会离开吗？他说不好。那里的食物和水虽然尝起来口感没多大差异，然而，对他身体的滋养却出现了差异吗？或许，环境的影响比他所想的效果要更多。

过去几年，他从不觉得自己想家，哪怕那一年被迫离开剧院，乘坐飞船在星系之间漂泊的几个月里。然而，当飞船降落在海尼森空港，火车停在了这个小站，他走上小时候无数次走过的草地时，心中涌起了一股难以言喻的情绪，也许，离开只是为了回来。

生活在家乡时，周围的一切太过熟悉，熟悉的一切反而暗淡成了某种会让人忽略的背景，犹如调低音量的广播音乐，漂泊在异乡，家乡的一切却越发清晰起来，变成了人生坚固的基石，别处的一切都会不经意之间被拿来比较，身体甚至已经先于大脑做出了选择。

洁西卡转身准备往回走，杨威利喊住了她，“洁丝，麻烦你带卡琳先回去，我想带他再走走。”

“好，等你们吃晚饭，别太晚了，”洁西卡牵起了卡琳的手。

“洁丝，抱我走！”卡琳说。

洁西卡把卡琳的小手放到自己的肚子上，“你摸摸我的肚子，我怀着小妹妹，也可能是小弟弟，你陪我慢慢走回家，好吗？”卡琳点点头。

洁西卡的长裙在身后飘动，杨威利目送两人离去，他想到了，洁西卡，这个跟他分享过很多时光的女孩，值得成为他剧本里的女主角。

杨威利带着先寇布绕了一条远路，偶尔走过种植稀疏榆树，橡树，梣树，将土地自然分隔成了不同的区域。他们来到墓园时，天色已暗，杨威利母亲墓碑上的字迹不凑近已经看不清了。

杨站在墓碑前，低头不语，先寇布走上前，把一小束不知道什么时候摘的野花放到墓碑前，淡紫色的蓟花，绿色的雏菊和红色的蔷薇，然后退回杨威利身边，拉着爱人的手，十指紧扣。

杨威利静静地站在墓前，觉得自己什么都不用说，他带了先寇布过来，这就够了，过了一会，他拉着先寇布离开，短暂的沉默在两人之间蔓延，接着旁边的钟楼敲响，响亮浑厚的钟声敲碎了沉寂。

“说起来，仲夏的夜晚，我们这儿的年轻人会来这个钟楼旁的空地上玩一个游戏，期待未来的爱人出现。”杨威利估计这两年很少有人来了，地上的荆棘刺着他的腿。

“什么样的游戏？”

“时间要比现在更晚一点，过了午夜，就在这样的空地上，抓一把大麻种子撒在地里，再念几句咒语，据说以后会跟你结婚的爱人就会出现。”

“你也会玩这种游戏？”

“是啊，陪洁西卡来的。”

“那你的爱人出现了吗？”

“除非你希望结婚的人就是你的邻居，不然，怎么可能出现嘛。”杨威利没有说，他把洁西卡塞到他手里的一把大麻种子撒到地上的那个夏天，他去海尼森城里看到了先寇布。他拉起先寇布的手，“走吧，我们回家吃晚饭。”

晚餐非常丰盛，杨威利满足地吃到了久违的玛丽娅炖的羊肉。漫长的旅途好些天没有吃一顿像样的家庭美食，卡琳此时安安静静地坐着大快朵颐。约翰和洁西卡坐在餐桌对面，杨威利感觉仿佛回到了几年前，他们坐在一起吃饭，只不过，如今他身边坐着先寇布，还带着卡琳。洁西卡和约翰也结婚了，两人的孩子很快就会出生。

饭桌上，约翰跟接他们回来时一样，表情冷淡，洁西卡跟他说话，他也只有最简短的回答，好在洁西卡没有任何异样，杨威利松了口气，看来约翰的冷淡并非是因为跟洁西卡吵架。

洁西卡介绍了近况，杨威利父亲的店铺生意这几年蒸蒸日上，虽说并非大赚特赚，不过在经济日渐萧条的大环境之下，能维持现在的状况，已经实属难得了。海尼森城内，他们店铺附近有几家年头不算短的铺子都因为经营惨淡，或转手卖掉换了生意，或直接关门了。杨非常庆幸父亲有洁西卡帮忙，她从小就对经商很有主见，这么多年来，为裁缝铺出了不少好主意。

还有，他父亲添了新爱好，开始收集一些古代的艺术品，杨威利感觉有些好笑，他了解父亲根本不懂那些玩意，不知道父亲是不是生他的气，所以打算挥霍自己积攒的财富。不过说到海尼森这边演出市场的情况，洁西卡他们就不怎么了解了。

“华尔特，你们剧院现在休息吗？”洁西卡问。

“没有休息，其实目前正在排练新剧，不过，杨需要修改剧本，我就陪他回来了。”

“什么？你在写剧本？”洁西卡惊讶地提高了音调，约翰也抬起头睁大眼睛。“我一直以为你在剧院里做服装师。”

“这已经是他的第二个剧本了，第一个几年前演过。”先寇布说。

“我当然做过服装师，刚进他们剧院的时候。”杨威利说。

“天啊，华尔特，你们剧院的要求是不是有点低，就他那个手艺……”

“洁西卡。”约翰快速打断了她话，洁西卡调皮地笑着，对着杨吐了吐舌头。

“嗯？他的手艺还挺不错的。”先寇布有点搞不清此刻的状况。

“华尔特，千万别当着这两个人这样说，还记得吗？我以前对你说过，你没见过手艺好的，他俩比我厉害多了。”

“你不过是去读大学了，毕竟……”这一次，约翰的话被洁西卡打断了。

杨威利感激地瞟了洁西卡一眼，先寇布还不知道他读军校的事情。

“我好希望看你们的演出啊，那么这一次是威利写的剧本，你来主演吗，华尔特？”洁西卡问。

“不出意外的话，是这样。”先寇布谨慎地回答。

“我相信你们肯定有机会看到的。”杨威利说。

“威利，你这次要打算回来吗？”约翰好半天终于开口了。

杨威利迟疑了，约翰问话时语气严肃。他想到刚在自己的回答其实太客套了，洁西卡如今怀着孩子，等孩子出生后稍微大一点之前，他们恐怕很难去费沙旅行，难道，约翰从他的回答中听出了什么其他的意思吗？莫非，约翰的冷淡态度是跟他的回家有关？他打算试探一下，回答时他的语气尽量随意，“嗯……我是有这个想法。”

“啊，真的吗？威利，太好了，你爸听了这个消息肯定会非常高兴。”洁西卡高兴地说。

杨威利察觉到先寇布疑惑地转头看着他，但杨没有转头，他目光一直盯着约翰，约翰脸上依然没什么表情，但他好像在朋友眼中看到了隐隐的愤怒与失望，他伸手搁在先寇布的膝盖上轻轻捏了一下，先寇布会意地没有说话。

杨威利去厨房倒了两杯白兰地，等他回到房间，先寇布已经洗完澡了，正坐在他的床边，轻轻测试着床垫的舒适度，杨威利递过去一个酒杯，然后他走到房间里的书柜前，快速扫视发现书柜比他离开时摆放得更加拥挤，估计是洁西卡把他留在城里店铺的书都拿回来了，见缝插针地塞进了书架。还好，他保留不多的几本大学教材都被他扔在储物室里。

“杨，我刚才洗澡的时候想了一下。”先寇布说。

“嗯。”杨威利继续面对书柜，浏览着自己曾经阅读的书籍，他喝了一口白兰地，心不在焉地回答着。

“也许我们真的可以把剧院搬来海尼森……”

杨威利听到这话，立刻转身面对先寇布，迫不及待地打断他的话，“华尔特，刚才饭桌上我那么说是有原因的。”

先寇布举起手里的酒杯，“你先听我说完，我多少也了解过海尼森这边的情况，演出市场虽说不如费沙成熟，不过对于我们这样的剧院来说未必不是好事，有更多的潜在观众可以去开发，或许我们来这边能打开更大的局面，再就是，你离家也近一些。”

杨威利非常意外，他完全没有想到先寇布竟然会做这样的考虑。“我当时太急于知道约翰为什么冷淡了，所以才说考虑回来，你刚刚就去洗了个澡，思考了一堆事情，这让我觉得，好像是我把你骗来了这里。”

先寇布笑了，轻声说，“过来。”

杨威利没有动。

“过来。”

杨威利拖着脚步，走到了先寇布面前。

“你朋友如此冷淡，是因为怕你回来跟洁西卡旧情复燃吗？”

杨威利嗤笑一声，“华尔特，我跟洁西卡没有什么旧情可言，要知道，约翰刚来的时候，就开始追求洁西卡了，只不过他被拒绝过好几次，我很高兴他们终于走到一起了。”

“你不觉得这事情跟你有点关系吗？”

“有什么关系？”

“你在家的时候，洁西卡没有答应他，你走了以后，洁西卡才同意嫁给他，你站在你朋友的位置上想想看，一点关系都没有吗？”

杨威利从来没有从这个角度思考过，他也不打算想了，晚饭后，洁西卡帮忙给卡琳洗澡时，他拉着洁西卡私下聊了几句，已经知道了约翰对他冷淡的原因，真相叫他感觉好笑，不过似乎也并不意外。

“没有关系，不，也对，的确跟我有一点关系，但不是你想的那样，只不过是因为我爸说过的一句醉话，洁西卡告诉我，我离开后，有一次我爸喝醉后，说以后要把裁缝铺和老家全都留给洁西卡，不过呢，洁西卡从来没把这当一回事，谁知道，约翰会记在心上，所以他大概一时难以接受我这次突然跑回家吧。”

先寇布一口喝干了杯子里的酒，伸手把酒杯放到床边小桌上，他把杨威利拉到身边坐下，“

居然是这么回事，”他若有所思地摩挲着下巴，“你说，约翰追求洁西卡是不是为了这个？”

“怎么可能，时间完全对不上，约翰来的时候，我都还没去读书呢，那时候，如果真想惦记我家铺子，他难道不该追求我吗？”

“那他有没有追求过你呢，亲爱的？”

“别开玩笑了，当然没有。”

“也许，他开始以为你和洁西卡是一对，所以从洁西卡入手，其实目标是你。”

“我都被你绕晕了。”

“这说明你读的剧本太少，尤其剧情错综复杂的，你是不是该考虑扩展一下自己的阅读范围呢？”

杨威利摇摇头，仿佛是想理清混乱的思绪，他迫不及待地转换话题，“你刚才说你考虑想把剧院搬过来，卡介伦能愿意吗？”

“不知道，等回去我找机会跟他聊聊吧，不过至少我可以决定我的一半，我觉得这是个不错的选择。”

“什么，剧院你有一半？”

“是啊，你不知道吗？”

“你没告诉过我。”

“你也没问过我。”

杨威利从床上站起来，跨坐到先寇布腿上，“现在知道了，那我是不是可以惦记你的一半剧院了？”

“当然可以，”先寇布说，“我身为你的伴侣，现在也可以惦记你家的生意和这里的一切了。”

杨威利搂着先寇布的脖子，笑得停不下来，他知道他俩都不会在乎这些。

先寇布倒在床上，拉着杨躺在身边，“这床有点小，睡起来好挤啊。”

“那你去客房睡。”杨威利抬手指着房门。

先寇布伸手把他搂紧，“我当然要睡你睡过的床。”

“你这算是什么特殊的爱好吗？”杨威利伸手拉起床上柔软的羊毛毯，盖在先寇布脸上。

两人静静地躺在床上，杨威利聆听着窗外熟悉的风声。他觉得有些不可思议，此刻情景太像他过去的梦境，他曾躺在这张床上，感受着海浪一般的情欲冲刷着身体，他幻想着在不知何处的另一张床上，先寇布是否也躺在某个人的身边，肢体肿胀。那种时刻，跑过草地飞过树梢钻进窗棱的风卷走他黑潮一般的思绪，如今，还是这股熟悉的风，带回来那些无处安放的记忆，扔到这张承载着杨威利青春的床上，过一会他会和他的爱人发生真实的碰撞和厮磨，时间和空间仿佛错乱又交汇，他们两人仿佛从很久之前就像现在这样亲密无间。

随后的几日，洁西卡忙着自己的事情，偶尔过来跟他们一起吃饭，约翰那天晚餐后就回了城里的铺子，杨威利不知道他是否还会过来，两人是否还有机会再聊聊。

杨威利有时候一个人留在家里修改剧本，有时候跟先寇布一起带着卡琳去最近的镇上买东西。有时候，他们把卡琳留在家里，就他跟先寇布两人随处走走。他们几乎从来没有过这样悠闲地相处，杨边走边思考自己的剧本，舒适的安静悬在两人之间，他随时可能停下来，掏出笔记本写着，先寇布就在他身边，默默地看书。

杨威利侧着头悄悄打量着先寇布的脸，他在心里暗想，希望能一直与你并肩同行，不是你跟随我，也不是我追随你，我们两个是自由的灵魂，一起前进，也许走不了多远，也许留不下多少足迹，就像海浪抹平沙滩上的一切痕迹，但在短暂间隙，两人并列的足迹坚定又明显。

一周后，杨威利的父亲回家了，气氛轻松的晚餐过后，杨威利回到房间，他们试穿了父亲送给他和先寇布的衣服，才明白难怪约翰早早就赶回了铺子，原来是要赶制这两套衣服，他惊讶于洁西卡和约翰两人精准的目测，衣服都非常合身。

杨威利犹豫了一下，拿上自己写的两本剧本，来到父亲的书房。父亲坐在单人沙发上，往烟斗里装上烟草，点燃，抽着。杨威利环顾这个房间，看到了父亲新爱好的证明，书柜，架子，墙壁，窗台，壁炉，桌子，任何可以放置物品的表面都乱七八糟地摆放着各种古董艺术品。曾经整洁温馨的房间，如今里面色彩各异，风格不一，而且，太多东西拥挤地堆在一起，杨威利根本看不出任何价值，无论是美还是金钱的价值。

杨威利看着父亲舒适地安坐在自己亲手建立的王国里，吐出的烟雾升腾，被钻进窗户的风拉得倾斜，他走到沙发上坐下。他听父亲讲述这一次外出的情况，铺子那边的生意，看着父亲挖出烧完了烟灰，清理烟斗过后，又装上一斗烟草，点着。他们都没有提他几年前的不辞而别，杨威利也说了自己几年来的生活。他起身准备回房，道晚安之前，走上前把两本剧本递到了父亲手里。

他父亲眯起眼睛看了看封面，然后把书放到沙发扶手上，站起身在房间里打量了一下，从墙上一个很高的架子上取下一只带有红色花纹的大罐子递给杨威利，说这是他送给卡琳的礼物，又从口袋里掏出一张银行卡塞进了杨的手里，杨威利愣住了，他父亲随后抽回手，示意儿子去睡觉。

次日早餐后，杨威利的父亲开车送他们去火车站。玛丽娅罗莎给卡琳带了好多吃的东西，道别的话头天就已经说过了，她挨个拥抱他们，尤其是抱着卡琳亲了又亲，然后转身跛着脚走回厨房。

火车启动后，洁西卡在站台上挥手道别，他父亲没有挥手，只是站在原地，目送儿子他们远去。回家之旅路途遥远，出发之前尤为不易。


End file.
